Num velho carvalho
by patilion
Summary: É universo alternativo. Criei essa fic apartir de uma lenda que me deu na telha xD
1. Chapter 1

Cap1 _Lenda?_

Ele caminhava para aquele mesmo lugar.

Desde que vira aquela cerejeira sentira alguma coisa que não sabia explicar.

Gostava de ficar horas deitado a sua sombra olhando seus galhos e folhas se mexerem calmamente ao sopro do vento.

Havia outras pela cidade, mas só naquela sentia a paz que em nenhum outro lugar sentia. Ali esquecia da vida, dos problemas, de tudo, só queria ficar na companhia daquela linda e frondosa árvore.

Acompanhava o cair de suas folhas o nascer delas, mas o que mais gostava era quando ela ficava coberta de sua linda flor rosa.

A árvore nunca lhe pareceu feia, sempre bonita, mesmo quando não avia nada alem de ganhos enquanto as outras não pareciam ter essa mesma beleza.

Achava que ela sempre estaria segura já que as construções de prédios e casa estava mais ao longe.

Num dia quando só restava uma ultima flor pra cair, ficou a admira-la, e pensando nela. Aquela avia sido o ultimo botão a abrir e parecia ser a mais linda de todas quando finalmente se abriu e agora estava preste a cair.

-Gostaria de poder eterniza-la, mas não vou arranca-la não quero estraga-la e isso dizem que machuca a planta – falava com a árvore.

Fazia isso, era como se ela o entende-se e o escutasse. Não tinha amigos com quem conversar, só a árvore.

Um vento leve soprou e a flor se desprendeu e flutuou até cair na cabeça dele.

-Pensei que iria demorar mais uns dias até cair... – pegou a flor com cuidado e a olhou depois olhou para a árvore e sorrindo disse – Obrigado, vou dar um jeito de deixa-la sempre assim.

E num salto se levantou segurando com o maior cuidado a flor.

E conforme dissera o fez e a transformou numa pulseira.

No outro dia quando voltara a árvore.

-Consegui – mostrava a pulseira para a árvore como se ela pudesse ver – mas não vou usa-la – sorria – espero que não se incomode se eu der uma subida.

Subiu na árvore e foi até o galho onde a flor estava antes de cair e ali a prendeu.

-Agora você sempre vai ter uma flor – falou enquanto descia.

O tempo passava e a pulseira continuava lá. Alem de estava num galho difícil de se chegar estava num galho alto.

Mas alem disso as construções de casa e prédios começavam a avançar.

Durante um tempo tivera que parar de ir até a cerejeira e sentiu como se estivesse incompleto durante esse tempo.

Até o dia em que finalmente voltara e teve um choque.

A cerejeira e as árvores por perto estavam pra ser derrubadas.

-Por favor não derrubem essa árvore – estava na frente dela a falar com um operário que viera o tirar dali.

-Desculpa, mas temos que derrubar essa, uma mais a frente não vai ser derrubada, acho que isso te satisfaz não?

-Eu não quero saber da outra eu quero é essa.

-Anda logo que o patrão já ta reclamando – gritara um ao longe.

-Não to querendo usar a força, mas se insistir daqui apouco não vou ter escolha.

-Não podem construir envolta dela?

-Não dá rapaz...

-Por que essa demora pra tira esse ousado daqui? – perguntou um homem que se aproximava, pareia ser o chefe.

-Ele não quer que derrubemos a árvore – respondeu o operário.

-Tem muitas outras por ai uma amenos não faz diferença.

-Faz sim, eu não quero saber das outras, eu quero é que essa continue viva.

-Pelo amor de todos os santos, olha aqui eu tenho que derruba-la se não a cidade não vai pra frente. E estou sendo pago pra isso.

-Quanto que eu tenho que te pagar para manter essa cerejeira em pé? – perguntou esperançoso.

-Olha nem todo o dinheiro do mundo manteria essa árvore em pé pra sempre.

-Por favor deve haver um jeito...

-Pare de insistir! Tire-o da frente – falou paro o operário que parecia que não ia se mexer – amenos que queira ser despedido – e finalmente o homem se mexeu – assim que ele o tirar vá com tudo e derrube essa maldita árvore – gritou para o outro operário.

O rapaz se agarrou a cerejeira com tal força que chegava a ser assombroso.

O homem o puxava, puxava e nada.

-Alguém vá ajuda-lo a tirar aquele rapaz de lá – gritou o chefe.

Outro foi e nem isso adiantou.

-Temos um prazo a cumprir será que da pra bota força nisso? Ou alguém mais quer ser despedido?

Isso foi o suficiente para metade dos operários se mexer e ir ajudar a tirar o rapaz de lá.

Finalmente conseguiram tirar o garoto da frente e com isso derrubar a árvore.

Ele não parava de se debater até finalmente a cerejeira tombar.

-Continuem com o seu trabalho e não quero ver mais o seu rosto por aqui – falou para o rapaz, que estava parado olhando para a árvore caída, antes de sumir.

Os operários começaram a derrubar as outras árvores que tinha. Resolveram deixar o garoto com a cerejeira mais um pouco antes de reboca-la.

Ele se aproximou vacilante da cerejeira e tocou seus galhos e meio que acariciou.

-O que ela representava pra você?

Ao olhar de canto de olho viu dois operários o olhando, sabia que aqueles dois tinham ficado parados. Mas não respondeu a pergunta.

-Não deviam estar trabalhando? – falou friamente.

-Pausa – respondeu simplesmente o outro operário.

-Por que o interessa? – ainda mantendo o tom frio.

-Você a trata como se fosse um amigo, um familiar – voltara a falar o primeiro.

-E? – parecia indiferente com o que o cara achava.

-Não sei se você sabe de uma lenda antiga que existe – falou o segundo.

-Que lenda?

Ela estava desolada.

Acabava de sair do enterro de seu pai.

Caminhava sem rumo e acabou adentrando na floresta. Caminhava sem realmente ver pra onde ia. Só queria se afastar de todos e tudo.

Sua mãe já avia morrido quando ela era muito pequena e agora seu pai. Tentava pensar pelo lado positivo de ainda ter seu irmão, mas não conseguia não ficar triste.

Tropeçou em uma raiz e foi ao chão ao mesmo tempo que ouviu o som de um tirou e um latido de dor.

Ao olhar entre as folhas do arbusto viu um cachorro tombando num bac surdo.

Um caçador saiu dentre as árvores e foi ate um buraco que avia numa delas onde alguns filhotes estavam.

Alguns correram pra dentro outros ficaram 'latindo' para o caçador.

Logo outros caçadores apareceram.

-Não precisava ter matado a mãe era só ter atirado um dardo tranqüilizante –falou um que olhava com pena a cadela.

-Se eu não matasse algo isso aqui não se chamaria caçada – reclamou aquele que atirara, ainda podia se ver uma fumaça na boca da espingarda.

Este tentava pegar os filhotes e botar dentro de uma gaiola. Alguns tentavam escapar, mas sem sucesso. Até ele tentar pegar o que não parava de latir. Esse se contorcera e mordeu com tudo a mão do homem que deu um berro e o tocou perto de onde a garota estava escondida sem ser notada.

-É hoje que ele morre! - falou furioso pegando a espingarda e apontando para o filhote que correu para dentro dos arbustos.

Assim que o filhote deu de cara com a garotinha a principio tomou um susto, mas ao olhar nos olhos da garota não hesitou em ir pra perto dela.

Ela assim como ele não hesitou em pegá-lo quando ele veio para perto e sair correndo e ao ouvir um tiro correu mais ainda.

Não parou de correr nem por um segundo. Corria e corria até que começou a ficar cansada.

Já estava perto da cidade, podia ouvir o barulho de carros.

Botou o lobo no chão e se deitou. Arfava.

O filho só a observava sem sair de perto dela.

-Você consegue se virar sozinho? – olhou para o lobinho que a encarava – acho que não... – se sentou – não creio que o meu irmão vá me deixar ter um cachorro... mas vamos tentar – se levantou animada – vamos...hmmm... que nome eu posso te dar?

O filhote só a olhava.

-Bem vamos indo...Lobo.

O filhote abanou o rabo e assim que ela começou a andar ele a seguiu.

Como havia previsto o irmão não permitiu, mas deixou ele ficar lá até crescer o suficiente para se virar.

Assim o fez, mas quando o soltou na floresta teve um trabalhão pra faze-lo ficar lá.

Quando finalmente conseguira ao ir andando pra casa sentiu um aperto no coração.

-_No que eu tava pensando, não posso simplesmente deixa-lo lá desse jeito - _deu meia volta e voltou pra floresta e o encontrou parado no mesmo lugar que avia deixado – Lobo – correu ate ele e o abraçou.

Ele a lambeu fazendo-a sorrir.

-Vamos procurar um abrigo pra você ficar aqui.

Depois de arranjar um buraco ao pé de uma arvore.

-Fica se abrigando ai. Eu volto amanha com comida e mais algumas coisas...

Lobo só a olhava e viu ela partir.

No outro dia ela voltara com o que dissera que traria e ajeitou as coisas ali.

E assim os dias passaram. Ela indo até a floresta.

No inicio seu irmão não aprovava, mas não pode impedi-la de ir.

Lobo era um consolo que ala tinha. Um amigo muito querido, um familiar. Sempre que queria consolo ia até ele. Adorava olhar os olhos dele.

E acabo virando rotina ela chegar tarde em casa.

Um dia ela conseguiu um colar pra ele. Era todo feito com argolinhas que se separavam, assim quando ele crescesse mais era só adicionar mais argolas, e tinha uma placa escrita Lobo entre as argolas.

-Assim saberão que você tem dono e não te caçarão -

A idéia funcionou até certo dia...

Ela chegou no lugar em que ele sempre estava e empalideceu ao ver tal cena.

O mesmo caçador que matara a mãe dele e pegara seus irmãos e irmãs e os outros caçadores.

-Ele tinha dono... – falou um que analisava o colar.

-Eu disse que ele tinha algo no pescoço – falou o mesmo que falara na outra vez ' não precisava ter matado a mãe'.

-Tanto faz, era só um animal estúpido ninguém sentiria falta dele – falara o que matara a mãe dele

-E a pessoa que deu-lhe o colar? – falara um outro.

-Pode ter abandonado ele aqui, as pessoas fazem muito isso – falara com a maior indiferença.

-Mas tiram as coleiras...

Ela não conseguiu segurar o soluço o que chamou a atenção dos homens.

Ela foi ate o lobo e se ajoelhou ao lado e o abraçou chorando.

-Ta certo menina, foi uma pena sinto muito, mas agora ele já ta morto então será que posso pegar a pele dele?

-Seja mais sensível – reclamou um.

-Ele também me atacou o que você queria que eu fizesse? Ficasse parado olhando?

-Ele te atacou com razão – falou ela.

-Não diga coisa sem sentido.

-Tem sentido sim! – largou ele e se levantou e fuzilou com o olhar, ainda derramava lagrimas.

-E qual seria?

-Você matou a mãe dele! E fez sabe-se lá o que com seus irmãos!

Aquilo deixara todos surpresos.

-Então foi você que saiu correndo... e foi esse desgraçado que mordeu minha mão 2 vezes ainda por cima.

Só ai ela notou o ferimento na mão dele, mas nem por isso sentiu pena dele.

-Você mereceu.

-Olha aqui garota não venha me dizer se eu mereci ou não e eu vou levar a minha caça – foi em direção a Lobo.

-Não! Não vou deixar! - ficou na frente dele.

-Não me faça usar a força –falou ameaçadoramente.

-Já chega! Deixa ele de lado foi só uma mordida – o que falara pra não matar a mãe.

-Já tinha feito estrago na primeira vez que ele me mordeu agora deve ter danificado permanentemente. E se eu não conseguir mais caçar?

-Melhor! – gritou a garota – Um caçador a menos no mundo.

-Garotinha você é tão irritante quanto esse lobo.

-Ele nunca te fez nada.

-E morder a minha mão é nada pra você?

-E matar a mãe dele também não é nada?!

-Deixe-a. Não faz sentido ficar discutindo por isso – falou um outro.

O homem-malvado bufou antes de sair andando.

Ela voltou sua atenção para o Lobo se ajoelhando novamente ao seu lado e o acariciou.

-Se quiser podemos ajudar a fazer um tumulo? – se ofereceu dois caçadores que ficaram.

Ela simplesmente assentiu.

Eles foram buscar pás e começaram a cavar um buraco.

Antes de botar Lobo lá dentro ela tiro o colar dele, seria tudo que ele deixara de lembrança.

Ela ainda continuava a chorar.

-Sabe isso me lembrou uma velha lenda.

-Que lenda?

N/A:

Não tenho muito o que dizer xp

Só pedir que me digam o que acharam.

#No próximo cap saberemos que lenda é essa. Uma historia que podia ter sido esquecida com o tempo...

Descubram no próximo cap. _fim?_

Até a próxima o/


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2 _Fim?_

**A muito tempo dois jovens se conheceram embaixo de um carvalho que ficava no meio da floresta...**

Olhando o símbolo na roupa um do outro logo deduziram aonde cada um vivia.

A garota tinha uma estrela e uma lua em sua roupa e no do garoto havia o sol e uma nuvem.

**-**Você é da aldeia do lado Oeste – mais afirmou do que perguntou a garota.

-E você é do lado Leste – falou o garoto.

-Qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou.

Ele se lembrou das palavras de sua mãe de nunca revelar seu nome verdadeiro para pessoas de outro vilarejo.

-Lobo e o seu?

Os pais dela haviam dito a mesma coisa a ela.

-Cerejeira -

**Por tempos eles foram amigos e sempre iam até a cerejeira para se encontrar.**

**Pouco a pouco o sentimento mudava conforme eles iam crescendo. Mas os tempos também mudavam e homens começavam a sentir a sede por poder e por mais terras.**

**E as guerras vieram levando junto com elas vários homens e jovens.**

Lobo conseguiu se manter afastado delas por ser membro de uma família importante, mas isso não durou muito...

Ela o esperava no mesmo lugar de sempre sentada embaixo do frondoso carvalho.

Ficava olhando para os galhos e imaginando o quanto mais aquela árvore iria crescer.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir passos apreçados.

-Lobo-kun? – se levantou de onde estava sentada.

Ele apareceu entre as árvores.

-Lobo-Kun!

Ele parou de correr e a olhou; ainda estava meio distante dela. Em seus olhos mostrava muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo e ela não sabia dizer quais eram, mas só um se sobre sai, aflição.

-O que houve?

-O ouvido.

-Não é hora pra brincadeiras e já ta bem grandinho pra essas coisas ¬.¬

-Desculpa – ele abaixou a cabeça.

-O que aconteceu? – demonstrava muita preocupação

-Nada demais – levantou o rosto e tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso não saiu muito verdadeiro.

-Não minta pra mim eu sei que algo aconteceu e muito grave.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – se aproximou e sentou embaixo do carvalho e ficou olhando pro chão.

-Eu te conheço muito bem... – se ajoelhou ao lado dele e o fez levantar o rosto para encara-la - e seus olhos não me enganam.

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

-Não da pra te enganar – ele suspirou – bem... te conto outra hora não me sinto bem em contar agora.

-Tudo bem, mas depois você fala.

-Claro.

Sorriram um pro outro.

Ela se acomodou ao lado dele e ficaram em silencio por um tempo. Até um resolver quebrar o silencio e assim ficaram aquela tarde conversando sobre qualquer coisa.

-Esta chegando na hora de eu ter que voltar – falou Cerejeira –e você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu.

Lobo ficou quieto só olhando para os galhos do carvalho.

-O quanto mais vai crescer?

-Ein?

-O carvalho, o quão grande ele vai ficar.

-Eu estava pensando nisso antes de você chegar – ela começou a olhar o carvalho também.

-Ele cresceu junto com a gente...

-É...e ele vai crescer mais...

-E durar mais que nós...

-Mas ainda temos tempo para velo crescer

-Gostaria de ter essa certeza...

Nessa hora ela se desencosta da árvore e o olha surpresa.

-O que quis dizer?

-Esse dia foi bom – ele fechou os olhos – assim como todos os outros que passei aqui. Eu sou grato por poder ter passado esses dias aqui...

-Por que esta dizendo isso?

Ele abriu os olhos e a olhou.

-Principalmente por ter tido a sua companhia...

-Lobo-kun...

-Meu nome verdadeiro é Shaoran Li.

Ela o olhava surpreso, mas mesmo assim falou.

-O meu é Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sakura...um lindo nome.

-Mas Shaoran você ainda nã...

Ele a surpreendeu com um beijo. Ela ficou sem reação.

-Agradeço poder ter te conhecido Sakura...

-Shao-ran...

-E gostaria de ter certeza que vou voltar vivo do campo de batalha – nessa hora Sakura ficou chocada e sentiu lagrimas virem a seus olhos – mas é muito improvável...

-Mas você é um ótimo lutador!

-Mas não o suficiente – ele a olhou docemente – gostaria de poder voltar e ver o quanto o carvalho cresceu... e rever você.

-Você vai voltar! Você vai... – lagrimas começaram a cair e ela o abraçou escondendo seu rosto no peito dele – Lobo vai voltar se realmente quiser...Shaoran ira voltar...

Ele a abraçou.

-Esperar por mim?

Ela levantou o rosto.

Com os dedos ele limpo-lhe as lagrimas, mas já vinha novas.

-Promete me esperar? Assim eu teria um motivo bem forte pra voltar – deu um sorriu triste.

-Claro – deu um sorriso triste – esperarei o tempo que for.

E com um beijo selaram a promessa.

Ela voltava lá todos os dias e ficava até a hora em que costumava ir embora.

**Mesmo quando adoecera ela foi até lá.**

**A guerra durou por um longo tempo. Dias, semanas, meses, anos foram passando sem que houvesse fim na guerra.**

**Os poucos vilarejos que se mantinham fortes na guerra eram os dos quatro pontos cardeais.**

**Até que num dia os 4 generais se reuniram e fizeram um tratado de paz e fizeram aquelas terras serem as terras da Rosa-dos-ventos.**

**Naquele dia os soldados sobreviventes voltaram para suas casas e suas famílias. Mas um não foi pra casa. Estava ferido e falaram para ele ir cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas ele nem dava atenção, pois tinha um lugar importante pra ir.**

Ele ia o mais rápido que suas condições físicas permitiam. Estava usando a espada como apoio.

E sorriu ao avistar o carvalho, mas não havia ninguém lá. Sentou-se como costumava fazer e ficou a esperar que ela aparecesse.

Ficou esperando até o outro dia quando ele ouviu passos, mas não era a pessoa que esperava ver. Era um homem que nunca vira antes.

O estranho se aproximou.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Lobo

O estranho o olhou de cima a baixo antes de perguntar.

-Seu 'nome' é Lobo?

-Si...sim – algo estava errado ali e muito.

-Tenho uma carta pra você – e de dentro das vestias tirou o papel selado e o entregou.

Ele pegou temeroso com o que iria encontrar.

Vagarosamente desfez o selo e começou a ler a carta.

Lobo 

_Se estiver lendo isso já não estou mais nesse mundo._

_Realmente não gostaria que você lesse isso, mas..._

_Fiquei te esperando como prometi, e ainda estou._

_Gostaria de poder estar te esperando em carne e osso, mas vai ser só com meu espírito._

Queria dizer algo que não falei aquele dia... Devia ter dito isso ha muito tempo atrás... devia ter dito quando percebi que você era a pessoa mais importante pra mim – havia marcas de gotas no papel – mas o que eu realmente queria ter dito e não disse era TE AMO 

_Com muito amor Cerejeira_

Agora novas marcas de gotas se misturavam as antigas.

Ele deixou elas caírem sem se importar. Continuou de cabeça baixa.

-Como...como foi que...ela... – sua voz estava dando umas falhadas e nem conseguia terminar a frase.

-Uma doença. Pensávamos que ela tinha se curado, mas ela não tinha se recuperado completamente...ela sempre vinha aqui, seu ultimo suspiro foi aqui – o senhor olhava para a árvore e Lobo levantara sua cabeça para olha-lo devido a sua surpresa – ela me disse que tinha que esperar alguém. E no seu ultimo dia ela falou para entregar essa carta a tal pessoa caso o pior acontecesse.

O ponto para o qual aquele senhor olhava era exatamente onde ela costumava se sentar ao lado dele.

Ele apertando aquele pedaço de papel contra o peito. Olhou pra cima.

-O carvalho cresceu bastante, né? Cerejeira... E eu também não falei aquele dia...Te amo.

Lagrimas caiam de seus olhos e tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

-Melhor você ir pra casa cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

-Mande uma mensagem ao clã Li – ao ouvir esse nome o homem arregalou os olhos – diga que Shaoran sente muito por nunca ter sido um bom representante da família e que agora eles não terão mais que se preocupar comigo.

O homem não teve nem tempo de falar Shioran pegou a espada e a fez atravessa seu coração.

**A historia deles ficou conhecida.**

**E dizem que um cerejeira foi plantada em memória da garota e que nela um Lobo sempre estava a sua sombra. Se alguém se aproximava dela ele logo espantava. Dizem até ter visto o Lobo a lamber.**

**Falavam que era os espíritos dos dois que habitavam neles.**

**Quando a cerejeira morrera o Lobo também morreu.**

**Só que as cerejeiras se espalharam pela floresta e lobos também.**

**Ao longo dos anos essa historia ficou conhecida como uma lenda e aos poucos ficou menos conhecida, mas nunca se perdeu.**

Ele estava sem palavras.

-Garoto acho melhor você se mandar logo o patrão vai voltar.

-Ok – foi até o galho onde amarrara a pulseira com a pétala e a tirou com um certo pesar.

Ele ia saindo em direção ao bosque.

-Ei! Garoto! – ele se virou – Qual o seu nome?

-Li Syoran – se virou e voltou a andar.

Deixando pra trás dois operários completamente embasbacados.

-Acabamos de presenciar o fim da lenda viva – falou ainda meio embasbacado um dor homens.

Ele foi andando a passos lentos até o centro do bosque. Queria ver o carvalho.

Ela apertava o colar de Lobo. Lagrimas caiam de seus olhos, mas tentou se controlar.

Se levantou e começou a andar.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou um dos homens.

-Ver o carvalho – ela se distanciava cada vez mais.

Eles se entreolharam e um gritou.

-Ei! Qual o seu nome?!

-Sakura Kinomoto! – e sumiu entre as árvores.

Ambos olharam surpresos.

-Nossa... a lenda é real... – falou embasbacado.

-Infelizmente presenciamos o fim.

N/A:

Tomara que tenham gostado da lenda que inventei. Não é lá muito original, mas foi a partir dela que comecei a escrever essa fic.

Eu ia só bota essa historia, mas tive outras idéias e ta saindo o que ta aqui xD. Eu tinha escrito a historia diferente não é igual ao que ta aqui, mas basicamente é a mesma coisa.

Vou tentar postar sempre aos domingos, tanto que por isso não postei antes xD

Mas não garanto, pode ser que ocorra alguma coisa e eu não consiga postar.

Por enquanto to no inicio das aulas e ainda tenho tempo de sobra pra digitar na fic, mas não sei como vai ser mais adiante, por isso não digo com certeza e nem prometo grandes coisas xD. Sem contar que eu tenho outras fics pra digitar -.-'

Uma última coisa.

Imaginem que o Syoran esta sempre com uma roupa preta. Acabei não descrevendo o estilo visual, mas também não levo muito jeito pra isso xp.

A Sakura... fica com as roupas que ela usa no anime, mas tirem as que a Tomoyo fez pra ela xD.

**Vick.y Pirena**_ – __Obrigada e que bom que gosto ._

_Mato a curiosidade? xD_

**Natsumi Shimizudani – **_Que bom que ta gostando ._

_E sabe... ela ñ é minha primeira fic, é a primeira q eu faço de Sakura, mas ñ é a mina primeira. _

_A 1º é 'Fox Harry'_

_E bem quando eu postei ela, de acordo com a data que aparece, foi dia 10/5/2006 ( já faz tanto tempo assim O.O)_

_Foi em outro site, eu ainda ñ conhecia o ffnet._

_De certo modo já faço fics a um bom tempo._

_Eu devo ter me expressado mal no resumo -.-'''' gomen._

_E pode deixar que eu passo na sua sim ._

_Obrigada e boa sorte pra ti também -_

**Isabella-Chan** – _Acho q eu ñ expliquei direito né? xp E sim é a Sakura e o Shoran (já deve ter dado pra nota XD)._

_Não descrevi ninguém pq só horrível nisso xp_

_E que bom que gostou ._

**Ma Ling Chan – **_Mato a curiosidade? XD_

_Vergonha? Da suas? Que isso ñ é pra tanto .'_

_E brigada D Que as suas tb façam bastante sucesso - _

Digam o que acharam.

#No próximo cap. Veremos o carvalho e o quanto cresceu. E eles? Será que se encontram?

Descubram no próximo cap. _carvalho? _

Até a próxima o/


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3 _carvalho?_

Quanto mais ele se embrenhava na floresta mais rápido eram seus passos.

Até chegar a uma grande árvore, a sua volta não havia outras. As outras árvores a rodeavam com uma certa distancia.

Seu queixo caiu. A grossura do tronco e a altura dela eram gigantescas. Sem falar nas raízes que saiam do chão.

Então se lembrou de uma vez que subiu até o palácio, que ficava no ponto mais alto da cidade e podia ver uma árvore que era bem maior que as outras ao longe.

O palácio era um lugar turístico e pertencera ao que governara na antiguidade sua cidade.

Foi até ela e tocou em seu tronco. Sentiu algo estranho, mas não sabia explicar o que.

Olhou para cima viu os vários galhos e folhas do carvalho. Aquilo lhe passou uma tranqüilidade que por um momento parecia que todos os problemas, tristezas tudo fora embora e só restou a paz em si.

Ouviu um barulho e ao olhar pra traz viu lobos.

Num impulso subiu na árvore.

Ficou assistindo os lobos passarem agachados. Estavam caçando?

Olhou para onde eles estavam indo e viu um cervo.

-E eles ficavam aqui? Deveria ser muito mais longe da cidade do que hoje em dia.

Isso lhe deu a idéia de subir até o alto e olhar a vista.

Prendeu a pulseira num galho e subiu.

Ao chegar ao topo teve uma visão tão incrível. Via sua cidade rodeada das montanhas a sua volta. Olhou para os outros lados e pode ver montanhas separando as cidades.

Se ajeitou num galho grosso e voltou a olhar cada cidade com atenção e viu que as 4 tinham seus palácios no ponto mais alto e dava pra ver as bandeiras num mastro.

-Os palácios são bem parecidos... – começou a perceber que eles parecia estar na mesma distancia – você esta bem no centro da Rosa-dos-ventos – falou surpreso. E depois de notar que falara com a árvore riu – devo ter pegado o costume.

Voltou a observar as cidades e dava pra ver as obras que avançavam na floresta.

-Tomara... que se um dia as obras chegarem aqui você sobreviva... – falou enquanto observava as obras da sua cidade – eles parecem não querer poupar nenhuma... – tinha um olhar triste.

Uma leve brisa passou fazendo as folhas farfalharem.

-Eu to ficando muito sentimental – riu – eles com certeza plantaram novas árvores e não iram cortar tudo, provavelmente farão parques e você sendo uma árvore bem antiga será poupada... a lendo mais você faz parte de uma historia... que ainda é conhecida – foi se acomodando cada vez mais no tronco e adormeceu ali.

_- Você é da aldeia do lado Oeste – mais afirmou do que perguntou a garota a sua frente._

_-E você é do lado Leste – falou._

_-Qual o seu nome?_

_Ela não parecia ter noção de quem ele era, internamente gostou disso._

_-Lobo e o seu? – claro que nem por isso diria seu nome verdadeiro, foi ensinado a nunca fala-lo para pessoas de outros vilarejos._

_-Cerejeira - _

_-"Ela não é tão sem noção assim" – retribuiu o sorris e isso fez ela alargar mais ainda seu sorriso._

_-Vamos ser amigos? – ela perguntou._

_Aquela frase o surpreendeu, mas mesmo assim falou._

_-Hai._

_-Oba! – falou empolgada a garota o abraçando – você vai ser me melhor amigo._

_-Ei! Espera ai – ficou corado – não sai assim abraçando._

_-Por que? Você não gosta que te abracem? – ela ainda assim não o soltou._

_-Não é bem isso... – conseguiu alguma distancia._

_-É por que então?_

_-Você não precisa sabe – virou o rosto emburrado._

_-Lobo-kun amigos falam tudo um pro outro._

_-Agente se conheceu hoje! – já estava começando a achar que ela era louca._

_-Mas somos amigo..._

_-Eu nuca tive amigos um assim do nada é meio esquisito._

_Ela sorriu._

_-"Ela definitivamente é louca"_

_-Também não tina amigos – a olhou surpreso, ela já não tinha mais um sorriso no rosto – e sempre quis ter, mas nunca consegui me entrosar direito... _

_Ele suspirou_

_-Tanto faz... – ela o olhou sem entender – só vai com calma com essa historia._

_-Hai ._

_Foi bom ver o sorriso dela voltar e acabou por sorrir também._

Acordou sentindo um certo frio.

Ao abrir os olhos quase caiu do galho tamanha a surpresa. Era noite.

Desceu rapidamente e saiu correndo.

Quando conseguia dava uma olhada na lua e tentava mais o menos adivinhar que oras eram.

A lua estava alta, então já era tarde.

Não que quisesse chegar logo em casa, mas sua família iria lhe dar uma bronca daquelas e talvez até prende-lo em casa por nem sequer ter avisado.

Estava correndo tão rápido que nem demorou a chegar na cidade e logo estar na frente dos grandes portões, mas passou reto por eles. Iria entrar pelos fundos.

Com muita sorte conseguiu entrar em seu quarto sem ser notado. Mas não conseguiu escapar de ouvir um belo de um discurso na manha seguinte.

Acabou que nem ouviu ficou pensando no sonho que tivera no carvalho, se é que realmente fora sonho. O que não foi uma boa idéia, pois assim que seu pai notou sua falta de atenção só fez o discurso aumentar e a raiva dele.

Acabou que se irritou pela quantia de 'você é uma desgraça, um delinqüente, um sem futuro, uma vergonha para a família', mas o que o fez responder mesmo foi que ele falara da cerejeira a qual ele sempre ia.

-Fiz bem em mandar construir um prédio lá e arrancar aquela árvore sem importância. 

-Foi você! – por mais que soubesse que era suicídio enfrentar o pai não conseguiria ficar calado – Você não tinha esse direito!

-Não levante o tom de voz pra mim!

-Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser! – falou irritado - Você não tem direito de tirar uma vida de algo!

-Olha como fala!

-Você é um velho rabugento, insensível, orgulhoso e sem caráter que eu tenho a infelicidade de chamar de 'pai'.

-E você é um pirralho desordeiro, delinqüente, sem futuro, uma vergonha para a família e que eu tenho a desonra de telo como filho.

-Então se livra logo de mim! Me joga na sarjeta, num riu, num penhasco qualquer lugar. Refiro vive na rua passando fome a ter que conviver com você.

-Você vai aprender a se comportar e nunca mais vai me responder assim – ele fingia nem ouvir o que o filho falara – vou ter que te trancar dentro de casa e chamar um tutor bem rígido pra você entrar nos eixos.

-Isso fingi que eu não to falando nada, finge que eu não tenho sentimentos, finge que eu só sou um objeto, FINGE QUE EU SÓ SOU UM ROBO PRA OCUPAR O SEU LUGAR QUANDO VOCÊ MORRER!

-CONTROLA ESSA SUA LIGUA!

-PRA QUE? SÓ SIRVO MESMO PRO CLÃ NÃO FICA SEM LIDER. PORQUE NÃO PROCURA OUTRA E TEM OUTRO FILHO? QUEM SABE ELE NÃO TE ORGULHE?

-Olha o que fala – falou num tom mais baixo, mas ameaçador.

-Por que? Não quer que eu comesse a falar da mulher que é minha mãe?

-Se você se atrever a começar a falar dela. Seu castigo vai ser bem pior.

-E quando que não foi pior? Mamãe nunca implicou comigo. Ela achava o posto do que você acha sobre mim. Dês que ela morreu os castigos estão piores do que quando ela estava viva. Você podia pelo menos fazer o que ela gostaria que você fizesse...

-Você não sabe de nada então...

-Quer que eu fique de boca fechada? Quer que eu continue quietinho ouvindo suas broncas? Quer que eu nunca mais fale que você foi um imprestável e deixo-a morrer?

Nessa hora seu pai o pegou pelo pescoço e o grudou contra a parede.

-Você acha que eu quis que ela morresse? Você acha que eu quis que tudo que aconteceu acontecesse?

Ele teria respondido se seu pai não tivesse o apertando pelo pescoço.

-Dessa vez você passou dos limites e vai receber o pior castigo que já recebeu. 

E dessa vez realmente fora arrebentado de tanto apanhar. Seu pai não o poupara nem um pouquinho. Ele estava descontando toda a raiva que sentia nele.

Nem soube como conseguiu escapar só que assim que teve a oportunidade fugiu.

Fugiu pro único lugar que talvez seu pai nunca o achasse. O carvalho.

Andava lentamente, não sabia o quão longe era e resolveu ir sem pressa.

A dor de ter perdido Lobo ainda estava nela e mais ainda pela historia de sua antepassada.

Ficou perdida em pensamentos e em sua dor que nem via o tempo passar.

Parou ao notar que chegaram num lugar mais aberto e ao olhar pra frente se surpreendeu.

Um frondoso e imenso carvalho estava a sua frente.

-Você é o carvalho da historia? - sorriu ao perceber o que fizera. Falara com a árvore.

Se aproximou e tocou no tronco e sentiu algo estranho, algo inexplicável.

Olhou pra cima, olhando os galhos sentiu uma paz. Parecia que nada de ruim havia ocorrido.

Sentou-se encostada no carvalho e ficou a observar as folhas e os galhos dela.

Era tão bom sentir como se não ouve-se tristeza nem dor só paz.

Sem perceber cochilou.

_-Você é da aldeia do lado Oeste – mais afirmou do que perguntou._

_-E você é do lado Leste – falou o garoto a sua frente._

_Ele não parecia ser má pessoa e parecia ter a sua idade._

_-Qual o seu nome?_

_-Lobo. E o seu?_

_-Cerejeira -_

_Ao velo retribuir seu sorriso alargou mais ainda o seu._

_-Vamos ser amigos? – falou._

_Ele pareceu surpreso, mas logo falou._

_-Hai._

_-Oba! – falou empolgada – Você vai ser meu melhor amigo._

_-Ei! Espera ai, não sai assim abraçando._

_-Por que? Você não gosta que te abracem? – perguntou sem soltá-lo._

_-Não é bem isso... – ele conseguiu distancia._

_-É por que então?_

_-Você não precisa saber – virou o rosto meio emburrado_

_-Lobo-kun amigos falam tudo um pro outro – falou inocentemente._

_-Agente se conheceu hoje! – demonstrava estar irritado._

_-Mas somos amigo..._

_-Eu nuca tive amigos um assim do nada é meio esquisito._

_Ela sorriu._

_-"Ela definitivamente é louca"_

_-Também não tinha amigos – seu sorriso desapareceu – e sempre quis ter, mas nunca consegui me entrosar direito... _

_Ele suspirou_

_-Tanto faz... – olhou-o sem entender – só vai com calma com essa historia._

_-Hai ._

_Estava feliz por ele ainda querer ser seu amigo._

Acordou sobressaltada com algum barulho, mas nem deu bola pra este ao ver que já era noite e pela lua já era tarde.

Prendeu rapidamente a corrente de Lobo num galho baixo e saiu correndo.

Seu irmão devia estar arrancando os cabelos atrás dela.

E não foi diferente quando chegou em casa ele começou a ralhar com ela. Mas assim que ele começou a falar de Lobo não conteve as lagrimas.

Seu irmão estranhando perguntou o que aconteceu.

Ela contou o ocorrido. Ele tentou a consolar de algum jeito, mas outra pergunta estava em sua cabeça.

-Aonde você andava esse tempo todo?

-Adormeci embaixo de um carvalho – respondeu ela, não iria contar toda a historia.

-Mas não lembro de ter carvalhos lá – falou desconfiado.

-Amanha você me da bronca agora eu só quero ir pra cama e dormir.

-Já não dormiu a tarde inteira?

-Eu não dormi assim que me encostei no carvalho... Da pra deixa pra amanha?

-Tudo bem, mas amanha vamos esclarecer essa historia.

-Ok. Boa noite – deu um abraço no irmão que retribuiu.

-Boa noite – deu um beijo na cabeça dela.

No outro dia ainda tentou se esquivar do assunto, mas não teve jeito teve que dizer a onde o carvalho ficava e seu irmão ainda perguntou o porque dela querer ir até lá. E o único jeito de fugir definitivamente foi dizer que ia dar uma volta e sair rapidamente.

Andou um pouco pela cidade, mas sem perceber já estava indo pra floresta.

Parou na frente das primeiras árvores e ficou encarando o lugar mais a dentro. Até que voltou a andar.

Passou no tumulo de Lobo e fez uma reza.

Pensou em voltar pra casa, mas uma brisa que passou parecia estar dizendo para ela ir pro lado oposto.

Olhou mais para o fundo da floresta e parecia ter algo a chamando.

Meio indecisa deu uns passos em direção a sua casa, mas o vento batera tão forte e algo dizia que devia ir pelo outro lado.

Deu mais um passo pra sua casa antes de virar e correr em direção ao que lhe chamava.

Diminuiu o passo quando se aproximou de onde estava o carvalho.

Arfava enquanto caminhava entre as árvores até ver alguém encostado no carvalho.

Sentiu o ar faltar e o coração falhar uma batida ao ver alguém ali.

Se aproximou e notou que ele estava todo ferido e em alguns pontos sangrando.

-Você esta bem?

N/A: 

Nem precisam me dizer vocês querem me matar por parar aqui xD

Tem cenas que eu acho que não consegui botar exatamente o que eu queria, mas acho que da pra entender o que eu queria dizer ou mostrar.

**sakusasuke –**_ Pelo amor deles eu posto aos domingos xD _

_Falei que vou postar aos domingos, mas é só um por domingo xD_

_Leia de vez enquanto o que eu digo ;)_

Isabella-chan – _Que isso errar é humano xD e eu tb não me expressei direito._

_Que bom que gosto da lenda . (eu tava achando que ia ser um fracasso xD)_

E acredite ele se mato xD eu ñ pretendia fazer ele se matando no original xp acabo saindo na hora. Ele morreria devido aos ferimentos da batalha. Bem de qualquer forma ele morria xD E se já estava curiosa por esse imagino que deve estar super curiosa pelo próximo xD

**hellen ferraz –**_ não imaginei que tinha ficado poético . _

_Que bom que amo D Espero conseguir continuar agradando._

**Vick.y Pirena** – _Que bom que emociono a ponto de chora (meu pai disse uma vez que se chora é pq é bom xD)_

_Tava na cara isso deles se encontre em baixo de um carvalho né? xD_

_Seu sobrenome é carvalho? o.o rsrsrsrs_

_Escolhi carvalho ao acaso xD foi o nome da árvore que veio enquanto criava a lenda xD_

_Sabe que eu acho q adoro carvalho XD é sempre o primeiro nome de árvore que me vem quando eu penso num xD_

**Ma Ling Chan** – _Que bom que o cap ta tão bom a ponto de você pular pelo quarto xD_

_Avó sabia a sua rsrs_

_Que bom que ta mil a nota _

_E eu espero ansiosa o seu comentário, com a sua próxima maluquice XD (não liga, eu não resisti xp)_

_Bjs!_

#Chuuu!(xD não reparem vi Tsubasa chronicle e não resisti xD) No próximo cap os dois finalmente se encontraram, mas porque Syoran esta recuando? O.O

Descubram no próximo cap. _Você?_ #

Até a próxima o/


	4. Chapter 4

Cap

Cap.4 _Você?_

Ele olhou pra cima surpreso por ver alguém ali, ainda mais por ter sentido um cheiro de cerejeira.

Ela notara que ele tinha os mesmos olhos de Lobo.

-Você esta todo ferido – falou ela tentando se aproximar, mas ele recuou – eu só quero ajudar.

-Não preciso de ajuda – falou frio.

-Quem foi que fez isso com você?

Ele nada respondeu só se afastou mais um pouso.

-Você esta sangrando. Vamos você precisa ir a um hospital – tentou se aproximar novamente.

-Não vou a lugar algum – ele recuou.

-Vamos deixa de ser teimoso. Você esta todo machucado – dessa vez avançou rapidamente.

Ele pulou pra cima e se agarrou no galho e subiu.

-Vamos desse dai. Você só vai piorar seus ferimentos – tentou subir na árvore, mas desistiu ao ver ele subindo mais pra cima – ótimo – suspirou – fique ai em cima!

Desceu e foi em direção da sua cidade.

Tentou esquece-lo, mas quando notou já estava correndo de volta pra casa.

-"Droga não da pra deixa-lo simplesmente naquele estado" – aumentou a velocidade – "O jeito é pegar em casa remédios e outras coisas e trazer"

Entrou como um furacão e começou a pegar tudo que precisaria.

Por sorte não encontrou seu irmão.

Botava tudo dentro de uma mochila grande. Escreveu um rápido bilhete para o irmão dizendo que não sabia quando voltaria e saiu.

Prendeu a mochila na bicicleta, subiu e saiu a toda velocidade de volta para o carvalho.

Chegou lá e ele estava sentado embaixo do carvalho.

Ele levantou a cabeça ao ouvir um barulho e ia se levantar.

-Nem pense em levantar dai – advertiu seria, já descendo da bicicleta e desamarrando a mochila – Já que você não vai até um hospital vou cuidar de você.

-Não precisa – continuou com o mesmo tom de voz frio.

Foi se levantar, mas ela forçou-o pelo ombro a ficar onde estava. Não teria cedido tão facilmente se não fosse pelos ferimentos.

-Agora deixe eu cuidar desses ferimentos.

-Já falei que não precisa – tentou se afastar.

-Você ta sangrando – o puxou com delicadeza pela camisa, mas ele tentou novamente se afastar – para de tentar fugir!

-Não quero ajuda – conseguiu ir um pouco pro lado.

-E vai deixar isso infeccionar?!

-Que infeccione ¬.¬

Ela abriu a mochila e tirou de dentro as coisas.

-Não vou deixar você desse jeito – pegou o braço dele e ia começar o tratamento, mas ele puxou seu braço.

-Você nem me conhece. Para de tentar me ajudar!

Foi levantar rapidamente pra se afastar, mas acabou se ajoelhando pela dor que sentiu nas costas.

E nisso ela viu que sua camiseta nas costas parecia toda manchada.

Ela levantou com cuidado e viu cortes sangrando.

-Meu deus o que foi que fizeram com você?

-Nada que seja da sua conta – falou áspero.

-Tudo bem não é da minha conta, mas deixa pelo menos cuidar disso.

-Por que quer tanto me ajudar? – não perguntaram num tom rude, mas sim num tom de quem queria entender.

-Por que... nem tenho certeza, mas quando eu tentei ir embora não consegui esquecer esse seu estado e agora vendo as suas costa agora sim que eu não vou embora sem tratar isso.

Ele nada respondeu, parecia só estar pensando no que ela falara.

-Te deixo em paz depois disso, juro – falou numa nova tentativa de convence-lo.

Ele se sentou dando um suspiro de vencido.

-Ok –respondeu vencido.

-Acho melhor começar pelas costas.

Foi levantando a camiseta dele para ver até onde iam os ferimentos e se arrependeu por ter forçado no ombro dele.

-Acho melhor você tirar a camisa os cortes estão até o ombro... desculpa...

-Pelo o que esta se desculpando – tentou tirar a camiseta, mas os machucados não ajudavam.

-Por ter forçado no seu ombro, ele esta machucado – o ajudou a tirar a camiseta e logo depois começar a tratar dos ferimentos.

Syoran sentia o cheiro que sentia quando ficava embaixo da cerejeira.

-"Ela tem o mesmo cheiro" – pensou.

Fechou os olhos e só ficou sentindo o cheiro que sempre lhe trazia paz. Os toques cuidadosos dela lhe davam uma sensação que não sabia explicar qual era.

Sakura notava que havia cicatrizes e ele ganharia mais com os novos machucados.

-"Onde foi que ele se meteu pra conseguir isso... sem fala nas outras"

Ela notou que ele estava de olhos fechados.

Parecia tranqüilo como se nem sentisse o que ela fazia.

Aquela expressão por um momento foi como se visse-o, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser outro,as roupas eram diferentes assim como o lugar onde estavam.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou ao notar que ela parara.

Olhou por cima do ombro e notou que ela só o olhava.

-O que foi? – repetiu.

Ela pareceu acordar.

-Nada – respondeu rapidamente e voltou a tratar dos ferimentos.

-"Não...acredito que... eu tenho que estar enganada" – ela deu uma olhada pra ele que novamente voltara a fechar os olhos – "Como eu posso ter certeza que aquele sonho era mesmo eles... posso só ter imaginado e... ele não é completamente igual... mas... ele tinha os mesmos olhos de Lobo, os mesmos olhos que eu vi no sonho e nessa pequena...hmmm como posso chamar isso?... nessa pequena 'visão' que tive agora..."

Sem quere apertou um pouco demais no corte.

-Gomen!

Ele nem se mexeu.

-Por acaso sentiu?

-Sim.

-E nem uma exclamação? – olhou pro corte.

Entre todos os cortes aquele podia se dizer que era o pior. Ele transpassava as costas, des do ombro até embaixo e sangrava, podia se dizer que era o mais profundo.

-Eu me pergunto como foi que você conseguiu isso... – falou baixinho, mas ele ouviu.

-Já pensou que eu posso ser um loco que gosta de sentir dor? – falou serio.

Olhou pra cara assustada dela e começou a rir.

-Não acredito que você acreditou nisso – continuou a ir.

-Você falo tão serio que era de se acreditar – falou irritada.

-Não é tão fácil achar um loco desses – continuava rindo.

-Tem uma primeira vez pra tudo. Agora fica quieto e deixa eu termina isso aqui – tentou encerrar o assunto.

Não falaram mais nada enquanto ela continuava a cuidar dos ferimentos.

-Não tem nenhum machucado no peito? – perguntou ela quando terminava de enfaixar-lhe o braço só deixando o cotovelo pra livre movimento, assim como fizera no outro.

-Não. E precisa mesmo me enfaixar?

-Sim – ela pegou mais ataduras e começou a enfaixar o tronco dele junto com o ombro que estava machucado – To tentando deixar de um jeito que você ainda consiga se movimentar livremente então não reclama e nem pense em tirar depois.

-E quando eu vou poder tirar? ¬.¬

-Hummm... – ela parou pensativa – você vai ir a um medico?

-Não.

-Então volte aqui e eu vejo se já da pra tirar. Peça pra alguém re-botar as ataduras depois que tomar banho. E se ainda estiver muito aberto os cortes pode passar isso – entregou-lhe um frasco com um liquido – vai ajudar a cicatrizar alem de diminuir a dor – sorriu pra ele.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação olhava do frasco pra ela.

-Sua camisa esta num estado deplorável – olhava a camiseta – fiz bem em trazer outra – tirou da mochila uma camiseta – é do meu irmão... talvez fique um pouco grande.

E não deu outra a camisa ficara grande nele.

-Talvez eu consiga achar alguma roupa antiga do Touya que sirva melhor em você... Eu volto daqui a pouco então não saía dai – pegou a mochila.

-Não pretendo ir a lugar algum e nem to com vontade de voltar pra casa.

Ele a viu partir.

Ficou sentado ali tentando lembrar com clareza do rosto da garota que tivera no sonho.

-"Pode ser só coincidência" – pensou ele – "Nem lembro direito do rosto dela" – se encostou na árvore e o rosto apareceu com clareza em sua mente – "São bem parecidas... mas quem garante que é ela mesma. Podem só ser parecidas... afinal a cerejeira já esta morta..."

Começou a se lembrar do dia anterior. Da maldita hora em que viu a árvore tombar. E depois da conversa que tivera com o maldito ao qual chamava de pai. Sabia que a culpa não era dele de sua mãe ter morrido, mas antes não sabia e o ódio pelo qual nutriu durante o tempo em que realmente acreditava nisso ficou e sentia mais ainda por ele achar que ele era um nada. Sempre que queria feri-lo profundamente o acusava disso e acabava apanhando.

Só que ultimamente estava achando melhor não fazer isso. Estava se rebelando demais contra seu pai e não podia negar que não se metera em briga com delinqüentes, mas eram por boas causas. Não brigava por brigar. Se metia-se em uma tinha um motivo. Mas infelizmente seu pai e o resto do povo não via isso e achava que ele só se metia em confusão.

-"Por que eu fui ser filho único? Se tivesse um irmão não teria que me preocupar com isso e nem estaria apanhando por nada... quer dizer quase nada"

Ficou com o olhar perdido em algum ponto da grama e nem notou que ela havia voltado.

-Achei uma camiseta – ela deixou a bicicleta encostada na árvore.

Ela o olhou esperando alguma resposta, mas pelo olhar dele pode deduzir que o corpo podia estar ali, mas a mente não estava.

-Alo. Tem alguém ai? – balanço a mão na frente do rosto dele o que o fez notar que já não estava mais sozinho e a olhou – trousse a camiseta – estendeu pra ele – essa vai ficar melhor.

Ele pegou e vestiu. Ainda era um pouco maior que ele, mas era melhor que a outra.

-Depois de amanha eu volto pra ver como anda os ferimentos – pegou a bicicleta - até depois de amanha – subiu na bicicleta e se foi.

Ele ficou olhando um tempo pro ponto onde ela desaparecera e ficou pensando se não era só a imaginação dele. Afinal aquela historia era uma lenda e quem garantia que era verdade?

-É só uma lenda... é uma coincidência só isso...

Ficou ali sentado pensando até adormecer.

_-Brigou de novo com a sua família? – perguntava a moça ao seu lado._

_-Estão sempre exigindo e exigindo e eu cumpro tudo, mas agora estão exigindo agora que eu pare de vir aqui... – respondeu._

_Ficaram calados por um tempo._

_-E se você ficasse um tempo sem vir?_

_-Humm... não sei... "não quero parar de vir"_

_-Vai ser só por um tempo depois você volta a vir – sorriu tentando encoraja-lo a idéia, apesar de ela própria não gostar dela._

_-Acho que não resolveria o problema. Eles achariam que seria só pedir que eu paro._

_-Assim faria jus ao seu apelido – ela começou a rir._

_-Lobos não são cachorros¬.¬_

_-Mas são praticamente a mesma coisa ._

_-Mas lobo não obedecem ¬-¬_

_-Mas os que viraram cachorros obedecem._

_-Como não virei cachorro não obedeço ¬-¬_

_-Então melhor começar a te adestrar – caiu na risada._

_-Maluca – deixou um sorrisinho surgir._

Acordou sem ter muita noção de onde estava e quando abriu os olhos viu um lobo sentado um pouco mais sua frente.

Tomou um susto com isso e chegou a recuar contra a árvore.

O lobo só ficou parado o olhando até ele nota duas coisas. A primeira foi o colar que avia envolta de seu pescoço, todo de argolas com o nome 'Lobo'. A outra eram seus olhos terrivelmente parecidos com os seus.

O lobo uivou e uma nevoa começou a se formar envolta deles e assim como o uivo o lobo sumiu na neblina que a cada minuto ficava mais densa.

-Eu devo ter perdido mais sangue do que imaginei – pensou botando a mão na cabeça.

Notou que ainda estava escuro, mas avia um ponto mais claro atrás da neblina.

-Já deve estar amanhecendo...- espreguiçou-se.

Esperou o dia clarear mais antes de ir pra casa.

Realmente não queria voltar, mas queria verificar uma coisa. Se realmente existiu seu antepassado da lenda acharia algum registro ou uma menção, por pais que pequena, dele em algum livro sobre sua família.

Ao chegar em casa teve a sorte de não topar com seu pai. De acordo com Wei, seu mordomo e único que podia confiar ali, ele teve que viajar para resolver uns negócios.

Mais aliviado por não ter perigo de topar com o infeliz resolveu tomar um banho antes de se enfiar na biblioteca.

Pediu a Wei que refizesse as ataduras.

-O patrão realmente pegou pesado dessa vez.- falou Wei ao ver os ferimentos - Finalmente foi ao medico? – perguntou enquanto refazia as ataduras.

-Não.

-Então como fez um tratamento jovem patrão?

Syoran não respondeu e Wei, como sempre, respeitou sua decisão de ficar calado apesar da curiosidade que o assolava.

-Pronto – falou Wei.

E Syoran foi pra biblioteca.

Procurou primeiro aonde estavam os registros que faziam de todos os familiares. Depois foi ver pelos mais antigos por volta da época em que a guerra ocorrera.

Estava sentado no chão na frente da grande estante olhando livros os quais tinham suas paginas amareladas, mas incrivelmente tudo estava legível.

Já tinha uma pequena pilha se formando ao seu lado. 

Folheava um que avia um desenho da pessoa junto com o nome antes de começar a falar sobre ela. Já estava começando a achar que fora tudo inventado quando viu um desenho que realmente o espantou. Parecia ele mais velho e ao ler o nome 'Shaoran' não acreditou.

Ficou um bom tempo encarando o desenho e o nome antes de finalmente virar a pagina.

Shaoran sendo o 5º filho e o único homem foi treinado des de criança pra assumir o lugar de líder do clã.

Cumpria tudo conforme era lhe pedido, mas algumas vezes discutia com a família e numa discussão feia que aconteceu correu para a floresta. Depois desse dia começou a ir mais para lá. Mandaram gente para segui-lo e ver aonde ia, mas com o treinamento que recebia sabia despista-los facilmente. Quando mandaram o melhor de todos os que sabiam seguir sem ser percebido levaram um choque ao saber que Shaoran ficara andando de um lado pro outro quase sempre o despistado até o despistara perto de um carvalho.

_Isso por um tempo fez eles pensarem que era até bom a ida dele até a floresta, mas depois de ver que ele começou a deixar de fazer os treinos a tarde tentaram insistir em faze-lo parar de ir lá._

_Por mais que pedissem, ele não obedecia era a única coisa que ele se negava a fazer com todas as suas forças._

_Com a guerra que acontecia intensificaram os treinos dele caso ocorresse de ser preciso manda-lo para o campo de batalha, mas nem isso o impediu de continuar indo para a floresta._

_E quando ocorreu de ele precisar ser mandado ele nem treinou naquele dia desobedecendo a ordem que lhe fora dada e foi até a floresta._

_Voltou de lá meio abatido, mas começou a treinar assim que voltou._

_Sua mãe sabia que quando ele queria botar algo pra fora - raiva, tristeza – ele treina com muito mais intensidade do que preciso._

_No campo de batalha não ouve guerreiro melhor. Frio, ágil e calculista._

_Achavam que por ele faltar tanto a treinos ele não conseguiria durar muito tempo, mas era o principal motivo de as tropas do Oeste estarem ganhando de povos que vinham de outros lugares._

_Quando a guerra ficou só entre o Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste Shaoran era o que quase estava imune de ferimentos, mas algo num soldado do Leste que foi atacar o fez hesitar por um estante e com isso foi acertado. Outro soldado de seu lado impediu que ele fosse acertado novamente, mas não conseguiu impedir um outro que viera, só que não conseguira acerta-lo tão fatalmente e logo Shaoran deu cabo deste._

_Ele parecia evitar lutar contra aquele guerreiro do Leste, mas o porque não se sabia._

_Até que finalmente o acordo foi feito entre as 4 aldeias e a Rosa dos Ventos foi criada._

_Shaoran ferido não voltou logo para casa foi para a floresta o que intrigou sua família._

_E deixou mais forte ainda a pergunta de 'o que avia lá para interessa-lo tanto?'._

_A qual um dia depois foi respondida infelizmente junto com a noticia de sua morte._

_Os anciões ficaram inconformados que tudo aquilo era por causa de uma simples mulher._

_E o soldado com o qual ele não queria lutar era o irmão dela, ele provavelmente vira a semelhança entre os dois e ela deveria ter falado sobre ele._

_O que dera a noticia de sua morte e contara o que sabia fora o pai dela._

Estava embasbacado e com certeza era difícil de acreditar que realmente aquilo era verdade.

-Jovem patrão?

Estava tão concentrado e abismado que nem notara Wei chegar e tocar no seu ombro.

Chegou a pular tamanho o susto.

-Wei não me assusta desse jeito -.-

-Desculpe, mas já passou da ora do almoço e achei que esqueceu que precisa comer -

-Realmente nem liguei pro meu estomago – olhou pros livros - eu ajeito isso depois – deixou o livro aberto no chão e se levantou.

Wei deu uma espiada no que ele estava lendo e se perguntou porque Syoran estava lendo aquilo.

Na cozinha apos servir algo ao jovem patrão não resistiu e perguntou.

-Desculpe perguntar, mas por que estava lendo sobre seus antepassados?

-Só fui tirar uma curiosidade – ficaram em silencio, mas ele lembrou de uma coisa – Wei... minha mãe não queria que meu nome fosse Shaoran, S-h-a-o-r-a-n? – soletrou.

-Sim – ele respondeu sem entender muito aonde ele queria chegar.

-Então por que é com y? E não com h, a, o?

-Seu pai achou melhor assim.

-Hmm...

-Mas por que a pergunta?

-Uma vez quando discuti com ele... ele disse algo como 'não adiantou nem mudar um pouco o nome'...

-E?

-O nome do meu antepassado era Shaoran com h, a, o e... bem... pelo que eu li ele não era algo que pelo ponto de vista da família honrasse-a. Tem alguma coisa a ver?

-Sua mãe gostava do nome e quando o seu pai mostrou a historia dele ela se encantou mais ainda, invés de fazer o oposto que era o que ele queria. Ele conseguiu convence-la a mudar um pouco o nome. Ele temia que você fosse igual a esse seu antepassado, mas parece que não surgiu efeito nenhum – se permitiu rir um pouco – mas como descobriu sobre ele?

-Ouvi a lenda que falava dele e fiquei curioso – encarava o prato e 'brincava' com a comida.

Wei sorriu e perguntou.

-Você acreditou nela assim que a ouviu?

-Bem... não sei dizer ao certo... acho que sim e não ao mesmo tempo, ai só me restou confirmar...

Ficaram em silencio.

-Aonde esteve todo esse tempo?

-Bem... – deu um sorriso amarelo – primeiro fui confirmar o carvalho.

-E como ele esta? – sorriu gentilmente Wei.

-A maior árvore da floresta. Subi até o topo dela e descobri que ela esta bem no meio da Rosa-dos-ventos.

-Você bem longe então...

-Mas parece que é perto principalmente se for correndo.

-E tem fôlego pra ficar o caminho todo correndo?

-Quase que parece que eu não corri.

-Não tem como você se perder?

-Aprendi a me guiar dentro de uma floresta aquilo ali é tão banal que chega parecer ser um parque.

Wei riu da comparação.

Syoran já avia sido levado para uma verdadeira floresta (imaginem a Amazonia) e passou uns dias aprendendo como sobreviver ali e como voltar a civilização e outros dias passou sozinho tendo que sair de lá.

-Sua mãe quase morreu do coração quando seu pai lhe mandara pra lá –comentou Wei.

-Ela sempre quase morria do coração com tudo que ele me mandava fazer – sorriu com a lembrança – mas no fim ela sempre concordava... ela própria teria me mandado se meu pai não estivesse vivo...

-Faz parte do treinamento que todos que irão assumir o clã recebem.

-Com todas as viagens que tem que se fazer até concordo com essa de sobrevivência na floresta, vai que da um acidente e fica perdido e sozinho? Morria uma semana depois. E também é legal depois que se pega o jeito.

-Isso foi meio macabro jovem mestre.

-Mais macabro ainda é encontrar um lobo a sua frente junto com uma neblina e ele desaparecer atrás dela uivando.

-De onde tirou isso?

Syoran pensou por um momento e depois disse.

-Aconteceu hoje de manha quando eu acordei. Eu estava lá no carvalho e quando abri meus olhos ele estava alguns passos a minha frente – coçou a cabeça como se fizesse pouco caso do ocorrido.

Wei olhou meio espanta e surpreso.

-Acho que perdi mais sangue do que imaginei...

-Como era o lobo? – perguntou Wei.

-As cores eram aquele padrão de branco e cinza, tinha um colar com o nome Lobo e os olhos eram da mesma cor que os meus... – falou olhando para algum ponto na mesa como se ainda o pudesse velo.

-Syoran você não acha que...

-Pode só ter sido um sonho. Depois de ficar pensando na lenda durante horas acho que é normal.

Wei resolveu não comentar mais nada.

No outro dia foi até o carvalho e ficou lá um tempo até que ela apareceu na bicicleta com uma mochila menor.

-Sinceramente achei que você não vira – falou ela quando descia da bicicleta e sorria.

-Não tinha nada melhor pra fazer ¬.¬ e tinha que te devolver isso – falou desinteressado e entregou-lhe a camiseta que ela lhe emprestara.

Não importava se era verdade ou não a lenda ele não se abriria tão facilmente com ela. E ele pensava que ela nem deveria saber sobre a lenda e ela pensava isso dele.

Mas com ela a coisa era diferente. Ele tinha a mesma presença que Lobo o que a confortava e era bom poder ver os olhos de Lobo.

Enquanto ela dava uma olhada nas feridas e passava algumas coisas pra ajudar a cicatrizar e a para não sentir dor - coisa que ele dispensava, mas ela passava mesmo assim – ela sempre o chamava de você e isso a incomodava.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Não vou dizer e não adianta dizer o seu ¬.¬ - a família Li era conhecida e até temida por algumas pessoas, outras sempre que conheciam um membro tentavam usufruir disso.

-Posso te chamar de Lobo?

Aquilo o chocou por um estante, mas logo voltou a ficar serio.

-Posso saber o por que desse bendito nome? Que na verdade é de um animal.

-É que você tem os mesmos olhos do meu lobo.

-Você tem um lobo? o.o

-Na verdade tinha – ficou meio triste ao lembrar do ocorrido com ele, mas tratou de esconder, o que não adiantou nada – eu o chamava de Lobo, cuidei dele des de pequeno... quando dei o nome pra ele eu era uma criança ainda – riu, mas ele notara que não era um riso com muita alegria.

Ele suspirou. Não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar que o animal fora importante para ela.

-Tudo bem.

-Agora deixa eu pensar num jeito de você me chamar.

-Diz o seu nome e fim da historia ¬.¬

-Já que você não vai dizer o seu eu também não vou dizer o meu -

-Agora deixa eu pensar...

-Que tal se concentrar no que suas mãos estão fazendo?

Quando ela olhou estava passando o remédio em um ponto nas costas que não avia machucado.

-Opa o.o' – tratou de passar nos cortes.

-Que tal eu te chamar de 'atrapalhada'? – riu.

-Nem pensar ¬¬

-Distraída?

-Não.

-Tapada?

-Não! – estava começando a se irritar – já não basta o Touya me chamando de monstrenga – reclamou baixinho, mas ele ouviu.

-Que tal de monstrenga?

-Nem pensar!! ò.ó

Ele ria.

-Ta falando serio agora – ela se surpreendeu por ele continuar com um sorriso enquanto falava – seu nome tem algum outro significado?

-Tem.

-Então usamos este.

-Flor de cerejeira ficaria meio grande...

-E eu não vou fica te chamando de flor ¬.¬ vai cerejeira.

N/A:

Não tenho muito a dizer a não ser (sair sem destino cantando um novo hino dos descontentes, eu sempre quero mais que ontem, eu sempre quero mais que hoje, eu sempre quero mais do que posso ter... XD musica q me veio na cabeça, ignorem xp)...

Se tiver erros de portu ñ liguem muito ' o corretor do Word ta biruta e eu ñ tenho beta, e tb ñ tenho saco de rele cuidadosamente pra ver onde tem erro xp

E as reviews:

**sakusasuke – **_Tudu bem eu faço isso tb xD Passo direto pelos comentários e vou logo pro próximo cap xD_

_E continuei xD (eu sei eu ñ bato bem da cabeça xp)_

Raachel P. – _Que bom que amo . _

A segunda que diz que choro =) é bom sabe que da pra envolve a esse ponto . (mesmo que você seja sensível é legal sabe que emociono =D)

Sabe que eu nem tinha me tocado dessa? Sempre a mãe dele ta viva (pelo menos nas que eu li xp) e o pai ta morto, ou até ta vivo, mas ela tb ta.

_Sim ele é um carrasco por motiveis simples:_

_1º Eu não sei nada sobre o pai dele xD_

_2º Eu precisava de um vilãozinho xD_

_3º A principio ele é com motivo._

_4º Pq deu na telha XD_

_5º... ñ tenho mais motivos rsrsrsrs_

_Bem espero que esse cap tb tenha agradado _

**hellen ferraz – **_Que bom que a lenda deu o ar que eu queria . _

_Bom saber que o cap agrado espero que este tb tenha =)_

Vick.y Pirena - _Obrigada por me dizer o nome dele xD_ Eu não sabia o nome do pai dele era Shang tava procurando XD

_Eu fiz ele parecer bem do mal né?xD mas isso tem motivo._

_Bem depois desse cap vc deve ta pensando 'como é que ela me faz isso O.O' xD bem não podemos apreçar as coisas xp pq se tudo se resolvesse agora sei lá ficaria tão... sei lá a palavra não vem u.u_

_Se eu fosse uma leitora dessa fic eu tb pensaria isso XD e acho que o resto tb deva ta pensando assim._

_E agora você ñ ve a hora do próximo domingo xD_

_Eu tenho motivos pra isso que estão ali encima na resposta ao comentário da Raachel, mas como sou boazinha vou botar de novo aqui:_

'_1º Eu não sei nada sobre o pai dele xD_

_2º Eu precisava de um vilãozinho xD_

_3º A principio ele é com motivo._

_4º Pq deu na telha XD_

_5º... ñ tenho mais motivos rsrsrsrs'_

_E também tem que levar em conta que existe esse tipo de gente. É só uma realidade cruel u.u_

**Isabella-Chan – **_Minha cara se você tivesse lido 'um brilho na escuridão' (minha outra fic) durante seu tempo de criação você teria um infarto de curiosidade xD_

_Eu deixa uma outra amiga assim xD ela vivia me ameaçando no msn pra posta duma vez xD._

_Que bom que o cap agrado ._

_Caiu da cadeira? rsrsrs como é que conseguiu essa proeza, que uma vez eu quase consegui xD ?_

_Com esse cap agora deu pra ter uma idéia maior da vida do antepassado. E se ve a semelhança._

_E continua logo a sua fic . (tb to curiosa pela sua xD) _

#Nó próximo cap. Perguntar ou não perguntar? Falar ou não falar? Amigos ou algo mais? Ou deixar por isso mesmo?

Descubram no próximo cap. _Lobo & Cerejeira?_#

Até a próxima o/


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5

Cap5 _Lobo & Cerejeira?_

Já não precisava mais cuidar dos ferimentos dele.

Como ela achava que ele só estava indo para curar seus ferimentos, agora que não precisava mais se perguntava se ele iria lá novamente. Dissera que no próximo dia não iria aparecer, mas que no outro poderia ir até o carvalho.

E agora lá estava ela andando pela floresta em direção ao carvalho, com um pequeno medo da névoa que havia em volta, pensando se ele iria aparecer ou não.

Estava quase no carvalho quando a névoa ficou mais densa.

Chegou a acelerar mais o passo para chegar de uma vez no carvalho e finalmente encontrar companhia, mas ele ainda não estava lá.

-"Talvez a névoa tenha o impedido de vir mais rápido... ou ele nem vai aparecer...".

Suspirou enquanto se sentava encostada no tronco do carvalho, fechando os olhos.

Ao abri-los novamente tomou um susto ao ver uma árvore mais próxima do carvalho e maior ainda por ser uma cerejeira.

A cerejeira farfalhou com um vento que não existia. O que só estava a fazendo ficar com mais medo.

Ao ver as flores balançarem, notou que uma não se mexia do mesmo jeito que as outras. Ao olhar bem notou que ela era uma pulseira com o pingente de uma flor de cerejeira.

A névoa novamente se intensificou fazendo a árvore sumir atrás dela.

-"Calma... ela já estava ai só que você não percebeu antes.".

Fechou os olhos para se acalmar.

Ao sentir algo tocar na sua cabeça, abriu-os novamente, tomando um susto ao ver algo ao seu lado. E na tentativa de se afastar, tropeçou nas raízes do carvalho levando um lindo tombo.

Ao ouvir uma risada conhecida, apesar de não ter ouvido ela muitas vezes – só quando ela fazia alguma atrapalhada hilária – ficou mais aliviada apesar de irritada com o bendito cujo...

-Lobo! Que idéia é essa de me assustar desse jeito? – Perguntou irritada enquanto se levantava.

-A culpa não é minha se você resolveu dormir – Falou o rapaz, ainda rindo.

-Quer parar de rir? Não teve tanta graça! - "Aquilo foi um sonho?".

-Pra mim teve! – Deu aquele seu sorriso cínico.

-Desgraçado, fica rindo da desgraça dos outros ¬.¬

-Não posso fazer nada se a sua desgraça é engraçada -

Ela só virou a cara enquanto se sentava novamente no lugar que estava antes.

Ele se sentou um pouco afastado dela ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

A névoa foi se decepando com o passar do dia, mas as brigas entre eles continuavam.

Ficaram mais implicando um com o outro do que qualquer outra coisa.

Nos outros dias não discutiram tanto, mas tão pouco conversavam. E todas as iniciativas eram por parte dela. Mas com o tempo eles começaram a discutir menos e a conversar mais, civilizadamente.

Cerejeira falara de sua família, mas Lobo não abria o bico sobre a sua. Ela já tentara o convencer a falar, mas sempre conseguira o silêncio em resposta. Mas, quando o assunto não envolvia falar de sua vida, ele conversava.

O tempo foi passando e ela ainda insistia em fazê-lo falar algo sobre a família. E foi perto do Natal que o milagre aconteceu.

-Minha mãe já morreu, vivo com meu pai, mas não nos entendemos e não tenho irmãos. É tudo que precisa saber ¬.¬

-É por isso que tem vezes que você aparece fulo?

Novamente recebera o silêncio como resposta, mas pela cara dele pode ver que era isso.

-Você devia sobre desabafar essas coisas que te incomodam.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

-Não estou dizendo pra ser comigo. E sim dizendo com algum amigo.

-Além de você, eu só tenho o Wei, que é meu mordomo, de amigo. – Ficou com um olhar perdido que nem notou a surpresa no rosto dela.

Ela o abraçou.

-Que idéia é essa?! – Disse, tentando se afastar.

-Você disse que eu sou sua amiga . - Falou sem soltá-lo com um sorriso grande no rosto.

-O qu... – Ai notou o que falara – Nã... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!- Tentou se explicar, começando a ficar vermelho.

-Foi e disse! -

-Você en... Entendeu errado...

-Não, eu entendi perfeitamente. E obrigada por me considerar sua amiga, assim como eu te considero meu amigo. -

Diante daquele sorriso dela não conseguiu dizer nada além de...

-De nada... E obrigado por ser minha amiga – Deixou um sorriso pequeno escapar.

Depois daquele dia, a amizade deles só ficou mais forte e ele começou a se abrir um pouco mais.

O pai de Syoran assim que soube que ele estava indo a floresta, ficou irritado. Mas o que realmente surpreendeu Syoran foi a frase: "Só não se mata". Ele se fingiu de desentendido e seu pai só falou pra ele esquecer e sumir de sua vista.

-"Por que ele não contou sobre a lenda? Wei não falou pra ele que eu sei... Cada vez entendo menos ele.".

Syoran ficou surpreso quando, num dia foi seguido por alguém. O despistou facilmente, mas ficou perguntando-se se fora um espião mandado por seu pai.

-"Ele não faria isso... faria?".

Em outro dia, isso voltou a ocorrer, e novamente, despistou o cara.

Ia fazer um ano que eles se conheceram. Ele a amaldiçoou por ela ter dito que eles deveriam trocar um presente. Ele nem sabia o que dar pra ela e acabou não comprando nada.

-"Afinal porque temos que trocar presentes?". -.-'

Veio a voz dela em sua cabeça, com a resposta que ela lhe dera: 'Porque somos amigos e esse foi o dia que nos conhecemos. E também para compensar eu não ter te dado nada nem no seu aniversario e nem no Natal. '

-Compensa até eu queria, mas não faço idéia do que dar, acabou que eu não consegui presente nenhum -.-'

Chegou ao carvalho e ela ainda não havia chego.

-Será que eu não consigo achar uma flor por ai? – Perguntou ao carvalho.

Olhou pra cima sentindo uma brisa passar e ai viu algo diferente balançar entre as folhas do carvalho.

-A pulseira!

Subiu rapidamente e pegou-a.

-Porque não pensei nisso antes?...

Tocou delicadamente nela e se lembrou da árvore que lhe dera a flor.

Foi tirado de suas lembranças ao ouvir passos.

Olhou na direção da qual Cerejeira vinha e viu ela sem nada nas mãos o que ele estranhou. E mais ainda ao vê-la se aproximar de um galho e a viu retirar alguma coisa dali.

Ao notar ela se mover para mais perto de onde ele estava percebeu que ela não o notara.

Ela olhava pro lado de onde ele surgia, mas ao ver que não aparecia ninguém resolveu se virar e se sentar, mas deu um grito ao alguém aparecer na sua frente de cabeça pra baixo. E foi ao chão ao ir pra trás com o susto. E a velha risada.

-LOBO!!

Ele tinha se pendurado nas pernas e quase caiu de cabeça no chão por não parar de rir, mas conseguiu chegar ao chão ileso.

-Não...resisti... – Falou quase sem ar em meio às risadas.

-Não foi tão engraçado!! – Se levantou.

Ele tentou responder, mas não conseguiu.

Depois de conseguir se controlar, falou:

-Mas a sua cara é hilária quando se assusta.

-Idiota. ¬.¬

-Também te adoro! - E por falar em adorar... – Estendeu a mão aberta com a pulseira – Feliz Natal, aniversário e qualquer outra data atrasada.

-Que linda! .

-Muda de humor rápido, hein? -'

-Ah o seu... – Notou que não estava mais em suas mãos – Você me fez deixar cair! ò.ó E acho que nem merece por todos os sustos que você já me deu. ¬.¬

-Volto a repetir. Você muda de humor rápido. E que isso não foram tantos assim... '

-Quase todo o dia você da um jeito de me dar um susto! ¬.¬

-Que isso Cerejinha! '

-Não vem com essa de Cerejinha que eu detesto! ¬.¬

-Ta bem... Monstrenga – Desviou de um soco.

-NÃO COMEÇA!!

-Ta, ta parei. – Falou rindo – E toma aqui o seu presente que acabou nem pegando.

-Do jeito que você está hoje para me irritar... - Pegou a pulseira - Não pense que vai ser perdoado assim tão facilmente. ¬.¬

-Já sei, já sei... Vou ficar sem o meu presente?

-Deveria, mas fui eu quem inventou essa e tenho que te dar "Na verdade eu quero te dar...".

Procurou pelo chão e achou.

-Toma – Estendeu pra ele.

Ele pegou a corrente e o olhou com o nome Lobo. Ela agora admirava novamente a pulseira e tiveram o mesmo pensamento.

-"Já não vi isso antes?".

Lembraram-se na mesma hora do ocorrido durante um dia com a névoa.

-"Aquele lobo... será que era o Lobo de estimação dela?".

-"Uma vez ele falou de uma cerejeira na qual gostava de ir... Será que não é uma flor dela?... Mas ele disse que ela foi derrubada... Mas aquela que apareceu, aquela vez...".

Eles se olharam sem ver a duvida que havia nos olhos do outro.

-"Pergunto ou não?" – Pensaram ao mesmo tempo – "Melhor não... vai trazer lembranças tristes pra ele (a)".

-Obrigado (a) pelo presente – Falaram juntos, o que rendeu algumas risadas.

Ele voltou a observar a corrente.

-Não é meio grande?

-Dá pra retirar algumas argolas, todas elas se soltam então pode deixar do tamanho que mais lhe agrada. .

-Hmmm – Retirou algumas e colocou-as no bolso deixando a corrente de uma forma que ficaria meio larga.

Sentiu algo estranho quando a colocou, mas não ligou, apesar de se sentir como se algo lhe era devolvido.

Ela também botou a pulseira e sentiu a mesma coisa, mas também não ligou.

Perguntaram-se se não se sentiam assim devido a origem os presentes, mas acharam melhor ficar de boca fechada.

Ele sempre escondia a corrente em baixo da camiseta quando voltava pra casa e a deixava á mostra quando ia para o carvalho.

Sentia uma sensação estranha quando a tirava, como se tivesse tirado uma parte de si. Acabou resolvendo nunca mais tirá-la.

Já ela, não tinha como esconder a pulseira e seu irmão lhe enchera de perguntas, como sempre. Ela dissera que comprara, mas tinha a sensação que o irmão não caíra nessa, apesar de fingir aceitar a desculpa.

Assim como ele, ela não a tirava a pulseira, não gostava de sentir como se lhe arrancassem algo.

Perguntava-se se falavam com o outro sobre aquilo ou se deixavam de lado. Não queriam que o outro se lembrasse de coisas tristes, quando falaram sobre o Lobo e a Cerejeira o amigo ficara triste pela perda. E eles não eram cegos para não ver o quanto à perda era dolorosa.

Acabavam que sempre resolviam deixa do jeito que estava.

E resolveram não pensar mais no assunto.

Syoran, um dia teve que despistar alguém que o seguia, mas naquele dia estava difícil se livrar do desgraçado.

Resolver correr, mas nem assim estava adiantando.

-"Droga, pai! Dessa vez você tinha que ter achado um bom.".

Ele descobrira que realmente era seu pai quem mandava as desgraças o seguirem ao ouvi-lo conversar uma vez com um homem pelo telefone.

-"Que droga. Desse jeito não vou chegar ao carvalho... a Cerejeira já deve estar lá...".

Ficou pensando como iria fazer e vendo que só tinha um jeito, o fez.

Correu o mais rápido que pode, até chegar ao carvalho. A encontrou, como previra.

-Lobo o que... – Se levantou pra perguntar, ao vê-lo chegar correndo, mas nem conseguiu falar, ao ser puxada.

-Depois eu explico! Só me segue.

E começaram a correr.

Syoran começou a se perguntar quem era o dito cujo, pois ele estava conseguindo segui-los e o pior: ainda muito de perto.

-"Ele ainda não deve ter nos visto... Ainda a tempo de conseguir se esconder, mas tem que ser rápido...".

Lembrou-se de uma moita que vira, a qual seria perfeita.

Ela já estava ficando cansada, mas nem por isso parara de correr. E quando eles finalmente pararam, ela só o ouviu falar 'Não grite' e sentiu ser abraçada ao mesmo tempo em que ele pulava por cima de uma moita e os fazia rolar para dentro dela. Ela se viu embaixo dele.

-Tente controlar sua respiração – Ele falou muito baixo, perto de seu ouvido.

-Você está pedindo algo meio impossível no momento. – Sussurrou pra ele.

-Só tente.

Quase não o ouviu apesar de ele estar falando bem perto de seu ouvido.

Era muito difícil conseguir atender ao pedido dele por três motivos. Depois de correr mais que uma maratona tinha que puxar mais ar. A proximidade em que ele estava, já que tinham se abraçado. Mas aquilo a estava desconsertando. E sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais quando ele falou perto de seu ouvido.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentiu o cheiro dele, aquilo sempre a acalmava apesar de fazer seu coração dar uma batida mais forte.

Ele próprio também estava fazendo esforço para se controlar.

Passos absurdamente próximos os fizeram despertar e prender a respiração, olhando para o lado.

Entre os galhos, folhas e frutinhas viram um par de pés. Estes ficaram parados um tempo.

Quando o indivíduo se agachou para analisar melhor o chão Lobo, ficou branco.

Ela queria perguntar o que aconteceu para ele ter ficado lívido e também por que, aparentemente, fugiram daquele homem de feições sérias e concentradas.

Cerejeira começou a sentir o Lobo tremer.

Afinal porque aquela preocupação toda?

Mal ela imaginava que o homem era o pai de Syoran, Shang Li.

**N/A:** Ai achei que não ia termina -.-'

Estreando nesse cap. minha Beta Vick!

**N/B:** Ai que honra! Beta da Pat!! –Faz dancinha-

Hello guys! Eu sou a Vick.y Pirena, a nova beta de 'Num velho carvalho'. O que dizer desse chappie... Uhmm... ele está lindo!! Finalmente total interação SS! –olhos brilham à lá Tomoyo- Mas eles são lerdos, não? A Sakura, já começou a sentir as _coisas_, e o Syaoran tbm! Então pra que essa demora pra se acertarem?? –Vozinha _on_ : _"Pra dar continuidade a fic, sua anta!" _Vozinha_off_- A simm! Isso é verdade, caso contrário, não teria fic, certo Pat?? ;D Estou a-d-o-r-a-n-d-o betar essa fic, tanto por ser uma história magavilhosa, tanto porque, –joga o cabelo- a árvore titulo é o **meu** sobrenome! D rs Espero que vocês estejam curtindo tanto quanto eu! Até o prox.! Kissus da Vicky!

**N/A: **Bem... Vick só uma coisa tu disse 'nova' sendo que essa fic nunca teve uma beta xD

Ao povo que le essa fic e sabe q ela é postada aos domingos peço desculpas pelo atraso -.-'

Me tranquei legal des de Segunda sem sai da primeira pagina -.-' só domingo **a noite **eu fui consegui digitar (

Bem pela pressa de ainda tentar postar não fico completamente bom. Mostraria mais eles sentindo algo um pelo outro, mas acabo q ñ consegui bota isso direito '

Reviwns:

**Jessicaph – **_q bom q gosto . Eu sempre posto aos domingo, mas dessa vez me atrazei '_

**Tamy Kinomoto Li – **_O que importa é que ta gostando - _

_e ta aqui a continuação xD_

**Sakusasuke – **_Creio eu que agora tu ta muuuuuito curiosa pela continuação xD_

**Isabella-Chan – **_E agora? A curiosidade deve tar a mil xD_

_Nessa fic não to me empenhando tanto pra deixar o pessoal com curiosidade pelo próximo._

_E quero cap xD_

**Vick,y Peirera – **_apesar de ser minha beta e já ter podido te responder isso ainda sim vo responde aqui xp_

_Eu acharia estranho o Syoran ser legal logo de cara xD é a marca registrada dele xD_

_E alem de me ajudar agora sendo minha beta me ajudo com o nome do bendito e já q vc vai continuar repetido isso não posso faze nada e nem quero XD_

_E a tua filosofia esta correta xD_

_E sim tu pode ser minha beta XD XD XD XD (ñ jura? rsrsrsrsrs)_

_Até qualquer outra hora no msn XD_

**Hellen ferraz – **_que bom q gostou -_

_Foi a Vick que me falo. E onde foi q eu falei isso? o.o_

No próximo cap. Revelações, descobertas, decisões.

Descubram no próximo cap _Eu?___


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6 Eu

Cap6 _Eu?_

Quando eles olharam para o lado, prenderam a respiração. Por um momento acharam que o homem os tivesse achado e ficaram naqueles segundos, que mais pareciam horas, esperando o próximo movimento dele.

O homem se levantou e começou a andar em frente.

Cerejeira relaxou após ele já estar meio longe. Notou que Lobo ainda estava atento e tenso, mas não demorou muito para ele relaxar também e soltar completamente o ar que prendia, por um minuto deixando o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela.

Sentiu o coração da garota dar uma batida mais forte em ritmo com o seu.

Sentiu algo estranho, podia até ser o tal amor, afinal imaginava que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso poderia ocorrer, mas ainda sim tinha algo que não parecia se encaixar.

Apoiou-se novamente nos braços tirando seu peso de cima dela.

-Desculpa. – Falou num fio de voz e tratou de sair dali, sendo seguido por ela.

-Quem era aquele homem? – Perguntava enquanto tirava a sujeira da roupa.

-Ninguém importante. – Falou sem olhá-la, já se virando para ir para o lado oposto ao qual o seu pai tinha ido, mas foi impedido de continuar, quando ela segurarou o seu braço.

-Agora você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo – Falou séria largando ele.

-Depois Cerejeira, temos que sair daqui. – Pegou na mão dela e tentou a puxa-la, mas ela não se deixou levar.

-Não saio daqui até você me contar direitinho essa historia.

-Essa não é a melhor hora pra você ficar insistindo em algo.

-Então pode começar a falar. – Cruzou os braços.

Ele olhou nervoso para os lados.

-Vamos. Não podemos ficar parados.

-É surdo? Já disse que daqui não saio até você me falar o que está acontecendo.

-Não temos tempo pra isso Sakura! – Arregalou os olhos com o que dissera. Levou uma mão a cabeça, confuso. – Não...err..quis dizer Cerejeira.

Ela própria o olhou surpresa, sabia que dissera seu 'nome', mas se surpreendeu mesmo assim. E isso a fez ver que a coisa era séria e que talvez fosse melhor fazer o que ele pedia. Mas não ia voltar atrás, aquilo só a atiçara ainda mais para saber quem era o misterioso homem que os seguiu.

-É só me dizer quem é o homem que estava nos seguindo, ou melhor, te seguindo, que eu vou.

Ele pareceu pensar e ia começar a falar, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

-Se abaixa e entra na moita.

-Mas...

-Agora!

Ela o fez, ele já ia fazer o mesmo, mas o homem o avistara e gritou.

-Syoran!

Sakura ficou meio sem entender. Antes ele estava lívido agora tinha um olhar de desafio para o homem.

-"Afinal quem é ele?" – Se perguntou vendo o homem começar a vir na direção deles.

-Não saia daqui. Eu volto.

Ela ficou na dúvida se ele realmente falara aquilo, pois pareceu-lhe um sopro do vento, já que nem vira seus lábios se mexerem. Logo o viu sair correndo e o homem ir atrás dele.

Não pode fazer nada, a não ser o que ele lhe pedira, afinal não fazia idéia de que parte da floresta estava, e mesmo que soubesse, duvidava que soubesse voltar.

Ele corria o mais rápido que conseguia. Agora que sabia quem o perseguia conhecia suas habilidades e como despista-lo, ou mantê-lo longe, pelo menos. Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe.

O que sentira naquela hora fora meio estranho, não, não se referia ao amor, já imaginava que talvez isso acontecesse, mas foi uma outra sensação que estava a incomodá-lo. Como se o sentimento não partisse dele. Já sentira isso antes, mas agora fora um tanto quanto forte essa sensação e não dava para ignorar. Mas ao ouvir os passos de seu pai muito perto teve que deixar o pensamento para depois.

Ela ficou esperando completamente nervosa e preocupada. Acabara descobrindo nada daquele homem, ou quase nada só sabia que ele estava atrás de Lobo.

O tempo parecia não passar. Embora ficasse olhando a posição do sol de minuto em minuto só parecia fazer o tempo se alongar. Nem notou que o sol se mexera bastante.

Ficou naquela aflição por mais um tempo até de repente Lobo surgiu no lugar onde o homem aparecera. Ela pensou em sair dali, mas notou a mão dele que discretamente fez um sinal pra ela ficar onde estava.

Ele estava sério e analisa as coisas a sua volta. Perguntava-se se tinha conseguido livrar-se de seu pai.

Quando foi dar um passo para frente, em direção a Cerejeira, algo agarrou seu braço.

-Agora você não me escapa – Falou Shang.

Ele tentou se soltar, mas só conseguiu fazer com que seu pai apertasse ainda mais seu braço.

-Onde está a outra pessoa?

-Quê?

-Onde esta a pessoa que estava com você? Não se faça de desentendido! – Ralhou Shang.

-Não tinha ninguém comigo.

-E como explica as pegadas?

-Que pegadas?

-Pare de se fazer de tolo! Eu sei muito bem que você consegue não deixar pegadas. Além do mais, as pegadas deixadas eram menores do que as suas.

-Pode ser de outra pessoa que passou por aqui. Tem caçadores por aí, sabia?

Cerejeira estava se impressionando com o tom de desafio de Lobo e o daquele homem que se demonstrava superioridade, imponência e raiva.

-Que foi na mesma direção que a sua e de repente sumiu?

-Não tem ninguém comigo.

-Mas tinha antes. Não sou tolo. Quem é ela?

Cerejeira estremeceu. Estava admirada com aquelas habilidades, mas no momento mais as temia do que admirava.

-Ela quem?

-Garoto você esta piorando as coisas pra você.

-Como se sempre estivessem numa boa. ¬.¬

-Vamos encurtar a discussão. Diga-me onde ela está, e você sai ileso.

-Claro! Deixe os outros sofrerem em seu lugar! – O tom sarcástico era mais que papável.

-Estou tentando encurtar essa historia. – Apertou ainda mais o braço de seu filho.

Lobo já havia se esquecido completamente que Cerejeira estava ouvindo tudo.

-Você só não quer que eu comece a falar da minha mãe.

-Você também não quer ficar todo machucado de novo, quer?

Ela arregalou os olhos. E sua boca estava se abrindo cada vez mais com aquela discussão.

-Não vou fazer o que você fez.

-Então tem outra pessoa.

-O que importa. Não vou fazer o que você fez, deixá-la morrer.

-Eu não vou matá-la. E não foi minha culpa, já te disse isso. – Era cortante a irritação em sua voz.

-Claro pai! – Novamente sarcástico – O senhor fez tuuuudo o que pode pra ajudá-la.

Se Cerejeira já estava surpresa antes, agora estava chocada.

-Não vamos começar com isso.

-Você só não quer ouvir...

-Se continuar a falar você vai se arrepender, e muito – O tom ameaçador era de fazer qualquer um se encolher, mas Syoran já era acostumado aquele tom e não temia enfrentá-lo.

-Até hoje não me arrependo de continuar falando que o senhor não fez nada pra ajudá-la. Simplesmente deixou-a morrer naquela cama.

Ele havia soltado-lhe o braço, mas lhe dera um soco. Era de derrubar um lutador de sumo (exagerei?), mas ele só cambaleou pra trás, antes de se firmar novamente.

-Não piore as coisas. – O olhar ameaçador junto com a voz dava medo em qualquer um. Era incrível que Syoran ainda tinha coragem de responder.

-Piorar? Piorar o que? Já está nisso há anos e eu continuo a falar tudo isso, não importa o que você faça. Eu sempre vou continuar falando que você a deixou morrer naquela cama.

-EU NÃO DEIXEI! ERA UMA DOENÇA QUE ELA JÁ TINHA ANTES MESMO DE VOCÊ TER CHANCE DE EXISTIR! JÁ TINHAMOS TENTADO CURÁ-LA, MAS NÃO EXISTIA UMA CURA. EU NÃO PODIA FAZER NADA!

-Eu sei.

-ENTÃO PORQUE CONTINUA INSISTINDO NISSO?!

-PORQUE EU ACREDITAVA QUE VOCÊ NÃO TINHA FEITO NADA. Aos olhos de uma criança você simplesmente a havia deixado morrer. Nem um médico chamou. E ainda assim podia ter tentado, a medicina evolui muito. Podia ter tentado de novo.

-A doença não tem cura!

-Mas podia já existir uma!

-Você não sabe de nada. Ainda é só um moleque.

-Se você me disse-se eu saberia! Se você não fosse tão frio comigo e não soubesse somente que eu existo quando precisa, eu saberia!!

-Então, se deseja saber, médicos sempre estão a procura de uma cura a meu comando. Eles sempre me diziam como andava o progresso, mas nunca conseguiam achar algo que a livrasse completamente. Só retardar o que era inevitável. Infelizmente não funciona para sempre.

-E por que não me contou isso?

-Para ter você me enchendo mais do que você já estava?

-Se você tivesse dito a gente não estaria sempre discutindo!

-Mas acho que você ia ser um rebelde de qualquer jeito.

-Isso é sua culpa e não minha!

-É claro que é sua! E...

-Não, é sua. – O cortou - Os filhos se espelham nos pais. Quando era pequeno queria ser que nem você. Mesmo depois do que aconteceu a mãe. Eu queria ter esse poder, não se curvar diante de nada, essa frieza pra enfrentar as coisas. Você não parecia realmente ter se abalado com a morte dela e isso me fez ficar com ódio de você.

-Mas eu fiquei, e você sabe.

-Eu sei, mas demorei pra descobrir. Mas já era tarde demais. Já estávamos pior que cão e gato. E você nunca quis me ouvir.

-O que um delinqüente como você teria para dizer? A nossas conversas sempre acabam do mesmo jeito, então vamos encerrar isso. E você desviou completamente do assunto inicial.

-Antes de eu te interromper, você ia falar mais alguma coisa.

-Não voltemos a esse assunto. E você está desviando de novo.

-Não me importo. E quero saber o que mais você tinha pra falar.

-Nada que você entenda.

-Por que eu nunca vou entender o que o senhor tem a dizer?!

-Você não sabe de nada. Ainda é só um moleque.

-EU JÁ CRESCI E SEI DAS COISAS! NÃO SOU CEGO NEM NADA PARA NÃO ENTENDER!

-Se quer tanto saber, pra mim, você deve ser a praga da reencarnação de ser um que desonrou a nossa família.

-Ah, claro. Não adiantou nada mudar o 'h', por 'y'. ¬.¬

-Você sabe? – O tom baixo e perigoso.

-Claro que sei! Já me contaram a lenda sobre ele e eu ainda olhei nos registros da família. Mas EU não sou ele. E também não sou como você. Acho que nunca consegui ser completamente EU.

-Como? ò-õ

-Depois de descobrir sobre esse antepassado, meio que fui tentando ser ele, também acreditava nisso, mas... Eu não sou ele. Não posso ser... – Tirou o colar de dentro da blusa e depois do pescoço, com certa dificuldade, pois o colar parecia querer agarrar-se a ele – Desculpa. – Falou baixo para o colar, mas foi ouvido pelos que estavam a sua volta – Mas quero agora simplesmente ser eu mesmo.

-Que colar é esse?

-O que contem um pedaço da alma de Shaoran.

-O quê? O-O

Não sentia mais aquela sensação de retirarem algo dele.

-Pai... Podemos tentar recomeçar?

-_Nani_? O.o?

-Tentar parar com as brigas. Ser mais unidos, como éramos quando ela estava viva.

Shang estava completamente pasmo.

-Quem é você e o que fez com o meu filho?

Syoran riu antes de responder.

-Faz tempo que você não me chama de outra coisa além de delinqüente ou moleque. Então o que me diz. Vamos tentar?

Shang, ainda abismado, pensou durante um tempo antes de responder.

-Vamos tentar.

Syoran só sorriu e ao ouvir um pequeno ruído vindo da moita foi que se lembrou de uma certa pessoa.

-Já tinha me esquecido. – Dando um leve tapa na testa.

-O quê? – Perguntou Shang.

-Que tinha alguém nos vendo e ouvindo. Bem, pelo menos me poupa ter que contar tudo de novo. --.'

-Filho, a cada minuto você está me fazendo crer que pirou de vez.

Syoran foi até a moita e abriu passagem entre os galhos com uma mão, oferecendo a outra para ajudar a jovem, que fora esquecida ali, a sair. Ela aceitou, saiu de cabeça baixa, mas deu pra ver a face molhada de lágrimas.

-Desgraça. Você passava por tudo isso e nem me falava. – Reclamou ela baixinho para ele enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

Ele só deu um sorrisinho meio amarelo, antes de se virar para o pai.

-Tudo bem se falarmos outra hora?

Shang, a princípio pensou em dizer não, mas não queria recomeçar com o pé esquerdo de novo.

-Tudo bem, só não chegue tarde. – E saiu andando em uma direção.

-Vem, vamos ao carvalho. – Falou Syoran puxando delicadamente Sakura pela mão.

Ela se deixou levar.

-Sabia sobre a lenda? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

Ela olhava a pulseira pensativa. Syoran vendo isso perguntou.

-Sente, quando está com a pulseira no pulso, como se estivesse completa?

-Por que pergunta isso?

-Só quero conferir uma coisa.

-Bem... sim. Mas o que tem isso?

Eles chegaram ao carvalho.

-Pode me dar a pulseira?

Ela entregou-lhe sem questionar.

Ele a prendeu junto com o colar, deixando a flor e o nome alinhados. Depois foi para o

carvalho e os prendeu num galho. Ela só acompanhava aquilo de perto, tentando entender o

que ele pretendia com aquilo.

-Podem não ter ficado em vida, mas podem ficar juntos agora... Desculpa por não poder ser do jeito que vocês queriam.

Sakura também disse um 'Desculpa' baixinho, mas audível ao mesmo tempo.

Ouviram um farfalhar, apesar de não haver vento, junto com um uivo. O som parecia nem existir, mas pra eles foi como se o Lobo e a Cerejeira pedissem desculpas por tentar usá-los.

-Parece que ambos os lados sentem culpa. – Falou Syoran.

-Sim... Então ambos perdoam.

Ele só sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Ficaram um tempo só olhando o colar e a pulseira.

Até uma duvida surgir na cabeça de Sakura.

-Co...

Ele a desviou o olhar para ela, vendo que ela queria falar algo. Mas ela não continuou.

-O que foi? – Perguntou ele.

Ela olhava pro chão.

-Como vai ser agora?

-O.õ?

-Sobre nós... Vamos continuar sendo amigos?

-Claro. -

Ela sorriu-lhe de volta.

-Te vejo amanhã. Agora vou me entender melhor com o meu pai.

-Ok. Até amanhã.

**N/B:** Ahh! Explicações finalmente! Adorei o chappie! Mas até agora, nenhum beijinho! ç.ç

O Shang não é malvadão! Ele era só... Incompreendido? Nuss. Finalmente, tudo (aparentemente!) resolvido entre pai e filho, apesar de um soco (Que força, hein?? Derrubar um lutador de sumo!) e _algumas _ofensas. O colar e a pulseira guardavam um pedaço da alma do Shoran e da Sakura?? Caraca! Não tinha pensado nisso. Parecem as _horcruxes_ do Tio Voldinho, de Harry Potter!! O.O

O Syoran é mesmo um fofo! Arrumou um jeito muito perfeito de deixar os dois, ou seja, O Lobo e a Cerejeira unidos para sempre! -suspira- Espero que eles não 'pensem' que o que eles sentem um pelo outro não seja _só_ decorrente dos antepassados deles.

Espero que o pessoal tenha gostado tanto desse chappie, quanto eu Pat! Já disse e repito, é uma honra betar esse fic, fico muito feliz! Obrigada pela confiança! Obrigada ao que lêem!

_Kissus da __**Vick.y **_**;D**

N/A: To postando na pressa. To enbolada num trabalho des das 3 x.x (era em grupo opessoal veio aqui e ainda tem coisa pra faze x.x).

Terminei o cap hoje de manha mandei pra vick. Recebi a noite quando o pessoal já foi ( ñ pude ver logo q foram embora por causa de uma coisa importante)

E to falando tudo isso pra q?

Vick: Mudei tua idéia sobre ele xD

Acho q inconcientemente fiz pensando nisso xD

E eu é que fico feliz por te ter como beta.

Revewns:

**Sakusasuke - **_- ... (ñ sei o q fala xD)_

**Tamy Kinjomoto Li – **_Se controla pq ataque mata xD_

_Que bom q o cap agrado -_

_Contrariando o seu pedido e meio q atendendo xD (pq ele só achou mesmo foi o Syoran XD) ele o achou, mas aposto que o que eu fiz não era previsto xD_

_Continuei xD_

**Rahime22 – **_Valeu D Que bom que gostou -_

_Se eu não tivesse eu não postava XD _

_e é esse o propósito deixa a pessoa morrendo de curiosidade xD_

_postei xD_

**veri-chan – **_Que bom q gosto -_

_Valeu D_

**Raachel P. – **_É eu sei o 5º motivo foi de mata XD_

_Se tu visse uma pessoa no meio do nada toda machucada tu ñ iria ajudar?_

_Que bom q adoro -_

_Continuei e vo posta mais xD_

**Jessicaph – **_Você teve a sorte de comenta justo no dia em que eu posto atrasada xD_

_Todo mundo acha ele mla, essa é nova cara de pau xD_

_Que bom q amo ... continuei xD_

**Isabella-Chan –**_ Esquecer jamais xD_

_Se for grande acho q compensa._

_Nunca deixarei de lado xD_

_Que bom q gosto -_

_Agora mudei completamente o rumo da historia né? xD_

_Continuei xD_

_E to esperando_

Bem infelizmente ñ teremos prévia do próximo cap(quase que escrevo epi xD) Pelo simples fato de eu ñ fazer idéia do que vai sair agora xD

Só tinha a fic até aqui não imaginei muito mais alem xp então ficaremos sem absolutamente nada de um idéia sobre o que vai acontecer.

Vou tentar termina até domingo se vai ser o ultimo cap ñ me perguntem pq como disse ñ faço idéia xD.

Ps: se eu esqueci de responde a reviwn de alguém gomen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A:**__ Uma coisinha. Vão aparecer personagens inventados. Dou liberdade a vcs de imaginarem ele como quiserem.  
Só o Kioshiro q ñ é de minha autoria completa xD  
Direitos autorais sobre ele pertencem a Sakusatsuke. Que infelizmente eu modifiquei a personalidade dele -.-', pra fala a verdade se fosse pela a idéia de sua criadora ele teria um papel diferente na historia e mais longa tb u.u'  
já peço novamente desculpa por ñ usar sua idéia Sakusatsuke u.u', gomen._

_Pára de enrolar, que vcs querem mesmo é a fic xD  
_

Cap7 _Eles?_

Shang e Syoran tentavam conversar sem brigar, mas velhos costumes são difíceis de perder. Por mais que concordassem, um pequeno ponto de vista diferente era o suficiente para começarem uma discussão e Wei teve que ficar por perto para avisá-los quando começavam a se exaltar.

Era de duvidar que eles pudessem se entender devido às várias interrupções de Wei, mas um passo de cada vez.

Seguia para o carvalho um pouco receoso.

E se tudo que sentiram um pelo outro fosse só a conseqüência de eles terem uma parte da lama de seus antepassados? E se eles nem amizade sentissem? Ou se só vinha pela parte de um?

Ao chegar notara que ela chegava ao mesmo tempo em que ele.

Entreolharam-se.

Ela pensava o mesmo que ele e queria saber a mesma coisa.

Sem desviar os olhos foram se aproximando até ficarem frente a frente, diante ao carvalho.

Trocaram um fraco 'Olá!'. Ficaram se encarando pensando se ainda deveriam se chamar pelos apelidos ou pelos nomes.

Abriram e fecharam a boca varias vezes. Parecia que as palavras sumiram.

-Vamos nos sentar? – agradeceu por finalmente a sua voz sair, mas gostaria de ter feito outra pergunta.

Ela só concordou com a cabeça e o sentou-se ao lado dele.

Nenhum sabia como iniciar uma conversa. Até ela resolveu ariscar.

-Como foi a conversa com seu pai?

-Wei deve ter ficado rouco de tanto nos chamar a atenção. Tentávamos nos controlar, mas sempre acabávamos brigando. – Deu um suspiro cansado. – Me pergunto se vamos nos entender um dia.

-Com o tempo tenho certeza que vão se entender.

-Brigando em menos de um minuto de conversa... – Fechou os olhos enquanto encostava a cabeça na árvore. - É de duvidar, não?

-Não desista! – Segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, fazendo-o encarará-la ao abrir os olhos. Continuou num tom meio severo, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil. – Você já me disse uma vez que nunca desistia de algo que valia a pena. E isso não vale a pena? Não vale a pena a chance de conversar com seu pai sem brigas? De ter uma convivência melhor?

Ele nada respondeu só ficou a encarando, mas nem precisava, já que em seus já havia a resposta.

Ela sorriu pra ele e soltou seu rosto. Já ia voltar a se ajeitar ao seu lado, mas foi puxada de volta e sentiu um beijo ser depositado na sua testa.

-Um simples obrigado servia. – Falou olhando-o.

-Você sabe que eu não tenho costume de dizer isso.

-Mas tem que sempre agradecer com um gesto?

-O que eu não consigo falar, eu expresso em ação.

-Então por que não pega o costume de falar?

-Não estou a fim

Ela só suspirou resignada. Ele não tinha jeito, mas novamente foi surpreendida por um abraço e um...

-Obrigado. – Ele falou em seu ouvido.

-Só ter falado já servia. – Retribuiu o abraço. – E você está doente?

-Não. Por quê? – Afastou-se para olhá-la.

-Nunca foi de sair distribuindo abraços por qualquer coisa. – Pousou a mão na testa dele. – É... Está quente, melhor você voltar pra casa e fica na cama.

Ele riu.

-Só estou feliz.

-Depois sou eu quem muda de humor rápido ¬.¬

-Mas você muda de humor rápido .

-Então bem vindo ao clube u.u

-Um clube de dois. – Desprendeu um dos braços, deixando o outro nos ombros dela.

-Podia ter mais membros...

-Então é só aparecer uma pessoa do Sul e outra do Norte. Ai teríamos dois clubes.

-Norte e Sul? Dois clubes?

-Sim. Um de 'Mudança rápida de humor' e o outro 'Grupo-Rosa-dos-Ventos'

Riram.

A chances de aquilo acontecer eram muito remotas.

Continuaram a discutir as fábulas de caso essas pessoas aparecessem. Por Syoran era só na brincadeira, já que ele realmente não acreditava que isso pudesse acontecer. Mas por Sakura era diferente, já que ela dava maiores chances de acontecer, porém levava na brincadeira também.

Esqueceram das dúvidas iniciais. Já nem importava como fossem se chamar, a amizade não tinha sumido e isso era o que importava.

Continuaram a se encontrar como faziam.

Num acordo mudo o assunto de seus antepassados foi enterrado.

-Como vão as coisas com o seu pai?

-Progredindo. A última conversa quase que saiu mais civilizada -.-'

-Que bom que finalmente vocês estão se entendendo . Sobre o que foi a última conversa?

-Soube do acidente de avião que ocorreu?

-Sim. E verdade aquela história de duas pessoas terem 'revivido'?

-Bem... Pelo que parecia sim. Eles estavam dados como mortos, mas quando viram eles 'voltaram à vida'. Podiam só estar naquele estado que a pessoa aparenta estar morta.

-Eles são de onde?

-Ele do Norte e ela do Sul.

-Eles estão na sua cidade, né?

-Sim.

-Maravilha! Vou visitá-los -

-O QUÊ? O.O Você nem conhece eles direito também não tem como eles te conhecerem.

-Eles vão nos conhecer e ai o clube da Rosa-dos-Ventos vai existir -

-Levou á sério aquela história? ¬.¬''

-Sim!- E está ai a chance de fazermos novas amizades

-Estou bem do jeito que estou -.-

-Ah, qual é lobinho! – Fez carinha de cachorro sem dono.

-Não me chama assim! u.u E pode desmanchar essa cara que não cola.

-Seu chato.

Não fizeram nem um minuto de silêncio e ela já voltou a falar.

-Quando que eu posso fazer uma visita pra eles?

-Esquece essa idéia ¬.¬

-Só me mostra o caminho até o hospital.

-Não.

-Mas faz um mapa.

-JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!

Sakura no outro dia bem cedo acordou e foi à floresta, só que em vez de parar no carvalho seguiu.

-Ele que pensa que eu não vou ir u.u Eu encontro o hospital com ou sem a ajuda dele.

Chegou à cidade e se sentiu inibida e perdida. Foi andando sem saber direito para onde ir. Deu em becos sem saída duas vezes.

-Aiaiai! Onde é que eu estou? – Olhava para os lados tentando achar algo que já vira, mas tudo era diferente.

Acabou parando em uma praça, onde sentou-se em um banco.

-Me perdi feio agora --'''

-Hei garota! Está perdida?

Ela olhou para lado e viu um rapaz, com cara de suspeito.

-Nã...Não.

-Quer companhia?

-Não,eu já vou indo. – Levantou-se e já ia sair, mas o cara segurou seu braço.

-Que isso, para que essa pressa? Mal nos conhecemos.

-E prefiro que continue assim. Tchau. – Tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

-Que isso. – Ele a apertou contra o corpo – Fique mais. Gostei de você.

Ele segurou-lhe o queixo e já ia se aproximando para beijá-la.

-HEI! SOLTA ELA KYOSHIRO!

Ele levantou o rosto. Sakura tentou se soltar, mas ele ainda a mantinha presa.

-Syoran não me interrompa assim. Minha namorada deve estar decepcionada por sua interrupção.

-Ela não é sua namorada coisa nenhuma que eu sei. Agora deixe-a em paz.

-E como você tem tanta certeza?

-O fato de ela estar tentando se afastar de você já não é o suficiente?

-A Syoranzinho você é um estraga prazer. E não sei se você notou, mas esses seu atos heróicos nunca ajudaram o povo a te ver como alguém decente.

-Cala a boca e solta ela ò.ó

-Vem me obrigar – Deu um sorrisinho maléfico.

-Com prazer. – Falando isso, Syoran numa velocidade incrível , aproximou-se e desferiu um soco em Kyoshiro, o qual soltou Sakura e se apoiou numa árvore mais atrás pra não cair.

E com um olhar raivoso partiu pra cima de Syoran.

Syoran estava levando a melhor na briga, o que estava deixando Kyoshiro mais irritado. Tão irritado estava aponto de puxar uma faca escondida.

-Será que você nunca consegue brigar comigo sem puxar isso? – Perguntou Syoran se desviando agora com mais dificuldade, uma vez que podia ser cortado.

Sakura estava sem saber o que fazer. Sabia que Syoran era bom lutador, já que ele contara a ela sobre os treinamentos, mas Kioshiro também não ficava muito pra trás, e agora com a vantagem da faca, as coisas dificultaram para Syoran.

Começou a se desesperar ao ver Syoran ser acertado muitas vezes, mesmo que fosse só de raspão. No desespero só consegui gritar.

-PAREM COM ISSO! – Tentou se meter e fazer eles pararem, mas acabou que quase foi esfaqueada no braço, mas Syoran entrou na frente e levou o golpe em seu lugar.

Kioshiro sorriu triunfante e já ia investir de novo, mas passos foram ouvidos e ele foi embora.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Sakura preocupada. – Vamos até um hospital tratar disso.

-Estou bem! Não precisa. – Ela estranhou o tom de voz que ele usou pra responder

.

-Seu braço está sangrando muito. Vamos até o hospital – E começou a tentar arrastá-lo pelo outro braço.

-Estou bem. – Ele parecia falar quase como quando o conhecera.

-Garota você sabe quem é ele? – perguntou o rapaz que era responsável pelo som de passos.

Sakura só o olhou sem entender.

-Ele é Syoran Li. E se não quiser ser mal vista melhor não andar com ele.

-Vai cuidar da sua vida Kimura ¬.¬

-Mas ele foi ferido por minha causa. – Sakura resolveu entrar no jogo que Syoran criara, de eles não se conhecerem. – Então vamos até um hospital – Deu um puxão, pegando-o desprevenido, conseguindo arrastá-lo um pouco.

-Já disse que não preciso ir. – Estacou novamente.

-Melhor ir com ela. – Falou Kimura. – Quem sabe finalmente você não tenha uma 'amiga'.

-O que você... ò.ó

Syoran não pode terminar a frase pois foi novamente puxado e arrastado por Sakura. O que gerou uma nova discussão sobre ir ao hospital.

Quando Kimura sumiu de vista e se viram sozinhos de novo, Sakura parou e perguntou.

-Pra que lado fica o hospital?

-Tem um seguindo por aqui mesmo.

-Ok. E agora me responde o que foi aquilo de fingir não me conhecer ò.ó? E que história é essa de ser mal vista?

-Fiquei mal visto ao me envolver com gangues e outras coisas do tipo.

-Você está numa gangue?? o.o

-Se existir gangue de um, sim.

-Mas então por que se metia com eles?

-Eles se metiam comigo. Isso começou porque alguns eram de famílias que tem certa rivalidade com a minha e achavam que poderiam me controlar se me fizesse temê-los. No início até estava dando certo, mas depois não conseguiam nem mais me cercar.

-Hmmm... – Voltou a andar o 'arrastando'- E a reposta da primeira pergunta?

-Por eles não conseguirem mais me atingir, começaram a ir atrás de quem era meu amigo ou aparentava ser.

-Mas só por isso todos pensam mal de você?

-Na verdade minhas desavenças com meu pai são meio conhecidas. Tipo, eu fiquei conhecido como a ovelha negra da família

.

Sakura ficou quieta, indo na frente o puxando-o. Ele ainda não estava cedendo.

-Vamos mais rápido você precisa ir ao hospital cuidar desse ferimento.

-Eu falei sério quando disse que não era preciso.

-Mas você tem que ir.

A discussão sucedeu todo o caminho. Quando pessoas apareciam, imaginavam que Sakura era só uma jovem que não fazia idéia de quem Syoran era e queria ajudar. Muitos paravam e ficaram olhando aquele travar deles pelo caminho do Hospital, até sumirem de vista.

No Hospital diminuíram a voz, mas ainda chamavam a atenção das pessoas. Alguns até pareciam achar graça, outros achando que ela era louca e outros pensando que finalmente Syoran encontrara alguém que pudesse tirá-lo da delinqüência, em que acreditavam ele estar.

Sakura conseguiu que Syoran fosse logo atendido. Nem precisou de muito esforço já que o ferimento ainda sangrava.

Syoran ainda tentava convencê-la de que aquilo não era necessário, mas ela nem dava mais ouvidos e tentava fazê-lo sentar e ficar quieto. E foi nessa hora que um médico entrou e falou.

-Syoran. Há quanto tempo que eu não o via. Até achei que tinha parado de se meter em brigas... – Ele olhou pra Sakura sorrindo. – E você... É?

-Sou Sakura. – Ela fez uma pequena reverência. – Vou esperar ali fora. – Disse, já saindo.

-Que bom que ainda existam esperanças pra você. – Falou o médico, dirigindo-se a Syoran.

-Só termina logo com isso pra eu poder me mandar daqui ¬.¬

-Não vai nem tentar fugir? O.O

-Ela está ali fora, não tem por onde fugir ¬.¬

-Você com certeza têm muito mais força que ela. – Deu um sorrisinho.

-Ninguém é de ferro quando está com um corte que não pára de sangrar ¬-¬

-Sei... – Falou cinicamente antes de começar a tratar o braço de Syoran.

-Prontinho. Agora nada de fazer esforços com esse braço. Mantenha-se em repouso e... - Viu que Syoran, já com a camisa vestida, ia saindo – Está me escutando? ò.ó

-Já sei todos os cuidados não preciso fica ouvindo toda vez ¬.¬

Abriu a porta e saiu, mas logo Sakura apareceu ao seu lado.

-Como está?

-Ainda aqui -.-'

-Não se preocupe, ele está bem - Falou o médico que saíra da sala.

-Doutor... É nesse hospital que estão os dois jovens que quase morreram no acidente de avião?

-Sim. Gostaria de fazer uma visita? .

-Bem... Se não for incomodo...

-Que isso. Acho que eles vão adorar receber uma visita de alguém da mesma idade. Eles estão no quarto 77. Sabe chegar lá sozinha?

-Sim. – Segurou Syoran pelo braço. – Eu tenho o meu guia .

-Desde quando? ¬.¬ - Perguntou o rapaz.

-Desde agora. Doutor só mais uma pergunta.

-Fale .

-Eles estão no mesmo quarto? o.õ

-Sim. É melhor quando se tem companhia e ainda mais alguém que passou pela mesma experiência que você .

Logo após falar isso, o médico se foi pelo corredor e Sakura e Syoran foram para o quarto.

Sakura bateu na porta e logo ouviu um baixo 'Entre'. Ela entrou arrastando Syoran junto, que queria ir embora.

O quarto era espaçoso. Tinha as duas camas separadas por cortinas, que estavam recolhidas, e alguns aparelhos.

-Com licença. – Adentrou o quarto, ainda arrastando Syoran, mas notou os pratos de comida. – Chegamos em má hora?

-Não. – Respondeu a garota. – Já terminamos. É a primeira vez que recebemos visitas de alguém mais da nossa idade .

-Sou Kinomoto Sakura e esse é Li Syoran.

-Não precisava falar meu nome ¬.¬ - Reclamou baixinho Syoran.

-Sou Daidouji Tomoyo .

-Hiiragizawa Eriol. Por que não se sentam? – Falou dando um sorriso.

Syoran foi sentar numa cadeira afastada, enquanto Sakura puxou uma cadeira ficando entre as camas de onde poderia olhar os dois. Teve o cuidado de não falar no acidente, o máximo se eles estavam bem.

Acabaram falando trivialidades, um pouco sobre si também.

Sakura tentava fazer Syoran conversar, mas só conseguia respostas monossilábicas.

...  
-Já ta ficando tarde... Temos que ir. – Falou Sakura. – Podemos vir visitá-los outra vez? .

-Claro . – Responderam em uníssono Eriol e Tomoyo.

Syoran já estava na porta quando Sakura se despediu.

Syoran abriu a porta dando passagem a Sakura, para depois sair do quarto. Estava fechando a porta quando ouviu:

-Até outra hora, meu querido descendente.

-Disse alguma coisa? – Reabriu a porta.

-Até a próxima, Syoran – Respondeu Eriol, dando mais um de seus sorrisos.

Syoran não respondeu, só fechou a porta novamente, achando ter ouvido errado... Muito errado. Talvez fosse só coisa de sua cabeça.

Saíram pelos fundos do Hospital assim, como Syoran quis. Enquanto iam andando por lugares mais desertos Syoran perguntou.

-Você não ia convidá-los para o tal 'clube'?

-Eu os convidarei, mas antes queria conhecê-los melhor. -

**...**

_**N/A:**__ Olá meu povinho dessa fic que ñ faço idéia do fim xD, que saudades. Amo cada um de vocês que lêem . (nem bajulado pra não ser morta xD)_

_Demoro mas saiu /o/_

_Espero que gostem dessa inovação na fic ._

_**N/R:**__ Yo! Confesso que até fiquei surpresa quando me deparei com o chappie na minha caixa de e-mails. O.O_

_Espero que tenham gostado do chappie tanto quanto eu! Adorei o novo rumo da história, Pat! O Syoran defendendo a Sakura foi tãããão fofo! .. E o motivo dele ser chamado de delinqüente também foi explicado! Poxa! Tudo que ele fez foi para defender quem ele ama! Gente que não entende isso é fogo __**-.-' **_

_Obrigada aos que lêem!_

_Kissus da __**Vick.y ;D**_

_E não se esqueçam dos reviews!!_

Revewns:

**Hellen ferraz**_**: **__Bom que agrado ._

_Infelizmente sim eles acham q o q sentiam era por causa de seus antepassados xD_

Jéssica: _Hehe nada de beijo, mas quem sabe no próximo cap xD_ _E que bom que agrado ._

**Sakusasuke: ** _Ainda to ressentida por não usar sua idéia...gomen novamente._

_Já deve tar cansada de eu ta pedindo tanta desculpas, mas como disse me sinto ressentida \_

_Mas que uma idéia xD usa a tua idéia e cria uma fic_.

**Isabella-chan**_**: **__É parece que perdi xD postei primeiro xp_

_E olha as idéias voltando /o/_

_E esse não é o ultimo xD e creio que o próximo também não xp_

_E que bom que gostou do ep...opa! cap XD _

_Ve se não demora pra postar também e pelo amor de deus não demora o que eu demorei na minha outra fic xD a de fma. Antes de ter atualizado algum dia atrás xD a última vez q eu tinha postado foi lá por janeiro x.x _

_Essa já não foi tanto de acordo com o que vi a ultima vez q eu postei (antes desse é claro xD) foi 4-06-08._

_Bjs! E até o próximo cap da SUA fic xD_

**Rahime22: **_De nada xD _

_Que bom que gosto ._

_Não prometo nada XD_

_Agora viu XD (mas em parte xD)_

_Postei XDDDD_

Agora tem previa /o/

No próximo cap... uma aposta... um beijo (todo mundo com cara de surpreso xD)...e o convite de Sakura (que deixou de ser importante apos a palavra beijo xD)

Descubram no próximo cap (que ainda ñ tem nome xD, fiquemos com pontos de interrogação) _??_

Até a próxima o/

P.S.: Infelizmente não tenho certeza se vou conseguir fazer o cap até o próximo domingo... talvez demore um pouco.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap_8 Aposta?_

Sakura e Syoran iam visitar Tomoyo e Eriol sempre que podiam.

Syoran não queria ir, mas Sakura sempre dava um jeitinho de arrastá-lo. E não cansava de usar Kioshiro para convencê-lo a acompanhá-la. Realmente ela não queria se reencontrar com ele sozinha, e muito menos Syoran queria que isso acontecesse. Mas depois de um tempo era só combinarem o dia que iam sem haver uma discussão, mas o que era difícil de mudar eram as poucas palavras que Syoran falava.

Os quatro, apesar de Syoran se manter afastado e ainda ser fechado, estavam se tornando bons amigos.

Sakura pensou em finalmente falar sobre o convite, em vista que mais uns dias e eles teriam alta só não sabia direito como fazer o convite. Mas viu sua chance enquanto falavam do dia em que eles iriam sair.

– Mal espero pra sair o dia em que finalmente irei pra casa. – Falou Tomoyo.

– Concordo. Vai ser bom voltar para o aconchego do lar. – Concordou Eriol

– Só me sinto mal por que vai fica mais difícil pra gente se ver. Afinal cada um de nos mora numa cidade da Rosa-dos-Ventos. – Explicou a morena.

– Isso não vai ser um problema . - Revelou Sakura.

– Por que não?

– Bem... Uma vez pensamos em fazer um clube...

– Eu estava brincando ¬.¬ - Interrompeu Syoran

– ...da Rosa-dos-Ventos – Continuou Sakura como se nem tivessem a interrompido – Só que precisávamos de uma pessoa de cada cidade e agora temos .

– Onde seria o ponto de encontro? – Perguntou Eriol

– No carvalho que tem na floresta. – Respondeu Sakura

– É seguro entrar lá? – Indagou uma receosa Tomoyo

– Vivo fazendo isso e ainda estou inteira. – Falou Sakura sorrindo.

– Mas como chegaríamos até ele? – Perguntou o rapaz de óculos, olhando diretamente para Sakura.

- ... Boa pergunta ... Nem eu mesma sei como chego nele .' Eu só entro na floresta e chego.

– Já foram nos palácios? – Perguntou Syoran, que estava na janela, de onde dava para avistar o palácio acima da cidade.

Os três viraram a cabeça para ele e responderam em uníssono.

– Não.

– Bem de lá é possível ver a copa das árvores e o carvalho tem a mais alta. Assim dá para ter uma idéia pra onde ir. E também ele fica bem no meio da Rosa-dos-Ventos.

Primeiro estavam surpresos por Syoran ter se disposto a falar tanto, segundo pelo _o que_ ele falou.

– Como sabe que o carvalho esta bem no meio? O.o – Perguntou Eriol, confuso.

– Subi nele uma vez. – Falou, voltando para a poltrona que sempre ocupava. – Fui até o topo e de lá pude deduzir isso.

– Mas então não é um 100 de certeza. – Insistiu Eriol.

– Levei uma bússola uma vez e confirmou o que eu tinha pensado. – Explicou, dando de ombros.

– Se tivermos uma então vai ser fácil chegar até lá - - Comemorou a morena.

– Bem então temos o nosso grupo da Rosa-dos-Ventos? - - Perguntou Sakura, ansiosa pela resposta.

– Sim - - Responderam em uníssono

– Pensei que era clube. – Provocou Syoran.

– Tanto faz! Os dois dão na mesma -

– Claro ¬.¬

– Para comemorar a criação do nosso grupo, e por Syoran estar falando mais... - Recomeçou Sakura.

– ¬.¬ - Bufou Syoran.

– Vou fazer uns biscoitinhos Sakura . - Continuou feliz, ignorando novamente a interrupção.

– Biscoitos Sakura? o.õ – Perguntaram todos.

– Sim . Com uma receita única que eu criei que ninguém consegue fazer melhor

No outro dia ela levara os biscoitos.

– Nooooossssaaaa Sakura são os melhores biscoitos que já comi - - Exclamou Tomoyo, pegando mais um.

– Tenho que dizer que concordo com Tomoyo, estão mesmo ótimos. – Falou Eriol, também reptindo.

– Eu disse que eram únicos. – Comemorou Sakura.

- ...

– Se tem algum comentário pode fazer, _Syoranzinho_. – Provocou Sakura.

– Já disse pra não me chamar assim ¬.¬

– Está bem_, Lobinhozinho_.

– _Lobinhozinho_? – Perguntaram Eriol e Tomoyo.

– Já falei _Monstrenga_ para não me chamar assim. – Falou Syoran, levantando-se.

– Monstrenga? – Perguntaram novamente Eriol e Tomoyo, que assistiam a discussão como a quem assiste a uma partida de tênis.

– _Syao-Syao_ – Continuou Sakura, levantando-se também.

– Apelou agora, _Monstrenga rainha_ ò.ó

– Gente!! – Gritaram Eriol e Tomoyo.

Ambos pararam de se encarar ameaçadoramente e os olharam.

– Quês nomes todos são esses? O.o – Perguntou Tomoyo.

– Não são nomes...

– São apelidos...

– '_Carinhosos'_ ¬.¬ - Responderam os dois juntos.

Tomoyo e Eriol se entreolharam. Até parecia que eles haviam ensaiado a resposta.

– E de onde eles vieram? – Perguntou Eriol.

– Syoran não gosta que ponha _zinho_ depois do nome dele. Hihi.

– Mas de onde vem o Lobinhozinho? – Indagou novamente Tomoyo.

– Era só Lobo, um apelido... Ai passou para _Lobinho_, mas acrescentei novamente o _zinho, _ que ele não gosta.

– E o monstrenga? – Perguntou Eriol.

– O irmão dela a chama assim, mas o _rainha_ foi incrementado por mim.

– E o _Syao-Syao_? – Perguntaram Eriol e Tomoyo.

– _Syao-Syao_ lembra uma raça. – Explicou Sakura.

– O que isso tem a ver?

– Por causa do apelido Lobo, implico com ele, falando que ele é um cachorrinho bem bonzinho. Certo, _Syao-Syao_? – Tocou na cabeça dele.

– Não tem nenhum de seus súditos agora pra te proteger ¬.¬

– Mas eu tenho meu fiel cão de guarda .

– Que também não está aqui, _Monstrenga rainha_¬.¬

– Mas ele está bem aqui na minha frente .

– Que tal a gente mudar o assunto antes que vocês se matem? – Instruiu Eriol.

– Nos matar? Imagina que iríamos fazer isso - ¬.¬

– É incrível que quando se irritam conseguem uma sincronização perfeita, da vontade de filmar . (Adoro essa mania da Tomoyo de filmar as coisas xD)

Acabaram que não conseguiram mudar de assunto completamente, só conseguindo fazer os apelidos '_carinhosos'_ terem intervalos, mas sempre tinham uma resposta ao outro.

E com isso Tomoyo e Eriol aprenderam: Se quiserem fazer Syoran Li falar, irrite-o.

Por causa das discussões se distraíram no horário, e acabaram saindo muito tarde da floresta.

Apesar das _briguinhas_, Syoran acompanhou Sakura pela floresta.

– _Syao-Syao_ já disse que posso ir sozinha pra casa

– Mas eu tenho o dever de levar a monstrenga rainha até sua casa.

– Meu fiel cachorrinho voltou .

– Não ¬.¬

– Mas _Syao-Syao_ está tão obediente, como é que ele não voltou?

– Tá! Já chega Cerejeira ¬.¬

– Tá ok - Ganhei essa.

– Quem disse? ¬-¬

– Fui a última a dar a palavra .

– O que não significa nada ¬.¬

– Não?

– Um bom ganhador sabe a hora de parar.

– Um dia você se convence disso .

– Como se você fosse a maioral ¬.¬

– Mas eu sou -

– Só no seu mundinho ¬¬

–Bem vindo a ele! Hahaha

– Claro. Ficou se achando por causa de biscoitos que qualquer um consegue fazer. – Falou girando os orbes dos olhos.

– Errado! Ninguém consegue.

– Aposto que consigo.

– Quer apostar é? – Levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Vou agir que nem um cachorro, ou melhor que nem um lobo por uma hora se não conseguir fazer biscoitos melhores que os seus.

– Huhuhu. Gostei, apostado. – Estendeu a mão.

– Primeiro diga a sua oferta.

– Te do um beijo na boca se conseguir. Coisa que _'muito'_ que vai acontecer.

– Se quer arriscar tanto assim... Ainda te dou chance de mudar sua oferta, se não, depois vai ter que me dar um beijo.

– Te dou até a garantia de ter um beijo com tudo que tem direito.

–Tão confiante... Depois não choramingue se perder.

– Não vou perder. E pra ter certeza que você fará o que disse, vai ser feito uma promessa de mindinho.

-Feito.

Juntaram os dedos mindinhos e falaram juntos:

-O que perder a aposta vai ter que fazer o que disse.

No momento de raiva nem pensaram muito no que apostaram, mas nem conseguiram pensar, já que continuaram a implicar um com o outro durante todo o trajeto.

Nem notaram que Syoran já a acompanhava pela cidade e quando Sakura se tocou estava na frente de sua casa.

– Nossa! Nem notei que já to em casa.

– Amanhã eu trago os biscoitos, e vou ganhar essa aposta.

– Nada disso. Tem que fazê-los na minha frente.

– E você, vai fazer novos e também vai fazer na minha frente.

– Quer fazê-los agora?

– Agora? O.O

– Tenho todos os ingredientes aqui em casa, o suficiente para cada um de nos fazer uma quantia considerável para o teste.

– E seu irmão? O.o

– Está na casa da namorada. Ela reclamou que eles não conseguem passar um tempo juntos então estou livre dele essa semana .

– Não é melhor fazer isso amanhã?

– Está com medo de o sono atrapalhar na hora de fazer?

– Não provoca.

– Por quê? O _Syao-Syao_ tem medo de perder e não quer arriscar.

– Você pediu ò.ó

Acabaram fazendo os biscoitos e vararam a noite pra terem certeza que o outro não trapacearia, mexendo nos biscoitos do outro.

Amanheceu e já foram indo para a cidade a Oeste.

Iam caminhando de vagar para chegarem num horário que desse pra fazer visitas e que Tomoyo e Eriol estivessem acordados.

Ambos olhavam Tomoyo e Eriol atentos. Decidiram fazê-los de jurados, para ninguém trapacear, mas não contaram o que apostaram.

Depois de alguns biscoitos perguntaram.

– Então?

– Iguais. – Essa foi a resposta.

Ambos ficaram momentaneamente pasmos.

– Como?! O.O

– Ainda bem que minha mãe me trouxe minha câmera. – Falou Tomoyo, pegando uma câmera que estava na cabeceira. – Eu tenho que filmar isso.

Já ia ajeitá-la para filmá-los, se Syoran não tivesse a tirado de suas mãos.

– Nem pense nisso.

– E que história é essa de estarem iguais. Não tem COMO estarem iguais. – Falou Sakura.

Pegou um biscoito que cada um tinha feito e mordeu um, guardando bem o gosto. Após engoli-lo mordeu o outro, e começou a mastigar quase parado por ver que realmente pareciam iguais.

– Parece que ninguém ganhou, então ninguém tem que fazer o que disse '

– Pelo contrário. Os dois vão ter que fazer. – Falou Eriol sorrindo.

– Por quê? ..

– Syoran me devolve a câmera! – Implorou Tomoyo.

– Quando a gente for embora, eu te devolvo. E que historia é essa de nós dois ter pagar a aposta?

– Aposta é aposta. E aposta, ainda mais se for selada pelo dedo mindinho, tem que ser cumprida. – Falou Eriol.

– Mas ninguém ganhou. – Insistiu Syoran.

– Acabou de responder. Ambos perderam.

– Mas vencemos. – Continuou Syoran.

– Na verdade ninguém venceu. – Explicou, cruzando os braços.

– Como? – Perguntou Sakura.

– É tão ruim assim o que disseram que iam fazer pra não quererem aceitar que terão que fazer? – Perguntou o rapaz de óculos, os ajeitando sobre o nariz.

– Sim. – Concordaram juntos.

– O que foi que apostaram? – Indagou Tomoyo.

– Nada que precise saber. Só quero um jeito de me livrar do que tenho que fazer. – Disse Syoran.

– Digo pra desistir, pois não há. Devia ter pensado melhor antes de apostar. – Explicou Eriol.

– Na hora nem pensei -.-'

– Vocês dois tem que controlarem-se quando começam a discutir se não acaba em uma besteira como essas. E devolve a minha câmera. – Falou Tomoyo, esticando as mãos.

– Já vamos indo mesmo – Disse Sakura, que tirou a câmera das mãos de Syoran e entregou a Tomoyo. – Tchauzinho...

– Ainda é tão cedo. – Ponderou Eriol.

– Lembrei de umas coisas que tenho que fazer. – Disse Sakura, indo em direção a porta, arrastando Syoran.

– Tchau – Falou Syoran, enquanto fechava a porta.

– Até logo, meu querido descendente.

Syoran nem parou pra volta. Perguntava-se o que Eriol queria dizer com aquilo, se é que ele realmente falava aquilo.

Sempre que estava fechando a porta, ouvia isso. No início perguntava o que ele dissera, mas sempre era algo diferente do que pensava ter ouvido. Só achava estranho ouvir sempre a mesma frase.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Sakura, o puxando para andar mais rápido.

– Calma Sakura

– Eu quero ver sua imitação de lobo -

– É só por isso a pressa ¬.¬'

– Como foi amenizado o que tem que se fazer, te dou a liberdade de não ter que andar de quatro patas, mas no resto vê se imita direito, principalmente o uivo -

– Diminui o tempo também ¬.¬'

– Tá, metade do tempo.

Quando viram estavam no carvalho.

– Só ajeita o relógio e pronto. Vai apita quando o tempo acabar.A partir de... Agora. Nada de falar. Só uiva e rosna, e me obedeça como um bom lobinho que é .

Syoran só bufou e foi se sentar no carvalho seguido de Sakura.

– Dá a pata -

– Grrr ¬.¬

– Lobinho mau! – Bateu com um jornal na cabeça dele (ñ me pergunte de onde ela tiro isso pq eu tb ñ sei xD). – Dá a pata.

– Grrrrr ò.ó

Deu outra batida na cabeça dele.

Syoran pegou o jornal e estraçalhou.

– Lobinho mau! Não é para se destruir o jornal é o seu banheiro.

– Ò.ó

Sakura não agüentou e caiu na risada, mas o rosnado de Syoran, um tanto que igual a de um lobo de verdade, a alertou.

Ele já estava se levantando, em sinal que ia atacar.

– Calma ai Syao-Syao .' – Levantou-se.

Syoran tentou pegá-la, mas ela saiu correndo. Ficou um tempo ele correndo atrás dela, envolta do carvalho até ele pegá-la e ambos foram ao chão. Ele ficando em cima dela.

– Está faltando o uivo de quando o lobo pega a sua presa.

Ele a olhou com uma cara de quem dizia: "Preciso mesmo fazer isso?"

– Faz -

Ele suspirou saindo de cima dela, ficando de joelhos na sua frente.

Ela se sentou e ficou olhando ele esperando o uivo, coisa que não veio.

– Só mais isso e está livre de ter que imitar um lobo.

Ele olhou o relógio, o tempo mal tinha se passado. Suspirou fundo novamente antes de puxar ar, fechar os olhos e tentar imitar um uivo.

Sakura ficou pasma ao ouvir o uivo ser espantosamente parecido com o de um lobo e principalmente com o de Lobo. Por um segundo, viu-o na sua frente em vez de Syoran e num impulso o abraçou.

O abraço repentino surpreendeu Syoran, que parou de imitar o uivo e tentou olhar o rosto de Sakura tentando entender o que acontecera.

Ela o soltou e ele pode ver uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos. Ficou ainda mais confuso, até ela falar:

– Desculpa... – Limpou a lágrima. - O uivo... É tão parecido com o do... Do Lobo... Por um momento pude vê-lo. – Uma nova lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Agora fora a vez dela se surpreender com Syoran limpando sua lágrima, só que da forma que um lobo poderia fazer, dando-lhe uma lambida.

– Lob... Syoran pode para de fingir ser um lobo.

– Só tentei animar minha dona no último momento... Mas parece que não funcionou. É... fui um lobinho muito mau.

– Bobo. – Deu um pequenosorriso, mas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair.

– Não fica assim Sakura... – Limpou as lágrimas dela com as costas da mão. – Lobo não gostaria de te ver assim.

Ela só concordou e ficou olhando-o nos olhos até se lembrar de algo.

– Preciso fazer o que eu apostei. – Ruborizou, mas não desviou o olhar.

– Não precisa ser agora se não quiser.

Nem notaram, mas já estavam diminuindo a pequena distância que existia entre os dois.

– Você já fez... Agora eu tenho que fazer o que disse.

Os olhos já estavam cerrados e falavam quase que num sussurro.

-Nem precisa se não quiser...

Seus lábios iam se encontrar.

– Eu...

O que ela ia dizer ficou perdido no encontrar de seus lábios com os de Syoran, e no iniciar de um beijo calmo e um pouco sem jeito.

Diz-se que ouvem fogos de artifício quando dão o primeiro beijo, mas o que eles ouviram foi outra coisa. Um uivo seguido de um farfalhar.

Mas o momento mágico não durou muito, pois o despertador do relógio tocou os despertando e fazendo com que se separassem, mas suas mãos, que nem tinham notado que se entrelaçaram, continuaram unidas.

Estavam arfando, a falta de ar não foi notada antes, nem pareciam precisar de ar segundos atrás.

Olhavam nos olhos um do outro tentando enxergar algo que nem sabiam o que era, mas novamente foram tirados do momento com um uivo que estava próximo, muito mais próximo.

Ao olharem pro lado novamente ficaram sem ar e paralisados.

Uma alcatéia de lobos estava ali um pouco mais a frente, próximo deles.

**N/R.:** _Ahh!! Eles se beijaram, Paty!!_

_Estou tãããããão feliz! Chappie fofo demais!! Continua logo, sim?_

_Que aposta, hein?? Uhull!!_

_Quero saber o que vai acontecer. Como eles vão se livrar dos lobos, como vão se encarar depois do beijo..._

_Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews pessoal, sim? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu! _

_**Kissus da Vick.y Pirena ;D **_

N/A: Oi!

Quem diria eu consegui postei no domingo, mas nada garantido pro próximo cap xp

Finalmente teve o que todo mundo queria ver xD E esse cap me deu trabalho -.-'  
Eu lá empolgada digitando e me tiram do pc ¬.¬ não sei se chegou a interferir a tal ponto de sair meio ruim quando eu voltava a digitar, mas espero que tenha ficado bom.

E eu vi o fim da fic -  
Mas com toda noticia boa vem a ruim. Talvez só tenha mais 2 caps e fim, mas nada garantido (como eu "tenho" certeza das cosas xD).

A Tomo e o Eriol era pra aparece mais, mas acabo que eles estão sendo ofuscados xp  
A idéia que eu tinha pra eles era mais mesmo um jeito de me da mais tempo pra pensar num fim xD. Acho que por isso sem quere deixei eles meio ofuscados .. agora que achei o fim xD

E... eu sei que tinha mais alguma coisa pra fala, mas não lembro XD  
Bem deixa, as reviwns:

Fernanda Kowalewicz – _Que bom que agrado -  
Espero que tenha gostado da cena do beijo (apesar de eu achar q fico meio tosca xp) _Cah-chan

Hime – _Serio? Eu achei que ia ser meio obvio que era eles xD e se afasta um pouco isso pode prejudicar os olhos XD  
Realmente é de se pensar que agora eles vão ter a sua lenda xD, eles tem um outro papel que era pra enrola mesmo pra me dar tempo de achar um fim pra fic xp_

Isabella-chan – _Ganho a aposta e seu brinde xD  
E se a sua revisora não te mata creio que talvez um leitor revoltado o faça xD  
É acabo sendo na minha fic xp e sabe que agora que me toquei de uma coisa xD agente fez uma aposta eu perdi xD e esse cap q é seu premio tem uma aposta XD  
Bem agora já não sei se vai ser até a minha ou a sua fic xp_

Andromedachan – _Finalmente alguém fala no que o Eriol disse t-t achei que ninguém ia dar bola (ninguém se quer menciono nos outros comentes). Bem seja o que for que você acha só vai saber quando eu falar sobre isso xD.  
E não recebeu a mensagem que eu disse pra em adiciona no msn? Acho mais fácil falando por lá, mais rápido de se esclarecer as duvidas, ou já conseguiu? Bem em todo o caso o meu e-mail é: patilion hotmail . com (se não apareceu no fim do meu perfil tem ele)_

No próximo cap... eles escaparam dos lobos?... vão conseguir se encarar normalmente?...Erioll e Tomoyo saem do hospital...  
Não percam no próximo cap _Ein?_ (provisório xD me deu na telha esse titulo pra não ficarmos novamente com os pontos de interrogação xD)


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9 _Ein?_

Ficaram parados sem saber o que fazer. Estavam afastados do carvalho e mesmo se tivessem perto, se perguntavam se conseguiriam subi-lo em tempo. Syoran sabia que conseguiria, a dúvida era sobre Sakura . E a velha frase em mente _'Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar bicho come'_ os colocou em um dilema.

Congelaram quando lobo na frente da matilha deu dois passos na direção deles, mas parou e uivou. Ficou em silêncio depois, novamente só os olhando. E nisso a ficha de Sakura caiu.

-Syoran... Uiva – falou baixo para não despertar nenhuma reação violenta.

-Quê? – Teve que se conter pra não falar muito alto.

-Uiva e não discute. – Falou num tom mais urgente ao ver o resto da matilha se movendo.

Syoran, sem opção, fez o que ela dizia, afinal também não podia discutir com alguém que já teve um lobo. Teve resposta da matilha, seguido do lobo mais a frente ir até eles e se esfregar. Logo depois os outros se aproximaram.Uns vieram fazer festa outros ficaram afastados.

-Que legal. Você virou alfa. – Falava Sakura acariciando a cabeça do primeiro que viera.

-Conhece eles? – Acariciava outro que estava deitado ao seu lado.

-Sim . Ele é irmão do Lobo assim como esses outros dois. – Apontou para o que ele acariciava e a outro que se acomodava, entre eles.

-Como sabe? o.õ

-Eu ouvi depois de um tempo que, por causa da distração que o Lobo fez, eles conseguiram escapar e sobreviver, creio que seja graças ao bando.

-E como sabe que são eles?

-O bando apareceu uma vez onde eu e Lobo estávamos e, quando os três se aproximaram, pareceu-me que reconheceram Lobo. Com isso, creio que eles sejam os irmãos dele, ainda mais quando Lobo pareceu feliz em vê-los.

Ela ainda contou sobre outros encontros que tivera com a matilha e algumas mudanças que ocorreram nela.

Apesar de conversarem, não se olhavam.Até mesmo quando se despiram, não se encararam.

Tomoyo e Eriol finalmente haviam saído do hospital e eles ainda não se encaravam.

Apesar de não passar muitos dias, estavam evitando olharem-se. O motivo? Não tinham certeza, mas sentiam certo medo do que poderiam encontrar ao se encararem.

– Esse lugar é lindo . - Disse Tomoyo. - É bem mais bonito ao vivo e a cores.

Estavam reunidos no carvalho, os quatro juntos pela primeira vez.

– Tenho que concordar que com o que vocês falaram nem parece o mesmo lugar. – Acrescentou Eriol.

– Mas falamos exatamente o jeito que ele é. Um grande carvalho, com um tronco que pode esconder mais de um, no meio do que parece ser uma clareira.

– Syoran. Falando não é a mesma coisa que vendo. – Disse Sakura.

– Tanto faz ¬.¬ Dá na mesma.

– Eu diria que não. – Retrucou Tomoyo.

– Concordo com a Tomo. – Admitiu Sakura.

Todos olharam pra Eriol.

– Concordo com elas .

– Você não serve para nada ¬-¬ - Retrucou Syoran.

– Na próxima temos que fazer um piquenique - - Indicou Tomoyo.

– Sim . - Concordaram Eriol e Sakura.

Olharam pra Syoran.

- Tanto faz...

– Ok, então eu vou trazer as coisas. . - Anunciou Tomoyo.

– Que isso Tomo, deixa que eu trago. – Replicou Sakura.

– Não Saki, faço questão de trazer as coisas. – Insistiu Tomoyo.

Sakura já ia responder se Syoran não tivesse se intrometido, em vista que aquilo podia ir longe. -Cada uma traz algo. Ponto.

– Então nos cuidamos da comida e vocês dos sucos ou refrigerante. – Dividiu Tomoyo.

– Trago refrigerante. – Disse Syoran.

– Então fico com o suco. – Completou Eriol.

Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram vendo ainda o que cada uma ia trazer, pra não trazerem a mesma coisa.

O celular de Syoran começou a tocar e ele se afastou do grupo para atender e logo voltou com o olhar de todos sobre ele.

– Tenho que voltar. – Disse Syoran. – Amanhã agente se vê. – Só acenou pra todo mundo e foi-se mata a dentro.

Sakura e Tomoyo ainda ficaram discutindo o que cada uma iria trazer para o piquenique, Eriol teve que intervir se não elas ficariam até amanha decidindo.

Assim que combinaram o horário do piquenique para o dia seguinte se despediram. Sakura mandou uma mensagem avisando Syoran do horário.

Estavam reunidos sobre a toalha posta a sombra do carvalho, entre suas raízes. Comendo e conversando sobre qualquer coisa (sem idéia xD).

Quando o assunto morreu ficaram os quatro ali, à sombra da árvore, sentados numa roda comendo ou tomando algo de vez em quando.

Até Tomoyo quebrar o silêncio.

– Eu e Eriol temos uma dúvida...

- Que dúvida? – Perguntaram Sakura e Syoran em uníssono.

– Bem... Podemos não nos conhecer a tanto tempo, mas notamos algo. – Começou Eriol.

– O quê? .. – Perguntaram, novamente juntos.

– Nesses últimos dias, vocês estão agindo meio diferente um com o outro... – Continuou Tomoyo.

– Tipo? o.õ – Ainda falavam juntos.

– Parece que não se encaram... – Falou Eriol.

– Eee... – Falaram, incentivando-os a continuar.

– E mesmo assim, vocês continuam fazendo isso de falarem juntos . Eu tenho que trazer minha câmera .

– Tomoyo! –Gritaram.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já sei ¬.¬ Mas voltando ao assunto, o que aconteceu? Estão assim dês de aquela bendita aposta.

Por um momento iam olhar-se nos olhos, mas desviaram antes disso.

– Viram? – Apontou Eriol.

Eles ficaram procurando o que dizer. Até:

– Foi muito embaraçoso o que tive que fazer. – Responderam, em uníssono.

– Me diz como é que vocês fazem isso?! Nem estão se olhando direito e fazem isso mesmo assim. Por favor me deixem filmar isso .

– NÃO!

– Mas o que vocês tiveram que fazer? – Indagou Eriol.

Coraram.

De repente ouviram um uivo.

– Pensei que vocês disseram que a floresta era segura – Disse Tomoyo, olhando nervosa em volta.

– E é. – Respondeu Syoran.

– Os lobos são bonzinhos... – Comentou Sakura.- Syoran, por que vocês não chama eles? -

– Nem pensar.

– Qual é Syoran, chama eles - - Insistiu Sakura.

– Eles virão até nós ¬.¬

Ouviram novamente uivos.

– Eles não virão se... – Syoran tapou a boca de Sakura.

– Vou lá chamá-los ò.ó - Syoran levantou-se e foi em direção de onde os uivos vieram e entrou na mata.

– Tudo bem ele entrar assim? Numa direção completamente diferente? – Perguntou Tomoyo, receosa.

– Ele se acha – Tranqüilizou-lhe Sakura, continuando a comer tranqüilamente.

Ouviram um novo uivo e logo após outros uivos, não muito distantes do primeiro que estava mais próximo.

– Tem certeza que ele esta bem? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

– Se ele for mesmo um Li podia ter um tigre o perseguindo que ele escapava. – Comentou Eriol como se comentasse do tempo.

– Agora nessa até eu me surpreendi o.o – Falou Sakura.

– Sério? .. – Perguntou Tomoyo.

– Sim - - Confirmou Eriol.

Syoran saiu de dentro da floresta com os lobos logo atrás, sendo que três deles estavam ao seu lado.

Tomoyo ficou meio temerosa e até meio que se escondeu atrás de Eriol,já que este estava mais perto. Este deu um sorriso, mas também demonstrava certo nervosismo.

O lobo alfa logo foi até eles e se esfregou neles.

– Pronto. Trouxe eles. – Disse, jogando-se ao lado de Sakura.

– O primeiro uivo que ouvi, depois que você entrou na mata, de que lobo era? – Perguntou Eriol.

– Por que quer saber? o-õ

– Era um uivo tão bonito. De um lobo realmente poderoso. – Comentou Eriol.

Sakura se segurou para não falar nada, ainda mais com o olhar repreendido que recebera de Syoran.

– Não sei u.u

– Tem certeza? – O olhar que Eriol lançou a Syoran o fez até achar que ele sabia quem uivara, mas disfarçou.

– Sim. – Afirmou o descendente dos Li.

Sakura novamente falou sobre a matilha e sobre o alfa enquanto eles davam pedaços de sua comida para eles e acariciavam-nos.

– Sabe... Sobre o que o Eriol falou aquela hora do uivo lindo... Será que não tem como fazer eles uivarem para sabermos de qual deles é? – Sugeriu Tomoyo.

- Sim. – Disse Sakura

– Não. – Disse Syoran.

Apesar de falarem juntos foram respostas diferentes. O que fez eles se olharem.

Syoran queria ter lançado um olhar que dizia que ela falou bobagem, mas por aquele breve momento que os seus olhos se encontraram percebeu a falta que sentia de olhá-los.

Sakura queria mais era lançar um pedido de desculpa, mas igual a ela percebeu a saudade que sentia de olhar aquele par de olhos âmbar.

Por um minuto iam se esquecer de onde estavam, mas o velho instinto dos últimos dias surgiu e desviaram o olhar.

– Bem como a Saki já teve um lobo vou por ela. Como se faz Sakura?

– Bem... Tente uivar. Ai eles uivam.

– Mas não creio que eu saiba uivar direito.

– Tentar não custa . - Incentivou Eriol.

– Sim, vamos todos tentar uma vez - Quem começa?

– Que tal a gênio que teve a idéia? – Disse Syoran, dando um sorriso cínico.

Tomoyo corou e depois de apoderar um pouco tentou. Os lobos até viraram suas orelhas na direção dela, mas não com resposta.

T – Quem é o próximo?

– Eu o/ - Convidou-se Sakura.

Sakura até recebeu uma resposta, mas nada grande. Um latido de alguns.

- Eriol? -

Eriol uivou meio rindo, mas recebeu uma resposta melhor que as outras.

– Sua vez Syoran. – Disse Eriol.

– Eu vou manter minha dignidade.

– Ah Syoran, todos uivaram. Uiva também. – Falou Tomoyo.

– Não ¬.¬

– Por favorzinho, Syoranzinho – Pediu Sakura, fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

– Pelo Syoranzinho perdeu qualquer possibilidade de eu pensar no assunto, Monstrenga.

– Ah... Vai Lobinho, da uma uivadinha.

– Não u.u

– Que lobo é esse que não uiva? Seu lobo desnaturado.

– Não vou.

– Deixa de ser chato e uiva.

– Já falei que não ò.ó

– Não vai te custar nada.

– Me custo das últimas vezes ò.ó

– Últimas vezes?? – Perguntaram Tomoyo e Eriol, interrompendo o diálogo dos dois.

Syoran bateu com a mão na testa. E lançou um olhar furioso pra Sakura.

– Não fui eu quem disse, foi você. . - Defendeu-se Sakura.

– Sua desgraçada ò.ó - Estourou Syoran.

– Dá para explicar o "últimas vezes"? – Pediu Tomoyo.

– O Syoran tem um uivo lindo - - Comentou Sakura.

– Uiva aí. Quero ouvir meu caro descendente. - - Pediu Eriol.

– Agora tenho pura certeza não ouvi errado. Eu uivo e você me explica porque me chama assim.

– Achei que já soubesse, mas tudo bem. – Concordou Eriol. - Feito.

Syoran viu todos observando-o, parecia até que os lobos também estavam fazendo isso.

- Assim não dá. – Levantou-se, saltou no galho mais próximo e subiu na árvore.

E lá de cima ouviu-se o lindo uivo que Syoran deu. Logo depois, os lobos se juntaram ao uivo e um coral foi feito. O qual não durou muito.

Syoran parou e alguns lobos ainda uivavam. Ele desceu da árvore, um pouco afastado de onde os outros estavam e olhou diretamente para Eriol, que entendeu o recado e disse que já voltava.

-Agora desembucha – Olhou-o sério.

-Calma. Antes me permita dizer que seu uivo é tão bonito quanto uma canção. Parece uma melodia, só infelizmente a melodia está mais triste que alegre. Só espero que um dia ela seja mais feliz.

-Tá, ta. Que seja. Fala logo porque me chama desse jeito.

-Não esqueça o que eu disse agora. Bem, como eu disse antes, achei que pelo menos iria desconfiar.

-Do que?

-Sou quem sou e não posso mudar isso. Sou Eriol Hiragizawa, alguém que deveria estar morto.

-Quê?!

-No acidente eu fui o mais ferido, foi por tentar salvar Tomo de um acidente mais grave. Estávamos sentados lado a lado no avião. Já havíamos nos esbarrado antes, então nos conhecíamos. Quando o acidente ocorreu, se eu não tivesse tirado os nossos cintos e a puxado teríamos morrido na hora, nem sei se realmente não morri quando... Bem nem sei o que aconteceu só apaguei e lembro de ter ficado por cima dela para protegê-la.

-Aonde quer chegar?

-Eu só estou vivo... Porque seu antepassado de alguma forma me salvou...

-Ein?!

-O mesmo ocorreu com a Tomoyo só que é com a antepassada da Sakura. Só que eu fui o mais danificado e digamos assim: Eu acabei tendo que pegar mais do espírito dele e por isso pode se dizer sou meio ele. Tomoyo parece não ter toda essa consciência por ter se machucado menos, mas tem um pouco.

Syoran não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Tinha vezes que realmente chegara a sentir a presença _'dele'_, e às vezes Eriol parecia saber mais do que demonstrava.

-Fique digerindo isso o quanto quiser.

Eriol ia voltar pra junto das garotas, mas Syoran se pronunciou.

-Mas... Por que não disse antes?

-...Por que talvez fosse melhor assim.

-Por que seria melhor assim?

-Se soubessem não poderíamos ter construído essa amizade que temos agora do mesmo jeito. -

-...Talvez...

-Mais alguma pergunta?

-Sim. O que você sente pela Tomoyo é de você mesmo?

-Sim. _'Ele'_ não tem nada a ver. E é tão interessante que as pessoas percebam facilmente o que os outros sentem quando não tem haver com elas.

-Por que diz isso?

-Por ser verdade. As pessoas não enxergam o que esta bem a sua frente. Por serem desatentas mesmo ou por não quererem ver. Ou até só ignoram.

-E Tomoyo chega a pelo menos desconfiar do que você sente?

-Não sei ao certo...

-E vai falar pra ela o que sente?

-Pretendo.

-Quando?

-Agora.

-Quê?! o.O

-Resolvi que estou enrolando demais, e não quero que isso continue. Já sentia algo por ela antes do acidente. Pensava em tentar me aproximar mais dela naquele dia.

-Bem se está decidido.

Syoran andou até poder ver as garotas, sentadas na toalha.

-Sakura, vem cá!

-Vem você aqui!

-Vem aqui e não discute!!

-Você não manda em mim.

Syoran respirou fundo, irritado, foi até elas e arrastou Sakura para onde ele e Eriol estavam.

Passando por Eriol falou.

-Pronto pode ir.

Eriol sorriu agradecendo, e rindo da cara de Sakura, enquanto ia de encontro a Tomouo.

-Lobinho que me explicar o que foi isso? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Monstrenguinha você não sabe a hora que deve cooperar.

-Você não da um sinal, ou fala algo que de pra entender. E eu não sou monstrenga.

-Digo o mesmo sobre Lobinho. E eu não sou preguiçoso ao ponto de não ir até onde vocês estavam, para falar com você quaisquer coisas que seja.

-E o que você quer afinal?

-Eriol quer falar com a Tomoyo, a sós. E apropó...

-O que ele quer falar com ela? – o cortou.

-Pensa que você sabe o que pode ser, mas o que eu quero...

-Não acredito - - Cortou-o de novo. – Ele vai falar o que sente?

-Sim, mas...

-AaaaH - - Falou dando pulinhos e o cortando novamente. - Eu nem acredito -

-Quer me deixar falar ¬.¬''

-Desculpa '' Mas é tão empolgante. - - Começou a rodopiar.

-Quer ficar quieta? Ò.ó – A segurou pelos ombros.

Conseguiu o efeito desejado, só não esperava a proximidade e olhá-la nos olhos.

Não deu pra desviar, ainda sentia saudades daqueles olhos verdes. E ela dos olhos âmbar dele. Ali resolveram parar de evitar se olhar, se não seria difícil não parar por um momento quando se olhassem.

Mas antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse passar em suas mentes, ou qualquer movimento o celular de Syoran tocou.

Ele rapidamente se afastou e tirou do bolso o celular olhando a chamada falou.

-Já venho – Se afastou entrando na floresta, atendendo a ligação.

Sakura nem teve tempo para sequer pensar logo já ouvia seu nome ser gritado.

-SAAAAKUUUURAAA!! – Tomoyo vinha correndo até ela e a abraçou dando pulinhos de alegria. – Você nem imagina... Na verdade deve imagina sim, aposto que Syoran já te falou -

-Sim - E? -

-Estamos juntos. -

As duas compartilhando do mesmo momento com um grito unido e pulos de alegria abraçada uma a outra.

-Histéricas ¬.¬ - Falou Syoran reaparecendo.

-Vai ser chato em outro lugar - - Falou Sakura se soltando de Tomoyo e indo abraçar Eriol que aparecia também – Nhaaa parabéns, cuida bem dela -

-Pode deixar - - Respondeu Eriol achando graça da alegria exagerada de Sakura.

Voltaram para a toalha onde deixaram as coisas a mercê dos lobos que se aproveitaram de uma coisa e outra. Mas nem se importaram.

-Já vai escurecer. – Falou Eriol.

Com isso o grupo resolveu juntar as coisas e voltar pra casa.

-Te acompanho até em casa Tomo . - Falou Eriol

-Não precisa. – Respondeu Tomoyo, meio corada.

-Insisto.

-Mas sua casa fica completamente oposta a minha.

-Não é problema.

-Mas não é perigoso voltar à noite pela floresta?

-Se continuarem discutindo desse jeito, ambos vão a noite pra casa. – Falou Syoran.

-Lobinho, não estraga o clima. – Falou Sakura, dando um cutucão em Syoran.

-Desculpa Monstrenga, mas ou isso ou eles ficavam ai até o fim de suas vidas

-Já vamos. Tchau. – Falaram Tomoyo e Eriol.

-Tchau. Até amanhã. – Respondeu Sakura.

Syoran só deu um aceno.

-Bem já vou indo também...

-Vou te acompanhar.

-Não vamos começar a mesma discussão que eles, vamos?

-Não. Porque eu tenho algo para falar com você.

-E seria o que você queria dizer naquela hora que eu não te deixei dizer?

-Sim.

-Ok. Vamos que meu irmão voltou pra casa e não me quer chegando tarde em casa. – Sakura saiu andando com Syoran ao seu lado. – Então, o assunto era?

-Sobre Tomoyo e Eriol.

-Que é um casal fofo -

-Não é isso. ¬¬''

-Que são pessoas legais?

-Nã...

-Que são pessoas **muito** legais? – Sakura nem deixou o responder.

-Monstrenga Rainha, está fazendo de novo ò.ó

-Desculpa Syao-Syao ''

-Não vamos começar. ¬¬

-Ok. Vou te deixar falar sem interromper. .

-Lembra-se de que eu lhe falei sobre ter ouvido Eriol me chamar de _'meu descendente' _? – Sakura concordou com a cabeça – Lembra-se de que ele e Tomoyo voltaram à vida? – Novamente ela acenou, mas ainda sem entender onde ele queria chegar. – _'Eles'_ os salvaram... – Sakura travou e o olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Está falando dos nossos antepassados? – Syoran concordou, o que mudou sua expressão para uma de espanto. – Meu Kami! Isso explica muita coisa .. Essa coisa deles parecerem saber mais do que mostram saber, na verdade eles sabiam...Mas eles não deveriam saber sobre os apelidos _'carinhosos'_?

-Bem não é tudo, eles só pegaram uma parte da alma deles, para completar o que fora perdido, pelo que entendi.

-Eriol lhe contou naquela hora antes de você me arrastar, neah?... Mas, o que ele sente pela Tomo...?

-É dele mesmo...

Syoran contou à história que Eriol lhe contara.

Ficaram um minuto em silêncio até Sakura quebrá-lo.

-E o telefonema. Sobre o que era?

-Meu pai vai chegar hoje, só que o vôo se atrasou e vai chegar só tarde da noite. Mas ainda assim, ele quer que eu fique acordado porque diz que tem algo pra falar comigo.

-Faz idéia do que seja?

-Não.

Ficaram especulando o que seria, até chegarem à casa de Sakura.

No outro dia se encontraram no velho carvalho.

Apesar de saberem sobre Tomo e Eriol parecia que mesmo assim nada mudou. Exceto às vezes em que Eriol chamava Syoran de descendente pra implicar com o próprio.

Sakura chegou à pergunta sobre o que o pai dele falara com ele na madrugada, mas ele desviava o assunto dizendo que era nada importante. Claro que ela não caiu nessa não podia ser algo sem importância que não podia esperar para a tarde seguinte, mas respeitou a decisão dele de não querer falar.

A tarde passou normal, Sakura sentia que algo não estava completamente certo em Syoran e isso já estava a incomodando, e muito.

Ela se cansou de esperar a boa vontade de Syoran para lhe contar, ainda mais que logo iriam pra casa.

-Tá Syao-Syao vai me dizer o que seu pai conversou com você sim ou não?

-Sim.

-Então fala que já não agüento mais .

-Realmente não é nada demais, mas meu pai quer que eu começasse a acompanhá-lo nas reuniões e etc. Vou viajar com ele e... Bem pode ser que eu demore há voltar um pouco...

-E você acha que isso não tem importância?! -

-Não precisa gritar no meu ouvido ¬-¬

-É claro que preciso!! Porque não falo antes?! Por que isso é sem importância?! E qual o seu maldito problema?! Ò.ó

-Você é que tem. Tá dando uma de surtada.

-MAS você está dizendo que viajar com seu pai é sem importância. Isso não É! Ele está te reconhecendo, seu paspalho!!

-Dá para falar as coisas sem surtar e gritar?

-Não! Até que você veja que finalmente pode haver um entrosamento entre pai e filho. Essa pode ser **A** chance de vocês se entenderem 100

-Até parece que estou indo para uma batalha ..'

-Sim! Uma batalha para mostrar o seu valor ao seu pai. – Podia se ver o fogo nos olhos dela.

Eriol e Tomoyo só ouviam, não sabiam muito da relação de Syoran com o pai.

-Tá, ta. Eu vou tentar, só para você parar de ser histérica.

-Ok - Quando você vai?

-...Bem... Amanhã...

-AMANHÃ?? E você não fala nada! Só vem falar agora que a gente já vai, indo um para cada lado?? – Sakura falou incrivelmente rápido.

-Eu disse pra para de ser histérica! E não vou demorar muito para voltar então não tem necessidade de tanto alarme.

-Então tá, mas se for demora demais escreve.

-Desculpa interromper. – Falou Tomo. – Pode explicar essa historia entre pai e filho?

-Sakura explica pra vocês. Eu já tenho que ir indo. Tchau...

Syoran já ia se afastar se não fosse puxado de volta por Sakura que o abraçou e disse.

-Se despede direito pelo menos. - Falou com uma carinha emburrada.

No qual Syoran só sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

**N/R.: **Nhaa!! Que coisa fofaa! Eriol e Tomoyo! -

Confesso que a reação da Sakura, quando ficou sabendo foi igual a de alguém que eu conheço (Eu xD)

E o Syoran uivou de novo! Que lindo!

Celulares _**sempre**_ interrompem!! Não podia ter acabado a bateria, sei lá?! Ç.ç

Nãão! O Syaoran vai viajar!! Ele não vai demorar não, neah Pat?? ;;

Beeem... Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, pessoas queridas .

_**Kissus da Vicky ;D**_

**N/A:** Não me matem .

Bem antes de mais nada peço desculpa pelo meu atraso... na verdade hiper mega super atraso... bem a desculpa é... que já faz tanto tempo que nem lembro de todas xD, mas a principal é meu bloqueio desgraçado que me impediu de digitar um a que fosse --'

Bem noticia triste (ou feliz xD) tenho quase certeza (se não absoluta) q + 2 cap e Fim.

Os títulos eu já até tenho noção de qual vai ser por isso a certeza que é só mais 2 caps.

Só realmente não garanto o tempo que vou demorar, mas prometo que vou tentar postar no próximo domingo e tb acho que eles são 2caps grandes.

Só mais uma coisa. To fazendo um blog onde to postando sobre minhas fics.

noil-fics./

Ainda ta no inicio e ainda to colocando sobre as minas fics, mas já tem sobre 2 (uma delas é dessa fic).

**sakura sweet girl – **_Que bom que agrado - _

_Realmente é de se ter certeza em vez de achar XD_

_Resolvi o problema pra ti XD_

_Obrigada -_

**Tamy Kinomoto Li** – _Sem problemas castigo acontece xD_

_Que bom que gostou -_

_Ai esta )_

**Rahime22 - ** _O ceninha que todo mundo que xD_

_)_

_Continuei _

Sakusasuke -_-_

_Foi o menor comentário que já vi xD e numa simplicidade em dizer tudo xD Legal xD_

**Cah-chan Hime –**_Pra alegria geral (tem o beijo do final, ta essa foi só pra rima xD) botei o beijo -_

_Tem que ter um estraga prazeres p_

_Sim o fim é o Fim xD, mas sempre pode ter uma continuação na imaginação )_

_Desculpa tive que ofusca / mesmo na idéia antes da idéia final eles não iriam ter papel tão grande (só seriam meu enche lingüiça pra poder dar tempo de eu ter a idéia final xD)_

_E 40caps O-O quer que eu definhe pensando em acontecimentos e enches lingüiças xD_

_E tem graça sim eu mesma brinco com isso XD_

**Andromedachan – **_é... Andro como vou te dizer .. teu comente fez mais sentido antes (sei disso pq é meio obvio) e agora... bem fiquei meio perdida xD_

_Bem de qualquer forma valeu xD_

Fernanda Kowalewicz - _- __serio? Nunca acho que faço algo romântico xD_ _Não sei se foi o suficiente para ter que roer as unhas, mas fiz xD_

_Acho que aqui foi dito o 'fim' deles, agora só pequenas aparições e menções deles._

_Bom saber que agrado )_

_Infelizmente acho que esse foi o mais demorado a sair -.-'_

**Jéssica - **_- continuei_

_E o segundo comentário incrivelmente curto xD só (acho) que o da Sask ganha xD_

**Isabella-Chan - ** _Já nem sei mais se tu já não posto XD  
Nem lembrava da aposta xD mas seu premio foi um muito bom kkkkk_

Só + uma coisa pergunta para Kyra Spring e para Sakusasuke pelo que vi acho que não respondi a vcs os comentários q deixaram no cap7 desculpa se isso realmente aconteceu se quiserem eu respondo eles no cap10 ou de outra forma se preferirem.

"No próximo cap... separações curtas...separações longas...claro que nem sol, transparente que nem água...

Não percam o próximo cap. _Certeza?_"

Já ne o/


	10. Chapter 10

Cap10 _Certeza?_

A viagem não fora longa, logo estava de volta, mas com a volta viera a notícia de que viajaria mais.

No início eram curtas e tinha um período de tempo comprido entre uma e outra.

Seu pai queria que ele fosse se entregando aos poucos. Mas conforme foi entrando mais e mais nos negócios as viagens aumentavam junto com o tempo delas e o período em casa diminuía.

Nesse tempo Sakura ainda ia ao carvalho, mesmo que Eriol e Tomoyo não fossem. Tinha vezes que a matilha aparecia, mas sempre sentia falta de um 'lobo'.

Quando Syoran voltava Sakura o recebia pulando em cima dele. E quanto mais ele se entranhava no trabalho, quando voltava aparecia com uns papeis dizendo que apesar de ter voltado ainda tinha coisas a fazer, mas dava pra ficar ali pelo menos.

-Agora até entendo porque meu pai quase não saía do escritório quando voltava – comentou.

Ele conversava como se nem estivesse mexendo nos papéis, até perguntaram se realmente estava trabalhando e ele simplesmente dizia.

-É fácil o que tenho pra fazer, nem pode ser considerado trabalho. O único problema é o tamanho disso.

Tomoyo e Eriol muitas vezes deixavam os dois sozinhos dando qualquer desculpa. Já que Syoran ficava cada vez menos. Sabia que apesar deles contestarem e dizerem para eles aparecerem, internamente agradeciam.

Tinhas vezes que Sakura só ficava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Syoran e via-o trabalhar.

T – Sakura. Quando que o Syoran volta?

S – Não faço a mínima idéia. Ele até mencionou que iria demorar – suspirou – Cada vez mais ele ta metido numa viagem e menos aqui.

E – Achei que já tinha se acostumado às demoras, apesar delas crescerem cada vez mais.

S – Aceitei, mas a comunicação caiu gradativamente, até por celular – levantou o cel olhando-o desanimada.

E – Ele está cada vez mais ocupado, ele já trazia trabalho pra cá, imagina agora que ele deve estar realmente integrado.

S – Mas nem mais cartas, mensagens eu recebo.... aaaa eu quero noticias .

T – Ele não mandou recentemente?

S – 'Qualquer dia te ligo' Ponto. Isso foi há semanas atrás ¬.¬ se já não fez um mês.

E – Não ta exagerando?

S – Não. Ele já ta meses viajando sem voltar e dando poucas noticias. Quando ele ligar... – ela estava com os olhos em chamas.

O celular começou a tocar e a cara de Sakura mudou completamente, de uma com raiva á uma mega feliz.

-Syao-Syao *-**... Ta ta já sei, mas você ficou de dar essa ligação há um tempão Syao-Syao .... Sim faz tempo sim ò.ó...

Tomoyo e Eriol só ficaram olhando e rindo.

-Sim são eles rindo sim... Espera vou botar no viva voz – ela perto um botão e botou o cel no meio do grupo.

-E ai Syao-Syao – falou Tomo.

-Nem comecem – ouvi-se a voz irritada de Syoran.

-Isso ao fundo é barulho de papel e caneta?

-Papelada, pra variar.

-Que feio descendente. Tem que fazer seu trabalho direito.

-Já falei que isso é coisa fácil. E também era agora ou nunca que eu iria ligar.

-E ia me deixar de molho mais um mês! – reclamou Sakura.

-Dois na verdade.

-E ainda admite! Ò.ó

-Não tenho culpa se... – ouviu um toc toc – Espera, já venho e fiquem quietos.

Ouvisse uns barulhos antes dos passos e o abrir de uma porta e a voz de Syoran ao longe.

-Mais papel?

-Sim – a voz grave de um homem foi ouvida – pensei ter ouvido sua voz.

-Pensava alto.

-Sei – demorou um segundo a vir não era de alguém que acreditava no que foi dito.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-A folha 25. Preciso dela.

-Já cuidei dessa.

Passos, mais barulho bem perto e novamente passos se afastando um pouco.

-Só isso?

-Sim... - poucos passos antes da voz grave voltar - .

-Sim?

-Seu pai pode já ter confiança em você, mas não significa que o resto tenha. Estamos de olhos abertos.

-Já sei. E desculpe, mas tenho muito trabalho se não se importa.

Passos e a porta se fechando com calma e novamente passos.

-Ainda estão ai? – o barulho de papel e caneta ao fundo voltou.

-Sim – responderam em coro.

-Acho que nunca mais vou reclama se tu não ligares – falou Sakura.

-Ouviram?

-Sim - novamente em coro.

-Mas que desconfiança é essa? – perguntou Eriol.

-Eles até ligam muito para a sua origem, mas seu passado sempre vem à tona. Não importa o que você é no presente o passado te persegue – suspirou.

Eriol e Tomoyo até sabiam sobre a história, mas Sakura parecia ser a única que realmente entendia a grandiosidade daquilo.

-Bem pelo menos já fez uma conquista – falou Sakura animada – seu pai tem confiança em você.

-Ele já até quer que eu assuma boa parte, ou pelo menos metade, mas eles ainda querem que eu vá com calma. Pra eles não basta ser bom tem que ser mais.

-Você não está sendo excelente? – perguntou Tomoyo

-Acho que nem isso é bom o suficiente. Acho que tem que ser perfeito e convenhamos ninguém é.

-Eles implicam assim mesmo com todos? – perguntou Sakura.

-Primeiro investigam seu passado depois decidem como tratar e se fizer por merecer.

-E impressão minha ou você ta abaixando a voz? – falou Eriol.

-Ta certo. Eles adoram xeretar, mesmo que você realmente não esteja fazendo nada de errado e mesmo que não seja, qualquer coisinha eles acham um escândalo. Imaginem um de verdade.

-Nossa que rigorosos – falou Sakura.

Ouviram a porta ser aberta.

-Falando sozinho?

-Pensei que respeitassem o "bata antes de entrar". Qual papel quer?

-06. Que fone é esse?

-Até o senhor ouve música enquanto faz seu trabalho que eu sei. Aqui está.

-Está sendo petulante sabia?

-Estou com uma pilha de papéis do meu tamanho e tenho que terminar ainda hoje. O Sr. já ficou irritado por muito menos. Ainda mais que não tinha sempre alguém rondando o corredor o tempo todo. Essa pessoa tem um andar muito duro, faz muito barulho.

-Irei ver quem é e falar com ele – falou a voz grave, mas se notava um nervosismo escondido.

E se ouviu a porta ser fechada.

-Adoro fazer isso – novamente o barulho de papelada ao fundo.

-Isso foi cruel – falou Eriol rindo.

-Cruel? Isso? Você não viu nada, isso sim – ele suspirou – tenho que desligar ou vou tê-lo no meu pé o dia inteiro. Tchau.

-Tchau – falaram em coro novamente.

Os anos foram passando e Syoran conseguiu subir de nível. Já não tinha tantas indiretas quando estavam de olho nele e já o respeitavam mais. Mas com isso as ligações pareciam ter sido anuladas e cartas demoradas e mensagens pareciam os únicos meios de comunicação.

Ainda mais quando ele começou a viajar para lugares onde o fuso horário era de grande diferença.

Nas raras vezes que ele voltava, Tomoyo e Eriol sumiam. E sempre era recebido com um abraço de Sakura, que cada vez mais parecia demorado para soltá-lo, mas não ligava. Tinha vontade de não soltá-la.

Chegaram a pegar o colar e a pulseira e usarem – afinal 'eles' não estavam mais ali - numa forma de tentar diminuir a saudade.

Sakura apertava a pulseira contra ao peito quando sentia saudades.

Syoran apertava o nome Lobo na mão quando estava sozinho em seu quarto.

-Recebi uma carta – falava Sakura pulando de encontro a Eriol e Tomo que estavam embaixo do carvalho.

-O que diz? – perguntou Tomo.

-É bem grande. Ele está contando do lugar em que ele está. Tem uma floresta, pequena, lá. E...

-E... –falaram Tomoyo e Eriol querendo que ela continuasse.

-Tem uma historinha de lá...

Ela resolveu ler em voz alta.

_Na floresta à noite dizem ouvir o uivo de um lobo solitário. Um uivo lindo, mas solitário._

_Alguns dizem que é um lobo desgarrado. Em busca de uma família._

_Outros que é um sobrevivente de uma matilha que foi morta, por temerem que ela atacasse as pessoas, e busca seus companheiros._

_Essa é a que todos acreditam. E dizem estar arrependidas por terem concordado com a morte do bando, que fora sem motivo afinal eles não fizeram nada._

_Na floresta não há muito animais e dão comida para o lobo, que não a come._

_Já procuraram, mas não o acharam._

_Acham que é trauma do que ocorreu com sua família e por isso teme os humanos, mas está sempre a procurar pela família perdida._

_As pessoas ficaram incrivelmente compadecidas e decidiram nunca mais matar um animal da floresta sem motivo. O que está ajudando a aumentar o número de animais nela, mas ainda não viram nenhum lobo. Ainda assim toda noite se ouve o lindo uivo solitário do Lobo. _

_Compadeço e compreendo completamente a dor 'dele'._

_Diz ai pro Eriol: desgraçado, na próxima vez fale com todas as letras ao invés de enigma os quais eu só vá conseguir entender depois de anos._

_Com muitas saudades Lobo._

Sakura estranhou. Não o nome na carta, até mensagens no telefone usavam os apelidos, mas sim o motivo de ele ter posto _Lobo_ - que se referia ao da história - com letra maiúscula e aspas no_'dele'_ e também...

-O que ele quis dizer com essa mensagem Eriol? – perguntou Sakura.

-Nada – Eriol tinha um sorriso enigmático e contente no rosto.

-Ta, finjo que acredito ¬-¬ Diz logo.

-Só ele pode dizer o que tem que ser dito.

-Ah Eriol não começa com charadas. Se ele demorou anos eu vou demorar séculos.

-Tem coisas que só um pouco de atenção é o suficiente para se perceber.

-Eu disse pra não começar .

Aquela festa monótona o estava entediando desde a hora em que chegara, mas fingia achar agradável, apesar de não mostrar emoções. Gostava de fingir ser imune às próprias emoções.

O casebre - que parecia mais com uma mansão - estava enfeitado numa elegância exagerada, quase como se dissesse explicitamente 'sou rico'. As pessoas se encontravam bem vestidas.

-'Fingidas' – não conseguiu não pensar vendo as pessoas forçarem muito a simpatia e os elogios.

Syoran sentiu o celular tocar e pediu licença com quem conversava. Ao ver qual celular que tocava foi para o jardim do lugar, ficou entre as árvores que ali havia – quase formando uma mini floresta.

-Cerejeira? – atendeu.

-Oi Lobo – a voz dela parecia não ter aquela alegria que sempre tinha – liguei em má hora?

-Não, na verdade agradeço, mas é madrugada ai. O que aconteceu?

-Nada. E aitambém é noite não?

-Me liga de madrugada e diz que é nada? – não deu ouvidos a outra pergunta.

-Só estou sem sono e resolvi te ligar. Afinal o que quis dizer com agradecer?

-Há, é que estou numa daquelas festas e queria escapulir de onde estava.

-Por quê?

-Não sei se já recebeu a carta que te escrevi... Sobre meu pai inventar de arranjar uma noiva pra mim.

-Chegou hoje. Estou meio á par da situação. Conseguiu convencer seu pai?

-Sim, já resolvi as coisas com ele. Falta conseguir tirar essa idéia da cabeça dos outros – suspirou.

-Na carta... Parecia que você já tinha encontrado alguém – não soube ao certo se aquele era um tom triste ou se era baixo por não querer acordar seu irmão.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

-Me da só um minuto Cerejeira.

Virou-se e viu uma mulher, da sua idade. Sabia que ela era filha de... Alguém, não lembrava mais quem era filha de quem, depois de tantas que apareceram.

-Desculpe, não sabia que estava aqui – ela falou.

Ele sabia que era mentira, pois havia percebido que ela o vira, mas tinha que ser educado. Maldita hora em que seu pai dissera "agrade e seja gentil" até com os familiares deles.

-Tudo bem – e já ia sair pra outro lugar e retomar a ligação se a garota não tivesse falado.

-Não precisa sair. Desculpe se interrompi a sua ligação, mas perdão por perguntar. Quem é cerejeira?

Ele ia responder que era uma parente que gostava desse apelido, mas veio uma idéia melhor ainda em sua cabeça.

-Minha noiva. Sem querer ser mal educado, mas deixei-a esperando na linha.

-Ah sim claro, desculpe – e saiu quase correndo.

Syoran voltou à ligação.

-Cerejeira? – não houve resposta – Está ai? – Ouviu um leve farfalhar do outro lado da linha – Sakura?

-Desculpa! – ela parecia ter acordado de um transe.

-Eu ouvi um farfalhar, não me diga que você está no carvalho?

-Resolvi caminhar um pouco – falou sem graça.

-Isso é caminhar pouco? Você sabe que o carvalho não é nem um pouco perto da sua casa.

-E como sua noiva irá conviver com o apelido Cerejeira?

-Não muda de assunto.

-Então quer dizer que realmente arranjou e não me disse nada!

-Você está exagerado, além do mais.... – ela não o deixou concluir a frase.

-Esquece. Não quero saber. Achei que pelo menos me diria assim que achasse, mesmo que a carta não tivesse chegado.

-Mas...

-Esquece. Estou cansada e vou dormir.

-Cerejeira!– em resposta ouviu o "tuuuu" do telefone.

Sakura ao contrário do que dissera não foi pra casa.

Encolheu-se entre as raízes do carvalho e chorou.

Finalmente entendera o que Eriol queria insinuar com _Tem coisas que só um pouco de atenção é o suficiente para se perceber_.

Distraída da forma que era, nem percebia os próprios sentimentos, os verdadeiros sentimentos.

E agora era tarde. Ele já arranjara outra.

Nota da Asth: Pobre Sakura, parece que é impossível amar sem ter algum problema. Mas é assim mesmo!

N/A: Antes de mais nada desculpa . Minha antiga beta desapareceu e só agora consegui uma nova -.-' e também tive vestibular.

Arigato Asth por betar a fic o/

Bem gente é o seguinte a fic ta quase no fim i.i mais 2 caps e fim y.y

To pensando num extra, mas não vou prometer nada xp e ele tb seria curto nada longo.

Arigato a todos que acompanham a fic e esperaram pacientemente o/ (ou nem tanto xD) e postarei 2 caps na próxima vez \o/

#No próximo cap. Desentendimentos a mais ocorrem ... omg Sakura o.o .... Lobo? Mei????? .... No próximo cap. _**Diga**_

P.S.:se fico ruim essa sinopse ñ notem to enferrujada XD


	11. Chapter 11

Cap11 **Diga **_1_

Sakura olhava o celular desligado.

Desligara devido à insistência dele tocar. Sabia quem era e não pretendia atender.

Queria até ouvir, mas não tinha certeza se ia gostar e preferia não arriscar. Nem sabia como reagiria, ou como se desculparia se fosse tudo um grande engano, o que diria? _'desculpa, perdi a cabeça porque acabava de descobrir o que sentia por você e senti o mundo acabar'_

-Muito que irei conseguir dizer isso – falou desanimada.

Mas logo pensava: _"e se ele dissesse que havia arranjado depois que mandou a carta? E queria falar pessoalmente?"_

-Qualquer coisa menos isso – fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, deixando o celular cair de qualquer jeito na grama.

Não ligava mais o celular, chegara a dizer que o perdera. Não abria mais as cartas, só as jogava dentro da gaveta onde as guardava junto com as outras de uma época em que tudo parecia mais simples e fácil.

Uma vez veio uma caixa onde havia um ursinho segurando uma rosa numa pata e na outra uma carta. Fez como fazia com as outras: tocava dentro da gaveta e quase deu o mesmo destino à rosa, mas resolveu botá-la num vasinho e deixá-la em cima da mesa e deixara o urso na sua cama – as vezes dormia abraçada a ele.

Ficava olhando a rosa e o ursinho e não conseguia frear sua mente sobre o que poderia estar escrito na carta. Uma vez chegou a abrir o envelope, mas não passou além disso, logo tocou de volta a gaveta.

Queria acabar com aquele sofrimento todo e ler de uma vez aquela carta, mas tinha medo de vir um sofrimento maior, tinha até medo da resposta desejada por não saber como iria encará-lo ou o que diria pra se desculpar.

Tomoyo e Eriol chegaram a falar com ela, mas ela não quisera ouvir e se mandara. Odiou-se por ouvir o que Tomoyo gritara.

-Ele não esta nem conseguindo trabalhar direito!

Evitava Syoran e agora Tomoyo e Eriol também, apesar de não ser tanto, só se afastava quando eles insistiam em querer falar sobre Syoran, o qual se tornou assunto proibido.

Tinha viajado para passar uns dias na casa de seu avô, férias, e agora que estava de volta apesar de não querer foi parar no carvalho.

Não parava de se perguntar "e se ele aparecer?"

Quando ouviu um barulho na mata quase dera um pulo, mas ao ver uma garotinha de uns 6, 7 anos saindo dela ficou meio que sem reação.

Ambas se encararam. A garotinha se aproximou.

-Oi – falou animada – me chamo Mei.

-Está sozinha?

-Moça tem que responder primeiro com o seu nome, e falta de educação não dizer.

Sakura com certeza estava ficando desconcertada com aquilo, e até com vontade de rir pelo jeito da menina.

-Sou Sakura. Agora me diga, você veio sozinha até aqui?

-Já sou grande pra ir sozinha aos lugares.

-Grande? Que idade você tem?

- 8 anos – inflou o peito.

-Ainda é uma criança. Não deve andar sozinho por ai, é perigoso, ainda mais numa floresta.

Sakura não conseguiu não pensar "olha quem fala".

-Você não é minha mãe pra me dizer o que fazer – fez cara de emburrada.

-Por que veio pra cá?

-Só fui caminhando, quando vi cheguei aqui.

-"Conheço essa história" – pensou – O que aconteceu?

-Como assim?

-O que aconteceu para você só vir caminhando até aqui.

-Só deu vontade de caminhar.

-Posso te conhece só há alguns segundos, mas tenho certeza que você não veio até aqui por vir.

-Árvore grande essa não? – falou Mei olhando o carvalho.

Sakura entendera o recado e resolveu deixar por isso mesmo, quem sabe conquistando mais a confiança da garota ela falasse algo.

Acabou que só estava conseguindo falar sobre trivialidades, mas conquistara a garota, principalmente quando ela falou.

-Posso te chamar de mãe?

-Que?! ._.

-Vai Tia Sakura me deixa te chamar de mãe.

-Não posso você tem uma mãe e...

-Você não vai ocupar o lugar da minha verdadeira mãe, só me deixa te chamar de mãe.

-Bem... Ok então, se ela não for se chatear por isso.

-Ela não vai ^-^

Ouviu ao longe passos apressados que iam se aproximando.

-MEI!!

Essa voz....

-Pai! – falou a garotinha se levantando e indo em direção a mata, mas antes que entrasse um homem saiu dela.

Sakura não teve mais dúvidas, era ele.

-Mei que idéia é essa de.... – ele parou de falar ao avistar Sakura.

Sakura nem conseguiu encará-lo se levantou, pretendia sair dali. Ainda mais com essa: ele tinha uma filha.

-Sakura espera – Syoran a alcançou e segurou seu braço.

-Eu tenho um compromisso agora preciso ir – se livrou dele sem olhá-lo.

-Sakura espera só um minuto pra eu poder esclarecer.

-Não quero saber. Ainda mais essa de uma filha que pra falar a verdade nem tem como ter 8 anos, a menos que tenha mantido isso em segredo há mais tempo. Tchau! – saiu em disparada, já estava se segurando ao máximo pra não chorar.

Sakura não queria, mas voltara ao velho carvalho.

Não saíra de casa, mas não conseguia se acalmar lá. Resolveu caminhar e acabara voltando pro carvalho. Ali era o único lugar onde sentia algum conforto.

Quando ouviu um barulho na mata chegou a se levantar, mas era só Mei.

Que parecia com uma cara realmente triste.

-Podemos conversar? – ela perguntou olhando pro chão.

-Claro, mas já vai escurecer. – Sakura respondeu e voltou a se sentar.

Mei sentou ao seu lado dizendo que não tinha problema. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio e Mei achou um graveto. Ficou brincando com ele antes de começar a falar.

-Sabe... – começou Mei olhando fixamente para o graveto com o qual brincava – meu pai ficou realmente triste ontem quando você foi embora sem dar chance pra ele se explicar. Eu queria ajeitar as coisas já que foi minha culpa – ela respirou fundo - Syaoran não é meu pai de verdade, ele é primo da minha mãe... Meu pai verdadeiro morreu, nem o conheci. Minha mãe também morreu, mas recentemente. Eu até tenho um padrasto, mas não nos entendemos. Nós realmente somos estranhos vivendo juntos. Conheci tio Syao no enterro da mamãe. Ele foi o único que realmente me entendia. O jeito com que ele se preocupa comigo creio que deve ser o jeito que um pai de verdade deve se preocupar. Ele diz que até posso chamá-lo de pai, mas quando estamos só nos dois ou alguém que sabe da história. Ele também já tentou fazer eu e o meu padrasto nos entendermos, mas não tem jeito. Não é o mesmo do que ele e o pai dele.

Sakura não sabia o que sentia, mas a puxou pra mais perto de si a abraçando e a garotinha retribuiu.

-Também perdi meus pais ainda pequena. Mas foi o inverso na ordem.

-Você tinha madrasta?

-Não.

-Então com quem você ficou?

-Eu tenho um irmão mais velho.

Ficaram em silencio um tempo até Mei se pronunciar de novo.

-Agora perdoa o papai e vira a minha mãe.

-Como? o.õ

-Eu quis dizer pra vocês ficarem juntos ^.^

-Ele já não é comprometido o.õ?

-Não. Por que achou que ele era?

Novamente a conversa é interrompida por passos e novamente Syoran aparecee do meio da mata.

Mei se levantou alegre indo em sua direção.

-Pai, eu resolvi tudinho ^-^

-Tudo o quê? o-õ

-Mamãe agora irá te perdoar ^.^

-Que mãe? ._.

-Ora, aquela mãe – apontou pra Sakura – Diz pra ele mãe.

Sakura não conseguiu evitar rir da cara de "boiei" de Syoran.

-Conversamos outra hora – falou Sakura – leva essa aí pra casa.

Syoran olhou de uma pra outra até que disse.

-Espera aqui que já volto, não fuja – falou Syoran, e fez Mei andar pra dentro da mata.

Sakura jurou ter ouvido Mei gritar 'vai com mais calma'.

Agora se sentia mais tranqüila pra falar com ele, só precisava pensar no que iria dizer.

-Ai Deus, eu não pensei nisso.

Começou a sentir vergonha do escândalo que fez, o que talvez pra ele parecesse pouco.

Ficou viajando em seus pensamentos sobre as possibilidades de sumir enquanto ainda dava ou pensava numa coisa convincente para falar.

Novamente os passos, bem rápidos.

Ao olhar para a figura que sai da mata, notou que já era bem tarde, mas a lua estava dando uma boa luminosidade. Via que ele arfava.

Levantou-se e nem precisaram dizer uma palavra, se abraçaram.

Ele a apertava e ela fazia o mesmo.

-Desculpa, eu... Eu... – falou Sakura tentando achar a desculpa que ainda não achara.

-Acho que foi um pouco min. Acho que te dei motivos pra pensar errado. Não precisa se desculpar.

-Eu pensei que fosse te perder – falou Sakura com o rosto enterrado no peito dele.

Syoran tentou a afastar para encará-la, mas ela não cedia.

-Cerejeira será que dá pra olhar pra mim?

-Não. Já é embaraçante eu descobrir que fiz tempestade num copo d'água. Não vou conseguir te encarar.

Syoran sorriu e voltou a abraçá-la.

-Você me fez ficar numa tempestade marítima não dando sinal de vida ou de que estava lendo as cartas – falou baixo – você não leu nenhuma sequer?

-Não.

-Nem a do urso?

-Não.

Ele suspirou.

-Pretende ler agora?

-Sim.

-Então me deixa falar o que está lá, mas dá pra me soltar um instante e me encarar?

-Não dá pra falar sem eu te encarar?

-Preferia dizer isso olhando nos seus olhos, mas já que quer assim – respirou fundo – você não estava errada quando disse que parecia que eu já havia encontrado uma noiva....

Sakura congelou e esperou ele continuar.

-O único problema é que ela se tornou minha noiva sem nem sequer saber e nem sabe do que eu sinto – ele fez uma pausa, como se escolhesse o que dizer – no nosso ultimo telefonema, não sei direito o que você ouviu.

-'Minha noiva. Sem querer ser mal educado, mas deixei-a esperando na linha' Você disse isso.

-A partir daí fui considerado comprometido.

-Mas você não estava falando com ela? – Sakura finalmente se afastou.

-Se aceitar o pedido – a encarou.

-Mas ela ainda não aceitou o.õ

Syoran riu.

-Falar com outras palavras.

Ele se afastou e tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso passando a mão pelos cabelos, gesto que Sakura reconhecia como nervosismo puro.

-Por mais que essa sua distração seja um defeito em você, gosto dele, gosto de tudo em você. Sempre gostei só não percebia como era esse gostar e achava que era só amizade ou como uma irmã. Mas foi quando eu estava naquela cidade, de onde pertencia a carta sobre o lobo, que percebi o que sentia por você, meus uivos me fizeram ver – novamente passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de abrir a caixinha e estender a Sakura enquanto falava – depois do que ocorreu após o telefonema resolvi para de perder tempo e Sakura.... Quer ser **Minha** flor de cerejeira?

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Até dizer um maldito sim parecia impossível naquele momento em que só olhava para a aliança que reluzia com o brilho da lua.

Mas o momento de tensão foi quebrado com um barulho junto de um grito.

-EEEEEEE!!!!!

-Mei?!!! – gritaram juntos.

-Papai pediu mamãe em casamento – saiu pulando de trás de uma moita.

-Mei o que faz aqui? – perguntou Syoran, ainda um pouco surpreso, mas já botando o tom severo na voz.

-Queria ver essa cena *-*

-Mesmo que quisesse não deveria ter vindo ò.ó já deve passar da sua hora de ir pra cama.

-Hoje é dia pra festejar – Mei fazia uma dancinha.

-Mei! – falou Syoran mais severo o que fez Mei parar.

-Ta to indo pra casa.

-Sozinha é que você não vai!

Syoran novamente se viu naquele impasse, queria ficar e receber uma resposta, mas tinha que levar Mei pra casa.

Porém sua atenção se voltou completamente a Sakura quando esta pegou a caixinha e pegava a aliança.

-Conversamos melhor depois, leve-a – Enquanto botava a aliança no dedo.

-Talvez não fosse tempestade num copo d'água – Syoran puxou-a para um beijo.

Sakura sentiu-o se afastar com esforço e sair andando com Mei.

Agora não se importava de ter sido um beijo rápido, teriam mais tempo e o usaria para dizer o que não havia dito antes.

N/A: FIM. THE END.

O próximo capitulo será na visão do Syoran, então vou deixar pra falar lá.

Nota da Asth: Que bonitinho! Os dois já estão juntos! \o/


	12. Chapter 12

Cap.12 **Diga **_2_

Tentou ligar de novo, mas só chamava. Não desistiu, mesmo quando começou a ouvir o recado 'este celular esta fora de área ou desligado' é que desistiu.

Mandara uma mensagem, na esperança de quando ela ligasse o celular, a mesma lesse.

Tinha que voltar pra festa, já havia se demorado demais ali.

Quando voltou, aconteceu o que anteriormente havia imaginado, todos achavam que ele tinha conseguido uma noiva.

Faziam mil e uma perguntas sobre ela e ele respondia da mesma forma.

-Ela prefere não chamar atenção.

Claro que isso não ajudava. Parecia que atiçava mais ainda as pessoas sobre saber quem era ela, de onde vinha, qual a família, se era bonita, classe social – essa pergunta era uma das que mais o irritava profundamente, mas disfarçava – entre uma pilha de outras perguntas.

Nem sabia descrever seu alívio após sair da festa e correu para escrever uma carta. Não soube quantas vezes repetira 'você entendeu mal, eu não tenho uma noiva'.

Á noite não conseguiu dormir e resolveu aproveitar pra tentar ligar pra ela, mas o celular estava desligado. Mandava mensagens.

Os dias passaram assim escrevendo cartas quando achava brecha no trabalho.

No desespero de nunca vir uma resposta escreveu tudo que sentia numa carta, resolveu comprar um ursinho e pediu a Wei que botasse uma rosa vermelha junto antes de mandar para Sakura.

Conservara suas esperanças com isso e esperava que ela lesse, mas nunca recebera retorno.

Ligou pra Tomoyo na esperança de que ela conseguisse com Eriol fazer algo, sua falta de descanso já começara a ser notada do trabalho.

Acabou ganhando férias. Seu pai ia assumir as coisas enquanto ele resolvia seu problema.

Quando chegou e achou que finalmente conseguiria falar com Sakura recebeu a noticia de que Mei viera visitá-lo.

-Mei! – falou ao vê-la sentada no sofá vendo TV.

-Papai!!! – pulou e correu até ele o abraçando.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Seu PAI sabe que você está aqui? E vocês não estavam tentando se entender?

-Quanta pergunta, mas vim te perguntar uma coisa, ele sabe e dá graças, tentamos, mas não tem jeito.

-Mei - a repreendeu – Aposto que você não tentou com vontade. E ele não daria graças por isso.

-Dá sim porque agora você é meu pai e ele não é mais. E tentamos, eu pelo menos tentei.

-Como assim?

-Não quero mais ele como pai. Quero você – o abraçou fortemente.

-Mei... Não é assim "decidiu e pronto"... E além do mais não tem como eu...

-Pai... Eu posso só morar aqui? Enquanto você não arranja uma esposa pra ser minha mãe não me importo de só ficar como uma prima que veio te visitar ^^

-Ok pelo visto você se informou de tudo ¬.¬

-Wei me disse o que é preciso ^-^

Ele só suspirou.

-Pode ficar, MAS não se esqueça sobre me chamar de Pai.

-Ok pai ^.^

Syoran ligou para o pai de Mei tentando ver se realmente era o que ela dissera. E o ódio que já tinha pelo homem só aumentou ao o ouvirele dizer que ela podia nunca mais voltar, até dissera que assinava sem problema nenhum qualquer papelada passando-a pra ele.

Teve que adiar sua ida ao carvalho, mas assim que obteve uma chance, não conseguiu vê-la. Em outro dia foi a mesma coisa.

Ligou para Tomoyo perguntando por Sakura e descobrira que ela estava no avô.

Pediu pra ela o avisar quando Sakura voltasse.

-Que ótimo Mei eu digo uma coisa você vai lá e faz outra. MEI!! – olhava em volta enquanto andava apressado - Eu disse pra não ir na floresta, mas nããão. MEI!! Pelo menos espero que tenha me ouvido ao dizer que quando se entra num lugar desses o melhor é ir sempre reto pra não se perder MEI!!

Ao ver indícios de que ela passou por ali acelerou o passo.

-MEI!!

-Pai!

Ao ouvir a voz dela correu. E saiu naquele lugar tão conhecido, mas nem prestou muita atenção e já se dirigia a Mei.

-Mei que idéia é essa de.... – parou de falar ao avistar Sakura.

Ela nem o encarou. Levantou-se e fazia menção de sair dali.

-"Putz agora ela vai pensar mais besteira"

Alcançou-a e segurou seu braço.

-Sakura espera...

-Eu tenho um compromisso agora preciso ir – se livrou dele sem olhá-lo.

Aquilo só estava o matando.

-Sakura espera só um minuto pra eu poder esclarecer...

- Não quero saber. Ainda mais essa de uma filha que pra falar a verdade nem tem como ter 8 anos, a menos que tenha mantido isso em segredo há mais tempo. Tchau! – saiu em disparada.

Syoran olhou pra Mei e depois para as costas de Sakura.

Suspirou. Não podia deixar Mei sozinha ali.

-Já te falei sobre me chamar de Pai na frente de outras pessoas – queria ter falado com um tom mais sério, mas acabou não conseguindo – Vamos pra casa.

Quando chegaram a casa Mei falou baixo, mas num tom que dava pra ouvir.

-Pai.... Desculpa – abaixou a cabeça.

-Pelo quê? – estava difícil de tentar esconder o tom triste

-Fui eu que fiz você ficar de mal com a mamãe....

Syoran suspirou. Agachou-se na frente dela e a fez olhar pra ele, viu que Mei chorava silenciosamente.

-Não foi culpa sua... – conseguiu sorrir, apesar de ser meio triste – A culpa foi minha... Eu já tinha feito a burrada.

-Pai... – ela soluçou, tentando conter o choro – É ela né? – vendo o desentendimento dele completou – a cerejeira...

-Não me lembro de ter te falado dela...

-Não falou.... É que... Eu ouvi numa daquelas festas falarem que sua esposa tinha esse apelido...

-Eu já disse que inventei isso pra tirá-los de cima de mim... O que até deu meio certo.

-Desculpa....

-Pelo que agora?

-... Eu vi as cartas....

-Vai ficar sem sobremesa, uma semana, por ter mexido no que não devia.

Levantou-se para não dar chance á ela de reclamar, mas não ouvira nenhum resmungo o que era estranho porque ela sempre fazia _A_ cena de injustiçada, mesmo que nunca conseguisse nada com isso, era só mesmo pra descontrair.

Novamente Mei havia sumido. Ela andara muito quieta e cabisbaixa durante o dia inteiro.

Procurou pela casa inteira e pelos arredores que ela conhecia, mas não a achou e a noite já ia caindo, só lhe restava um lugar onde olhar, o carvalho.

Pelo caminho foi vendo que ela realmente fora até a árvore.

Ao sair do arvoredo não se impressionou ao encontrá-la, mas sim por ver Sakura junto.

Mei se levantou alegre indo em sua direção.

-Pai, eu resolvi tudinho ^-^

-Tudo o q? o-õ

-Mamãe agora ira te perdoar ^.^

-Que mãe? ._.

-Ora, aquela mãe – apontou pra Sakura – Diz pra ele mãe.

Sakura só riu de sua cara de "to entendendo nada".

-Conversamos outra hora – falou Sakura – leva essa aí pra casa.

Olhou de uma pra outra até uma idéia começar a se formular na sua cabeça e disse.

-Espera aqui que já volto, não fuja – falou Syoran indo com Mei pra mata.

Queria voltar rápido e nem notara que estava quase correndo, só notou ao ouvir Mei gritar.

-Vai com mais calma!

Não teve escolha a não ser andar num ritmo que Mei pudesse acompanhar.

Assim que ela entrou fechou a porta e voltou correndo. Tinha medo que ela mudasse de idéia e saísse de lá.

Arfando chegou lá e a encontrou no mesmo lugar em que a deixara, ficando mais aliviado.

Ela se levantou e nem precisou de palavras, só se abraçaram.

Ele a apertava e ela fazia o mesmo.

-Desculpa, eu... Eu... – começou a falar Sakura.

-Acho que um pouco foi minha culpa. Acho que te dei motivos pra pensar errado. Não precisa se desculpar.

-Eu pensei que fosse te perder – falou Sakura com o rosto enterrado no peito dele.

Syoran tentou a afastar para encará-la, mas ela não cedia.

-Cerejeira será que dá pra olhar pra mim? – havia tomado uma decisão no percurso que fizera.

-Não. Já é embaraçante eu descobrir que fiz tempestade num copo d'água. Não vou conseguir te encarar.

Syoran sorriu e voltou a abraçá-la.

-Você me fez ficar numa tempestade marítima não dando sinal de vida ou de que estava lendo as cartas – falou baixo – você não leu nenhuma sequer?

-Não.

-Nem a do urso?

-Não.

Ele suspirou.

-Pretende ler agora?

-Sim.

-Então deixa te falar o que está lá, mas dá pra me soltar um instante e me encarar?

-Não dá pra falar sem eu te encarar?

-Preferia dizer isso olhando nos seus olhos, mas já que quer assim – respirou fundo – você não estava errada quando disse que parecia que eu já havia encontrado uma noiva....

Sakura pareceu endurecer em seus braços..

-O único problema é que ela se tornou minha noiva sem nem sequer saber e nem sabe do que eu sinto – ele fez uma pausa, como se escolhesse o que dizer – no nosso último telefonema, não sei direito o que você ouviu.

-'Minha noiva. Sem querer ser mal educado, mas deixei-a esperando na linha' Você disse isso.

-A partir daí fui considerado comprometido.

-Mas você não estava falando com ela? – Sakura finalmente se afastou.

-Se aceitar o pedido – a encarou.

-Mas ela ainda não aceitou o.õ

Syoran riu.

-Falar com outras palavras.

Ele se afastou e tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso passando a mão pelos cabelos, gesto que Sakura reconhecia como nervosismo puro.

-Por mais que essa sua distração seja um defeito em você, gosto dele, gosto de tudo em você. Sempre gostei só não percebia como era esse gostar e achava que era só amizade ou como uma irmã. Mas foi quando eu estava naquela cidade, de onde pertencia a carta sobre o lobo, que percebi o que sentia por você, meus uivos me fizeram ver – novamente passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de abrir a caixinha e estender a Sakura enquanto falava – depois do que ocorreu após o telefonema resolvi para de perder tempo e Sakura.... Quer ser **Minha** flor de cerejeira?

Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Até dizer um maldito sim parecia impossível naquele momento em que só olhava para a aliança que reluzia com o brilho da lua.

Mas o momento de tensão foi quebrado com um barulho junto de um grito.

-EEEEEEE!!!!!

-Mei?!!! – gritaram juntos.

-Papai pediu mamãe em casamento – saiu pulando de trás de uma moita.

-Mei o que faz aqui? – perguntou Syoran, ainda um pouco surpreso, mas já botando o tom severo na voz.

-Queria ver essa cena *-*

-Mesmo que quisesse não deveria ter vindo ò.ó já deve passar da sua hora de ir pra cama.

-Hoje é dia pra festejar – Mei fazia uma dancinha.

-Mei! – falou Syoran mais severo o que fez Mei parar.

-Ta to indo pra casa.

-Sozinha é que você não vai!

Syoran novamente se viu naquele impasse queria ficar e receber uma resposta, mas tinha que levar Mei pra casa.

Mas sua atenção se voltou completamente a Sakura quando esta pegou a caixinha e pegava a aliança.

-Conversamos melhor depois, leve-a – Enquanto botava a aliança no dedo.

-Talvez não fosse tempestade num copo d'água – Syoran puxou-a para um beijo.

Sakura sentiu-o se afastar com esforço e sair andando com Mei.

Agora não se importava de ter sido um beijo rápido, teriam mais tempo e o usaria para dizer o que não havia dito antes.

Fim S2

N/A; Oi gente o/

Nem acredito que terminei *-*... Y-Y

Como sempre a divisão entre ficar feliz pelo fim e a tristeza por ser o fim XD

Digo que ainda tenho um extra na cabeça, mas como já havia dito não sei quando que ele ira sair realmente, mas a qualquer hora ele aparece o/

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, comentaram e deram força pra essa fic o/

Obrigado a Asth por ter betado.

Vick ainda quero saber o que te aconteceu o.o

E nem sei mais o que fala xp

Bye e até quem sabe uma próxima fic o/


End file.
